Life is never what it seems
by Alonewriter75
Summary: Sequel to Just the way it is. This story has more angst, drama and romance. A what if scenario depicting Kames/Cargan lives if they had never gotten together. MPEG, affair. Enjoy!
1. Sequel

**Okay, I will admit that I am sorry that it ended so quickly. If you guys want, and this is only if you want. I was thinking about writing a sequel... YAY!.**

**Wait...**

**Don't get too excited...**

**BOO! :(**

**Awwa!**

**lol**

**I was thinking that I could do a what if scenario and portray how Kames/Cargan lives would have been if James married Jett, Kendall gave in and married Jo and Logan and Camille got married.**

**...**

**It's a working idea...**

**Anyway give me a shout out!**

**I want to hear from you.**

**You can also give me ideas too. If you don't feel comfortable writing it in the review PM me.**

**If I don't hear from you I wouldn't do it.**

**You know how I do!**

**:)**


	2. Press Rewind

**By popular demand here is the Sequel to Just the Way it is...**

**If you are confused read part one and review! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Press Rewind - FLASHBACK_

_Kendall stormed into his Manager's tour bus, "I need a new stylist."_

_Jeremy walked through the door with his arms around the shoulders of a tall brunet._

_Kendall's eyes remained upon the brunet as he asked, "Who is this?"_

_"Your new stylist." Jeremy smiled. He scanned over the brunet's physical appeal one last time, "He looks like a model, dresses like one and drives all the girl's wild. He is what you need to revolutionize your look."_

_The brunet licked his lips and nodded, "He appears to be a challenge, but I love a challenge."_

_Kendall felt self conscious as he glanced down at his flannel top and ripped skinny jeans that he wore with a pair of black unlaced boots. He glanced up at the burnet, "What is wrong with my style?"_

_"My name is James by the way." He held out his hand._

_Kendall smiled, "Kendall." He shook his head and felt the warmth and passion that he had been missing for a long time._

_James felt the weight of Kendall's hand on his, "You want to let go now?"_

_"Oh, I am so sorry." Kendall turned away embarrassed._

_"So, you mind if we start now?"_

_"Sure. What do you want me to do?" He glanced within James eyes._

_"Get naked."_

_Kendall's eyes widened with shock. He stammered over his own words, "C..Come again. You want me to do what?"_

_James smirked, "Get naked. I like to work on a blank canvas."_

_Kendall turned to look him dead in the eyes, "You're gay?"_

_James nodded, "It's better to put it out in the open. So if this is going to upset you in any way let me know now. It would save us future head ache."_

_Kendall swallowed, "No, I am fine with it."_

_James beamed, "You look great. Turn around."_

_He stated, "... I am liking what I see so far." He smirked._

* * *

_Kendall sat at a table with Jeremy while his crew sat at a table together a few tables away from them. He glanced at James and beamed while involuntarily licking his lips._

_Jade took James by his neck and locked their lips together._

_The whole table cheered._

_Kendall nearly leaped from his seat over the scene. His eyes widened in disbelief._

* * *

_"So you want to come up to my room?"_

_James was taken off guard, "W..What?"_

_"I mean putting new outfits together for the last leg of the tour."_

_James nodded, "Sure."_

_Kendall got up from his seat. James followed closely behind._

_They entered Kendall's penthouse suite which was much nicer than their studio rooms on the third floor._

_James took a look at the sun shinning in through the large glass doors which lead to a large balcony, "Wow, why would you ever want to leave this room?"_

_"It gets boring." Kendall stated._

_"So you wanted to..." James felt soft lips upon his and melted._

_Kendall sighed as he tasted James' lips. He had lusted for these lips ever since he had laid eyes upon him. He cupped James' cheek and deepened the kiss by inserted his tongue._

_James pulled away reluctantly. He stared deep into Kendall's eyes for the answers that he needed._

_"I am so sorry."_

_"No." James smiled, "Don't be. I wanted to do that since we met."_

_"Do you have someone..."_

_"No." James replied, "I mean I like this guy but the feelings are not mutual."_

_"I would like to kiss you again."_

_"I am not going to stop you."_

_Kendall grinned letting his lips move along James' as if they were made for each other._

* * *

_James felt his lips being pulled for a kiss and pulled Kendall closer to his body._

_Kendall broke the kiss, "I was waiting to do that for so long. I couldn't stand you touching me and I couldn't touch you."_

_James chuckled, "I thought you didn't want people to find out."_

_Kendall stepped back, "I don't." He had felt real guilty and didn't know how to tell James that he had a secret girlfriend back home. The truth was that he was closeted. He had known that he was gay for some time now but he couldn't bring himself to admit it or to admit it to his fans or Jo. He had to keep up the facade because he didn't want to be the most hated person in the industry. He didn't want it to mess with his career because he loved making music and entertaining._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." He sighed, "We would tell them together when the time is right." He lied._

_James squealed, "Oh, baby I am so glad because I hate having to hide this from my best friend Carlos."_

_Kendall nodded, "We would tell them together."_

_James clapped, "I love you." He soon widened his eyes in shock over his words, "I mean..."_

_Kendall crushed his lips onto James' and pushed him towards his bed, "I feel the same way."_

_James smiled into the kiss as he fell on his back with Kendall on top of him. He moaned loving the way Kendall was pleasuring his neck. He wanted this moment to last forever. He needed it to because this was the first time he was happy with someone who felt the same way that he had felt for them._

* * *

_James writhed underneath him, "How about we take that shower?"_

_Kendall held tight to the man above him forcing them under the shower and to the wall where he held James up and started to move his hips upwards with a slow rhythm._

_With his back to the wall and his legs locked around Kendall's waist James deepened his kiss with Kendall bouncing his ass and quickening their rhythm._

_"Fuck!" Kendall yelped, "So tight."_

_"Mmm~" James moaned. He threw his head back and held Kendall by the nape of his neck as Kendall placed bite marks upon his neck, "Right there~"_

_The power of Kendall's thrust made James jump as he legs unlocked from around his waist. He held onto Kendall's shoulders and locked his legs around his waist anticipating the next thrust._

_"You fucking like that dick baby?"_

_"Yeah~" James moaned out. He was left senseless, "Yeah~ Do it babe. Fuck me~" He cried._

_Kendall continued his thrust as he rolled his hips into James loving the way his name sounded on his tongue._

_"Kendall~ Oooo Kendall~ This ass is yours~ Fuck me~" James felt Kendall hit his sweet spot once more. He bit down on his bottom lip seeing stars behind his eyes. He felt his orgasm building and moved his hips to meet Kendall's._

_Kendall continued to thrusts when he felt James' seed upon his stomach before spilling his seed into James' ass._

* * *

_"Baby!" A shout came followed by a blonde who threw herself onto Kendall._

_James glared at Kendall in confusion, "Whose this chick?"_

_Jo turned to witness James, "Oh, You must be the stylist." She held out her hand, "I am Jo." She whispered, "Kendall's secret girlfriend." She giggled. She turned to kiss Kendall's lips, "I missed you."_

_James felt tears run down his face. Why was he so stupid. Of course Kendall had a girlfriend, __"You are acting like we meant nothing?" He whispered looking to Kendall's green pools._

_Kendall swallowed not wanting to have this conversation in front of Jo, "I will meet you tomorrow." He replied practically throwing James out of the door. __Kendall stood behind the door and heard James crying. He wanted to open the door and hold him within his arms but he knew that he shouldn't. He couldn't. He walked over to Jo and held her within his arms pulling her into his body into a heated kiss._

* * *

_James stood to the bottom of the aisle ready to meet his groom and wed. He didn't know why but he was feeling a little trepidation within his heart. He didn't want to go through with it. He wanted Kendall to somehow stop their wedding and confess his love for him. He kept staring over his shoulders waiting for Kendall's arrival but it never came and he couldn't let down the people who had come to witness his wedding. He sighed and began to walk when the music started. He suddenly stopped when he heard his name being called over his shoulders. He turned to witness Jett's friends walking forward. His heart dropped because he had wished that it was Kendall. He felt tears welding up within his eyes and decided to go on with the ceremony. He should have known that Kendall would have been too much of a coward to come and stop his wedding. As he walked down the isle he saw many smiling faces and tried his hardest not to frown. He saw the face of his mother who was just shaking her head, maybe she somehow knew that he was making the wrong decision._

James awoken with a start besides his husband. He looked over and saw Jett. He panted. He would always have the same dream about his wedding, someone was probably trying to tell him something but he didn't know what it was. James glanced up at the high ceilings and heaved. He would be lying if he hadn't said that he was experiencing some kind of regret from that day. It has been a year since he and Jett's marriage. He was twenty-four and miserable with his life. He hadn't accomplished his dream of owning his own clothing store and was still a stylist. He hated the fact that he couldn't achieve his dream. But his husband wasn't making as much money because he still held small movie roles. He wondered how their lives would have differed if Kendall had stopped him that day. He wondered if Jett's life would've be different because right now Jett s career was not progressing. Maybe his husband needed a challenge. James needed a challenge. He got out of bed and made his way towards their kitchen putting on a pot of coffee.

* * *

_"Kendall don't you think we should get married?"_

_Kendall nearly burned himself with his coffee, "What?"_

_"I mean even James and Jett are getting married."_

_Kendall growled, "I don't care about them." He tried to hide his emotions._

_"We are not right for each other."_

_"What?"_

_Kendall reopened his eyes and stared at her, "I am gay." He laughed, "I wasn't able to say it until now but I am gay."_

_Jo shook her head, "No."_

_Kendall left his mansion and jumped into his Bentley and sped away to James' wedding. He stopped on the curve and exhaled deeply thinking about what to say and do. He tightened his grip upon his steering wheel and decided to jump out of his car. He was ready to tell the world that he was in love with James Diamond and that he was gay. He heard the wedding march sounding in his ears from afar and stopped his steps when he felt his phone ringing at his side. He swallowed when he saw Jo's name appear. He felt such pain for what he was doing to her. The guilt clouded his better judgment and he answered it. _

Kendall woke up with a start. He yawned closing down his eyelids as tears made their way to his cheeks. He always had the same dream. He always had second guessed his decision and wondered what would have happened if Jo never called or if he hadn't answered. Kendall made himself believe that in another reality Jo would've never called his phone, and he would've been happy with Kenny and James. He exhaled deeply reopening his eyelids to peer over to witness his wife and child snuggled upon his bed. He made his way out of bed and headed towards their kitchen to put on a pot for coffee.

* * *

_Carlos felt arms wrapped around his waist as he stood by the counter-top island in Logan's kitchen within his new condo. Since the incident at the restaurant and their unlikely encounter Carlos and Logan have been dating a little over two months, yet they acted as if they were dating longer and had known each other for a lifetime. Carlos smiled and turned around to face Logan. He cupped Logan's face within his hands and they crashed their lips together._

_Logan pulled away, "Where have you been all my life?"_

_Carlos giggled, "Right here waiting while you kept a beard."_

_Logan blushed, "Camille was not my beard."_

_"Yes she was." Carlos insisted, "Why don't you just admit that you were gay before meeting me?"_

_Logan smiled down at Carlos. He pulled him in for a kiss before hearing someone enter his kitchen._

_Carlos pulled away and glanced at Logan's mother with wide eyes._

_Logan addressed his mother, "Mom what are you doing here?"_

_Joanna placed her duffel bag to her feet and frowned, "I see you two are still together."_

_"Carlos isn't going anywhere mom."_

_"What about Camille?"_

_"What about her? I explained everything to her and she is fine."_

_"That poor girl doesn't know what to think." Joanna glared at Carlos, "If this little faggot..."_

_"Mom!" Logan replied outraged, "If you talk about Carlos that way what do you say about me?"_

_Carlos replied, "I think I should go."_

_"No." Logan stopped him, "I want you here."_

_Joanna nodded, "Okay, that's fine we can find you another girl friend."_

_Logan groaned as he took Carlos by the hand. He took up his car keys from the counter and left with Carlos in tow._

_"Where are you going?" She questioned before hearing the front door slam._

* * *

_James spoke up and glanced at Logan, "Oh, I bumped into your mom. She has kicked me out of my room."_

_Logan replied apologetically, "I am so sorry. I don't know how much longer she is going to be here."_

_"So she just makes random visits?" Carlos asked._

_"Sorry, she thinks my life is going in a downward spiral."_

* * *

_Carlos walked hand and hand out of the movie theater and headed towards the food court. Logan ordered and paid for their food and they took a place at a lonely table in the corner._

_"Logie!"_

_Logan head shot up when he noticed Camille walking towards him._

_Carlos rolled his eyes._

_Logan stood up and hugged Camille, "What are you doing in L.A?"_

_Camille held tightly onto Logan. Carlos growled._

_Joanna appeared and sat next to Carlos, "They look great together don't they?"_

_Carlos nodded, "Funny. I am going for a walk."_

_"Are you coming back?"_

_"I would think about it."_

* * *

_Carlos and Logan lay within their bed together both looking up at the ceiling. Both not knowing what to say to each other._

_Logan wanted to apologize for what had happened earlier and Carlos and wanted to scream at himself for walking away._

_They both turned to their sides and apologized to each other, "Sorry."_

_Carlos laughed._

_Logan held Carlos' hand within his own, "I love you."_

_Carlos was caught off guard, "I love you too." He giggled, "You don't know how much."_

_Logan kissed Carlos' lips, "Nothing will ever come between us." He deepened their kiss._

_Carlos moaned as Logan climbed on top of him forcing him on his back, __"Ooo Logie...right there baby...fuck me~"_

* * *

_Camille sat before Logan as they sat on Logan's living room sofa, "Oh Logie stop." She laughed._

_Carlos had entered the condo and had heard Camille's laughter. He was holding a bag of groceries that he dropped to the floor making his way towards the living room, "What the fuck is this?" He questioned as he witnessed Camille sitting on Logan's lap, __"So what the hell was your plan?" Carlos demanded as he approached her, "Get my boyfriend drunk off of his ass then seduce him?"_

_Camille gasped, "You bitch."_

_"You're the bitch." Carlos growled, __"Reality check bitch he is gayer when he is drunk." He smirked._

* * *

_"Are you fucking serious?" Carlos questioned, "How could you?"_

_"I didn't do anything." Logan pleaded with his boyfriend, "I wasn't even in my right mind."_

_"That is no fucking excuses. Ever since we have gotten together Camille and your mom have tried to tear us a part."_

_"But nothing has worked. We are still going strong baby."_

_Carlos pouted._

_"Don't be so cute." Logan smiled._

_"That can't work on me today." He folded his arms above his chest. He was going to stand his ground._

_"I think it can."_

_"No." He left his boyfriend's side and went up to their bedroom._

_Logan frowned, "Come on baby." He entered their bedroom to witness his boyfriend packing his suitcase. He eyes widened in horror, "Where you going?"_

_Carlos tried not to show his boyfriend the tears that were streaming from his eyes. He knew they were only together three months but he had fallen in love with Logan. He didn't think he could fall in love so fast and so hard. He sighed, "I am leaving. You need to get your shit together with your mom and Camille. I can't be second best."_

_"But you're not." He tried to wrap him up in his arms but felt defeated when the latino moved away. Logan cried, "Please." He sniffed, "Where would you go?"_

Logan awoken with a start. He glanced at his digital clock and noticed it had read five a.m. He was going to be late for work. He had always had the same nightmare of Carlos leaving. It has been many years since he had left but he had missed him dearly. He always wondered how different their outcome would have been. He hadn't even run into the latino since that day. He wanted to reach out to him but it seemed as though Carlos had fallen off the face of the earth. He tried to push those bad thoughts out of his head and got out of bed making his way towards his bathroom. He didn't even give a second look at his wife as she lied in bed next to him.

* * *

Carlos walked into James' kitchen with bloodshot eyes and sat at the counter.

"What is it?" James frowned as he saw his friend.

Carlos sniffed, "I had another dream about Logie."

"Awwa baby." James rested his mug upon the counter top and raced to embrace his friend.

Carlos cried into his sleeve, "You think he misses me?"

"How long has it been?"

Carlos shrugged before repeating, "Three years, two months, five days, five hours, two minutes and twenty-two seconds." He bawled.

"Awwa babe." James held him tighter. Watching his best friend cry upon his shoulder made him realize that his life was not what it was cracked up to be. He should have never married Jett, but if Kendall loved him he would have came after him. He guessed Kendall never loved him. He swallowing knowing that they would have to endure another year being without the true loves of their lives. How long would they have to suffer?

Carlos tried to control his tears but they were not letting up. He had lost the love of his life because he had walked away. He should have never worked away. His life was not all that was cracked up to be without Logan. He had to live life as a personal shopper for Neiman Marcus. He hated his job because he was unable to live out his dreams of owning a store with James and designing his own clothes. He remembered how Logan had helped him get through design school. Even after their breakup Logan was still paying which made him even sadder knowing that he could have went back to him but he never did. He finished school and never once returned to Logan. He wanted to so many times. And he almost did, but when he had seen Logan with Camille and Joanna in a Bridal Shop, as he stood from a distance he had chickened out and decided against it. It was so out of character for him but he just was tired of working so hard for a man who was always going to allow his mother to interfere within his personal affairs. He needed someone stronger than that, but at this rate he couldn't find that special someone matching that description. All of the men he met were either man whores or low-lives. He needed something stable. He needed his Logie back.

* * *

**Here is ch. 1 of the sequel.**

**Read it and weep peeps...lol Disney ahahaha!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Life without you

**Apparently I am in a good mood :). Well after the reviews wanting this story to continue on I just had to update another time. **

**Thank you for the reviews they were all awesome!**

**Here is ch 2. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Carlos stood within the clothing racks at Neiman Marcus and blinked at the many customers who were walking through the doors. He saw his regular customer and beamed. He may have hated his job but he had liked her presence because it always made him optimistic about his life.

The older woman made her way towards Carlos fingering the pearls that were around her neck, "Carlos." She held his shoulders and kissed his cheeks.

"Hey." He beamed.

"I am needing of your services this morning and this weekend." She exhaled deeply.

"What's the event?"

"My husband is putting on a soiree at the estate and he is inviting all of his doctor friends."

Carlos smiled, "Sounds hot."

She laughed, "Oh honey it is." She witnessed the sparkle within his eyes, "That is why I need you. I would prepare a room for you because I need you at the estate."

"You want me to stay with you for the weekend?" Carlos arched his brow.

"Is that okay?" She winced hoping the latino would agree to her terms.

"That would be fine. So it's like I will be your live in stylist for the weekend?"

She nodded, "I really need of your help. I also have a few girlfriends that are coming down from Seattle with their husbands." She groaned, "All are doctors."

Carlos giggled.

"I told them that you are a designer and they would love to see your stuff."

Carlos beamed. He was still sewing together fabric and James was still drawing. He sighed. His love for fashion and clothes was the only thing that was keeping him sane.

"Do you mind?"

"No." He giggled, "I would love to."

"Great." She chuckled, "Okay, so I would have a car pick you up tomorrow and you can come by."

"Cool."

"But now I am needing a new outfit. The doctor wants me to make it to a dinner tonight with his protege." She exhaled deeply, "Apparently this guy is a genius and they are giving him some award or something."

"Sounds like a snooze fest."

"Oh, it's going to be one." She laughed, "But I still need something sexy."

"You've got it."

* * *

James stood in the home of one of his celebrity clients and assisted her with placing a blazer over her shoulders. He placed a long gold necklace around her neck and his eyes sparkled.

"I look hot." She glanced within her full length mirror and beamed.

"You do." He pulled out his planner from his tote and marked a few dates down in his calendar, "So you have that thing tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"I would be here at four in the morning."

"Sure."

"Okay." He nodded slipping his planner into his tote, "See you tomorrow." He left her residence and proceeded to head back home. He hated working days where he would see one client every few days. He needed something constant and more rewarding. He stopped at a coffee shop to pick up some coffee before heading home. He was drinking allot of coffee lately to calm his nerves and anxieties.

* * *

Kendall groaned as he glanced at his reflection from his full length mirror. He had hated the costume that his new stylist had picked out for him. His attire was all gray and it was too loose. He missed James. He kept thinking about what his life would have been like if he had stopped him that day. He faced his manager with a glare once he entered his dressing room.

"What?" Jeremy questioned.

"Look at me."

"I am looking." Jeremy chuckled glancing at Kendall.

"No." He motioned down to his clothing, "I mean to actually look at me."

Jeremy glanced down at Kendall's over-sized gray clothing and winced.

"Exactly." He rolled his eyes, "We need to fire her."

"But she is the best in the business."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who was she dressing before?"

Jeremy widened his eyes and sighed, "She worked mainly in horror films."

"I look like a walking zombie." Kendall shouted.

His manager nodded, "Why don't you hire James back?"

Kendall turned away from his manager and bowed his head.

"The girls were always complimenting about how hot you looked."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, "Why did he quit anyway?"

"He just did." Kendall blurted out before entering into his bathroom which was connected to his dressing room.

* * *

Jo entered the parking lot of her daughter's preschool and smiled when she stepped out of her Range Rover. She blushed shyly as the cameras flashed before her.

The crossing guard groaned, "Can you guys not do this here we are at a school."

The photographers continued to snap pictures as Jo continued to pose before them.

The Principal made her towards the parking lot and shooed the photographers, "If you don't leave I will have to call the cops."

Jo frowned and turned to the Principal, "They are not harming anyone."

The Principal glance fell upon her and she rolled her eyes, "I suggest you pick up your daughter and leave. We don't need the paparazzi swarming the school's parking lot. The other parents mightn't appreciate their children being exploited."

"What are you saying?"

"Have a great day Mrs. Knight." She left.

* * *

Logan entered the department store and groaned. He hated shopping for himself. When he and Carlos were together... There he goes again thinking about the latino. He witnessed a lady approach him and smiled at her.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for a suit."

"Okay, right this way sir."

Logan followed behind her before stopping the movement of his feet when he witnessed the latino walking towards him.

* * *

Carlos held his shoppers selections within his hands counting them as he walked. He bumped into a hard surface glancing into the eyes of the love of his life.

"Hi." Logan was the first to say anything.

Carlos smiled.

"You're so cute you know that."

All of Carlos defenses went down. He giggled.

Logan beamed before asking, "So you work at Neiman's?"

"W..what are you doing here?"

"Isn't this the place people come to buy suits?"

"Why didn't you just step into Gucci and buy something nice."

"You always did know just what I liked."

Carlos blushed.

"So how is your life?"

"How is your wife?"

Logan mouth stood agape before he answered, "She is fine."

"Good." He turned away before feeling the warmth of Logan's body when he pulled him closer towards him.

Logan took in Carlos' cologne and replied, "I should have fought for you that day. Don't think I have forgotten about you because I haven't."

"Then why did you..."

He turned Carlos to face him, "It was a mistake." Logan replied sadly he needed Carlos to know he still loved him and cared.

"No, we were a mistake."

"You don't mean that."

Carlos bit down his bottom lip. There was no way he could resist Logan.

"Carlos."

Carlos turned when he heard his name being called over his shoulders, "I am serving someone so I have to go." He wiggled his way out of Logan's grip. He breathed trying not to let tears fall down his eyes.

* * *

Carlos groaned as he fell in bed. He glanced at James who was sitting above him.

James was drawing a few dresses upon his sketch pad since Carlos had told him about the job he had booked this weekend. He was hoping he could draw them in time and Carlos could stitch and sell them to the women he was designing for this weekend. He smiled in glee loving the feeling of doing something he had admired doing.

"I saw Logie today?"

"Really?" James held his sketch pad within his hands and began to draw, "What happened?"

Carlos frowned sitting up in bed, "He was right in front of me. I panicked."

James put down his sketch pad, "What did you do Carlos?"

"Nothing." He bowed his head.

"What do you mean nothing?" He sighed, "You have been miserable without him."

"I know. He looked so fucking good." Carlos licked his lips, "But I fucking grew a conscious and thought about him with Camille."

"So?"

He shook his head violently against the wind, "I don't know." He got up from his bed.

"Look, adCarlos you only get one chance to make it right and maybe this is the universe's way of wanting you to make it right."

Carlos pouted.

"Don't let it slip you by."

"What would you have done if you had seen Kendall?"

James widened his eyes and sighed.

"It's more complicated than that James. I do miss him and wish we were together today but I can't just jump into his bed after seeing him again."

"I supposed." James replied, "But if you see him again then you would know it's fate."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I think I about lose my chance. Why am I so fucking stupid? I always fall for the wrong guy and when the right guy comes I can't even fucking keep him." He began to cry.

James moved to embrace his crying friend.

Carlos placed his head upon James' chest as he rocked him within his arms.

* * *

Kendolyn entered her parent's bedroom and frowned when she saw an absence of bodies. She carefully made her way down the stairs holding onto the railing and entered into the kitchen to witness her nanny, "Where is mommy and daddy?"

"Well." Her nanny started, moving to lift the four year old within her arms, "Your daddy is at his concert and your mummy is out with friends."

Kendolyn frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Mommy said she would be home to tuck me in."

"And she will be." Her nanny smiled. She peered over her shoulder and witnessed the sun setting in the horizon, "She would be home in no time." She placed the four year old on her feet and groaned. She had seen maybe parents who had neglected their kids but Jo was the worst. When Kendall was gone so was she. She would only return when Kendall would, which posed the question what the hell did Jo do?

* * *

Jo clung her martini glass with her girlfriends and laughed, "Oh, girls I love hanging out with you guys."

A blonde at the table replied, "Oh, us too. We love you Jo."

"You mean it?"

"Sure." A brunette giggled, "So how is your precious Kendolyn doing?"

Jo beamed, "She is great."

"How is Kendall?" The blonde asked.

"Wonderful." Jo placed the martini glass to her lips. Truth was Kendall didn't give her a second look. He was now busy with his tour so he would be spending a few nights in L.A and then he was going to leave and go on the road. When he was out so was she. She had to clear her head and try and repair her marriage somehow. Everything was falling apart and she didn't know what to do.

* * *

Logan placed his suit over his shoulders as he stood before the full length mirror within his bedroom. He glanced over his shoulders to witness his wife and rolled his eyes.

Camille placed a diamond earring within his ear before beaming at her husband, "You look gorgeous."

He turned to face her, "Do I?"

"Yeah, great suit." She smiled, "Did you go to Neiman's?"

"Yes." He chuckled, "And guess who works there?"

"Who?"

"Carlos."

Camille frowned, "What?"

"Small world isn't it?" He continued, "He recommended I go to Gucci and I did." He beamed.

"Why does he work there?" She swallowed.

"Do you want him to work someplace else?"

"Yeah."

He groaned, "Get over yourself."

"No, Logan he is trying to ruin what we have."

"We have nothing." Logan shouted, "This whole marriage is based on a lie."

"Which lie?"

"I am gay Camille. I love to stick my dick into other men's asses." He licked his lips, "Preferably short latino men with round butts." He bit down on his bottom lip.

"No." She shook her head, "You don't mean that. He has poisoned you again. What about us?"

"What about us?"

"We want a baby don't we?"

"Do you think it would make me love you?"

"It's worth a try isn't it?" She smiled before a knock sounded at their bedroom door.

Logan rolled his eyes when he saw his mother enter.

"How is the happy couple doing?"

"Less happier than always." He flashed his mother a fake smile before leaving his bedroom.

Joanna turned to Camille, "What happened?"

"He saw Carlos today."

Joanna growled, "I thought we were rid of him?"

"I guess not. He works at Neiman Marcus."

Joanna gasped, "How could he?"

Camille shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

Logan sat at a table with his mentor.

"So can we expect you at the estate this weekend?" His mentor asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Logan beamed.

Logan's mentor turned to witness Logan's wife sitting beside him, "And please bring your beautiful wife."

Camille giggled, "I would love to but I have a casting call this weekend."

The mentor's wife spoke up, "It's fine darling come if you can."

The mentor turned his attention back on Logan, "So did you decide which one you loved more?"

Logan pondered, "I was thinking about becoming an OB/GYN."

"Why don't you do it?"

He turned to look at the smirk his wife spotted before replying, "I am still figuring some things out."

"Well, we have a spot for you if you ever reconsider."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Jett entered into his townhouse and groaned. He bagged a small role and his character had to do his own stunts. He was aching in places which he never knew he had.

James witnessed his husband's presence and called out to him, "Hungry?"

Jett shook his head as he fell atop of his sectional sofa, "Ice."

"Oh." James ran towards the kitchen and retrieved an ice pack. He sat next to Jett who moved his hand to place the pack of ice below his abdomen.

Jett sighed in relief.

"Rough day?"

"More like rough week. I am filming all next week again."

James smiled, "At least you are getting work."

"I supposed."

"Hey Jett."

"Yeah, baby?"

"They are having a casting call for a new blockbuster. Maybe you should audition."

Jett rolled his eyes, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" James frowned.

"You have to be good when you audition."

"You are good."

"Not good enough."

James groaned, "So what? This is it? You're just going to sit on your ass all day and wish you could do better instead of doing something about it?"

"We all can't be Kendall Knight, even though I know you wish that I were."

James stood to his feet, "I never said that you had to be."

"But we all know that you wish that I was."

James shook his head against the wind, "No."

"Please." Jett hissed.

James scuffed before leaving his husband's side.

Jett frowned as he watched James leave his side. He closed his eyelids and tried to relax.

* * *

Jo tip toed through her front door. She made her way upstairs before being stopped by Kendolyn's nanny.

"You missed it."

"Missed what?"

"Your daughter wanted you to tuck her in."

"I would do it tomorrow."

"She cried herself to sleep."

Jo frowned.

"She can't sleep without you by her side Mrs. Knight. Your husband is on his tour. She needs her mom."

"Can we not do this?" Jo shouted, "My marriage is failing and you are giving me crap about not tucking my daughter in? Right now I don't give a damn what you say." She pushed pass her and made her way towards her bedroom.

Kendolyn's nanny sighed as she made her way towards her bedroom.

* * *

**REVIEW PEEPS! **

**NO I MEAN IT REVIEW :)**


	4. Meeting you for the first time

**Thank you all!**

**Special thanks to DeniseDEMD who has been vocal about her love for my stories :). Thank You! I hope you read and enjoy this one Denise :).**

**ENJOY EVERYONE! and remember to REVIEW! :)**

* * *

The lady glanced down at the golden dress Carlos had fitted upon her body and beamed, "Great job Carlos."

"It's not a little snug?"

She rolled her hand down the fabric that hugged her thighs, "Not at all." She grinned, "I love it."

He winked, "Great." He got up from his knees and yawned.

"You sure you would be fine for the party in a few hours?"

He rubbed his eyes, "I will make it down."

"Just take a little rest. I am sure your employer wouldn't mind." She replied before leaving his guest bedroom.

Carlos dumped down in the bed and sighed when he felt the mattress hug his shoulders. He had been living in his client's house since last night and he was loving his experience. Ever since he was greeted at the doors he was bombarded by women who loved him and wanted him to design new dresses for them. It was tiring but it was all in a good days work. He had stayed up most of the night suing together five dresses. He always admired his skill. It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and he was tried. The party was about to start but he just had to close his eyelids for a few minutes. He needed to relax for a few moments before getting up and making his way to the party.

* * *

Dr. and Mrs. Griffin stood at the entrance of their backyard and greeted their guests who entered their fully lit and designed backyard gardens that sat upon their compound estate.

Dr. Griffin gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before placing into her hand a cosmo that was sitting on the tray of a passing waiter.

"Thank you darling."

He beamed towards her, "Enjoy." He pointed his toe into the direction of a few party goers.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"To mingle." He requested, "You should do the same." He left her side.

She groaned turning her attention to the four women making their way towards her dressed in Carlos' creations, "Where is Carlos?"

"Last I saw of him he was beat."

Mrs. Griffin frowned, "Do you think we worked him too hard?"

"Let him sleep." Another replied.

Mrs. Griffin nodded, "I hope he wakes up soon." She shot a fake smile towards a few other guests who made their way through her gardens. She hated these events even more than she hated not having someone to talk to. She watched as her friends left her side to stand on the arms of their husbands leaving her all alone to nurse a cosmo.

* * *

Logan made his way to the Griffin's background. He didn't really know how to dress to a cocktail party that was being held in his honor. He had went back to Neiman's in search for the latino but didn't find him. He had missed his shot that day. He should have told him how much he loved him and wanted him back. He growled in frustration glancing down at a checkered shirt he wore tucked away neatly into salmon trousers. He pulled out the latino's picture from his green blazer and glanced within his eyes. He sighed before spotting Mrs. Griffin. He placed the photo back inside the pocket of his blazer and started towards the woman.

Mrs. Griffin acknowledged Logan with a beam. She held onto his shoulders as she kissed his cheeks, "Good to see you darling."

"It's always a pleasure to see you Mrs. Griffin."

"I know dear." She winked.

Logan laughed, "Where is Dr. Griffin?"

"Mingling with other doctors I supposed."

He nodded as his eyes bounced around the angles of the lit backyard gardens searching for his mentor.

Mrs. Griffin sipped her drink hoping time would somehow move faster.

Logan's eyes landed upon Dr. Griffin, "If you would excuse me." He replied before pointing his toe in the direction of Dr. Griffin.

Mrs. Griffin pouted, "Not at all. You go ahead and have fun with my husband while I remain here." She sulked.

"It's not good to sulk."

She heard a voice come from over her shoulders and beamed, "Dr. Dooley." She glanced at the tan man and felt an idea pop up in her head, "I didn't know you were coming?"

He smirked, "I wouldn't miss it. It has been a long time."

"It has." She felt his lips upon her cheek, "A long time indeed." She sipped her cosmo before asking, "I heard from the doctor that you were working with Doctors without boarders."

"I was." He placed his hands within the pockets of his trousers and rocked back and forth within his loafers.

"That's good Wayne." She smirked towards him while the wheels in her head churned, "Very good quality to have indeed."

"Yeah." He beamed, "I got to see the world. It makes me realize how much more we have that others in places like the countries in Africa, Iran, and India don't have."

"I understand darling."

"Do you know that children, especially female children have to forgo getting an education because they have to become the caretakers of their homes?"

"Really?"

"In these places I have been, there are no proper drinking water, no food and limited resources."

"We are doing what we can to change all of that." Elizabeth replied, "My foundation is fully committed to helping these people."

Wayne smiled, "I know it is. Thank you for the support. A few of your food boxes were delivered with clean water and medical supplies."

"I know what it is to grow up with nothing Wayne." She replied, "My mom was a single mother of eight children. She had to take care of all of us no questions asked. Everything for us was in short supply."

"I have been there. That is why I am so gracious for my life and that I am able to help others."

"How would you like to help me out this evening?"

Wayne tilted his eyebrow to the sky and questioned, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Dr. Griffin held onto Logan's shoulders as he replied to his colleagues, "A new day is coming gentlemen where Dr. Mitchell will be Chief of Surgery."

"What? No." Logan shook his head against the wind.

"Don't be so modest. You are the youngest and brightest. This is competitive world Logan. Everyday a hotter girl gets added to the mix."

"Am I that hot girl?" Logan pointed to himself.

"The hottest." Dr. Griffin smirked.

* * *

Carlos made his way to the Griffin's backyard and beamed at the many guests present around the lit gardens. He couldn't believe that he had slept into the night. It was already eight o'clock and he knew Mrs. Griffin would have his head for not being awake to mingle with her guests.

"Hey."

"Hi." Carlos frowed his brow at the brunet before him, "Do I know you?"

Wayne held out his hand, "No, I am Dr. Dooley."

Carlos hesitated before shaking the man's hand.

"I work with Dr. Griffin."

"Oh."

"Mrs. Griffin told me to introduce myself to you."

Carlos rolled his eyes placing his hands upon his hips, "Now why would she want you to do that?"

Wayne shrugged, "I have no idea."

Carlos chuckled, "I might have a few." He had mentioned to her briefly that he was lonely and not seeing anyone at the moment.

Wayne allowed the silence to settle between them before he asked, "How about I bring you a drink?"

Carlos smiled, "I would love that."

"You have a beautiful smile." Wayne blushed.

"Thank you." Carlos turned away embarrassed, "It has been a long time since a man ever told me that."

"I would say it everyday if you wanted me to."

Carlos stared up into his eyes and saw the same passion he had missed. The same passion he had seen in Logan's eyes everyday when he had looked at him the same way that this man was looking at him now. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes away, "Are you flirting with me doctor?"

"Maybe." He licked his lips as he glanced down at Carlos' legs that he showed off under a pair of salmon Bermuda shorts, "You want me to stop?" His voice became low and husky, "Or can I keep going?"

Carlos turned his eyes to witness the sparkle in the other man's eyes and felt a chill travel down his spine. He didn't know whether or not he was falling for the doctor or if it was because of the fact that he was still vulnerable from losing Logan that he could fall for anyone at this point. He cleared his throat, "Weren't you getting me that drink?"

Wayne smirked, "Playing hard to get. I like that. What do you want?"

"Anything sweet."

Wayne stepped closer to Carlos, "How about me on the rocks?"

Carlos laughed, "You've got lines."

"Oh, I've got more than lines."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He winked.

* * *

Logan turned his head with a sigh away from Dr. Griffin's conversation and spotted the latino. He couldn't believe his eyes. He beamed when he saw him walk into the backyard and was about to get his footing to meet him when he saw Dr. Dooley approach him. Logan frowned watching the two flirt at a distance. He angrily placed his drink upon a nearby table and started towards Carlos when Dr. Dooley had left his side.

"What was that?"

Carlos nearly felt his breath escape his lungs when he saw Logan stand before him. His eyes traveled down the brunet's body and he licked his lips.

"Are you listening to me?"

Carlos shook himself out of his trance, "What?"

Logan smirked, "You were checking me out?"

"No, I wasn't." Carlos pouted.

"I think you were." Logan grinned.

"I think you are a liar."

"I think that you are just as in love with me as I am with you."

Carlos went to open his lips but closed them soon after. He felt himself being forced away by Logan.

Logan entered a bedroom pulling Carlos along with him. He glanced down at the latino and placed his lips gently onto his.

Carlos moaned at the instant contact. He had felt the feeling of their kiss stinging his toes. Their touch was electric. As by instinct Carlos placed his arms around the nape of Logan's neck.

Logan placed his arms around Carlos' waist pulling him into his body. He squeezed the shorter man's ass and broke the kiss, "Sweet ass."

Carlos giggled, "I've missed you."

Logan nodded.

Carlos pulled his lips down to meet his hungrily chewing and sucking on his lips.

* * *

Wayne arrived with Carlos' drink only to witness his absence. He glanced over his shoulders and searched with wondering eyes trying to spot the latino out of the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" Elizabeth appeared.

"Carlos."

"So you two knocked it off." She beamed, "I knew you two would."

"Yeah, we did. Only one problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't find him."

* * *

Carlos lied underneath Logan upon a love seat in the bedroom. He moaned when he felt his ex-lover's lips upon his neck, "Mmm Papi~"

Logan growled as he unbuttoned the latino's dress shirt.

"Mas Papi~" He begged, "Quiero sentir tus dick papi~"

Logan licked the bruise he had placed upon Carlos' neck and admiring his work. He joined lips with Carlos once more.

* * *

James sat before Jeremy within his limo and felt a little uneasy. He hadn't seen Kendall nor his agent since he quit. James was just walking along the sidewalk when Jeremy's limo pulled up and he demanded him to jump into his limo. He didn't know what to expect at this point. He didn't know if there was going to be any bad news about Kendall or if their secret was out in the open or if Kendall had placed a call for him. His stomach was in knots wondering what could be wrong.

Jeremy glanced into the tense face of the brunet before him, "You can relax."

James found himself breathing for the first time.

Jeremy chuckled, "Kendall needs you."

"What?"

"His new stylist is not working out."

"How do you know this?"

"I know everything."

James gulped, "Yeah?"

"Well." Jeremy pondered, "Not everything. I still am confused about why you quit Kendall. He seems to be keeping that bit a secret. It's just weird that every time I mention your name he goes into a depression."

James almost felt sad after hearing about what Kendall was going through. He spoke up, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"No." James blurted.

"Come and work for him again."

James shook his head against the wind as he folded his arms above his chest. He knew he shouldn't be stubborn but he was about to. He loved Kendall, but they were both too far in their marriages to try and get back together which he knew Kendall would want to do. He couldn't help but consider that he had wanted the same thing as well, but he couldn't. He had to resist the blond even if it killed him.

"We will double your salary giving you all the perks and more." Jeremy smiled hoping he could win James over.

"I get a steady work week?"

"Of course. Kendall is on a three month tour."

Jame swallowed, "Okay."

"So you would do it?"

"Yes."

* * *

Carlos held onto Logan's shoulders as he felt Logan's dick thrusting into his ass. He had missed Logan's dick and the feeling of closeness towards someone he had loved.

Logan yelled out, "Fuck~"

"AHHAHHHH~" Carlos exclaimed pushing his ass down onto Logan's dick, "That's it papi~ Fuck me~"

Logan groaned speeding up the rhythm of his thrusts. He didn't know how long he didn't have his dick up Carlos' ass and he didn't want to stop now. He closed down his eyelids as ecstasy took him over and he felt Carlos ride his dick. He flipped them over spanking Carlos' ass as he bounced upon his dick.

"Yes papi~"

They shared a sloppy kiss while Logan squeezed onto Carlos' ass.

"Fuck~" Logan yelped, "I fucking love you~"

"AHHHH~" Carlos increased the speed of his hips as Logan's thrusts were becoming more aggressive, "Right there~ Faster~ Harder papi~"

* * *

"He is probably only shy." Elizabeth replied, "He has been alone for a long time."

Wayne nodded, "What happened with his last boyfriend?"

"He wouldn't say."

"Probably a bad break up."

She nodded, "That is why I think you two are perfect for each other. You two have many things in common."

Wayne chuckled, "We hardly had time to engage in a meaningful conversation."

She folded her arms above her chest, "So what did you two talk about?"

Wayne blushed.

She snickered, "Forget I even asked."

"So did he leave?"

"No, dear. We just have to find him."

* * *

Carlos collapsed upon Logan with a sigh, "Fuck~"

"You said it." He panted.

"I missed you Logie." Carlos crashed their lips together.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Carlos walked out into the backyard feeling a little sore from he and Logan's sexual encounter which made him feel like the void that he was feeling in his left was finally closing. He had his Logie back and he was willing to do anything to keep him this time. James was right. It was fate that he brought them back together, he just had to pray that fate would keep them together no matter the obstacles. He could still feel Logan's dick up his ass and he loved it.

Logan glanced at Carlos and winked.

Carlos giggled before his feet where silenced by Elizabeth Griffin.

"Where were you?"

Carlos frowned.

She turned to witness Logan at his side, "How do you know Dr. Mitchell?"

Logan smiled when he saw the blush that had now appeared upon Carlos' cheeks. He loved the latino and couldn't wait for them to be together for real.

"Um..." Carlos started.

"There you are." Wayne grinned placing Carlos' drink within his hands.

Logan glared towards the other doctor, "Hello Wayne."

"Dr. Mitchell."

Carlos felt the hostility that Logan was throwing at Wayne and butted in, "Thank you Wayne."

"So we never got to finish our talk."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she witnessed the two men before her. She took Logan by the arm and forced him away from the pair, "Dr. Mitchell I would like to ask you something concerning a study I have read."

Logan tried to object but the woman kept pulling him away. He glanced over his shoulders and witnessed Carlos and Wayne engaged in conversation with a frown.

Carlos frowned as he witnessed his Logie being taken away from him. He glanced at Wayne and smiled lightly. He figured that Wayne was probably a nice guy but the guy he had really wanted was being dragged away.

* * *

James placed his hand over the door knob that led into Kendall's dressing room. He was hesitant removing his hand from around the knob. He paced the floor outside the door for a few moments before closing his eyelids and opening the door. His eyes sparkled as he saw Kendall laying upon the bed in his dressing room fast asleep. He chuckled as he securely closed and locked the door behind him. He set his tote at his feet and glanced down at the sleeping blond. He swallowed a lump within his throat as he pondered his next move. James climbed in the bed with Kendall and rested his head upon his chest. He had wanted this for so long and now he had it. He relaxed as he heard the steady beating of Kendall's heart.

Kendall opened his eyelids. He had felt someone upon his chest. Someone whom had felt familiar. He inhaled that cologne he had remembered all too well and beamed placing his hand upon the small of James' back, "I knew you would come back to me."

James smiled, "You were right. I couldn't stay away."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Tell me your thoughts. Was this chapter too fast? Too slow?**

**If you don't let me know what you are feeling sometimes I don't know what to write :(.**

**I want to hear from you guys. Review :)**


	5. Choices

**Shout outs and thank yous goes out to my readers, followers and those who have favorited this story. Thank you for enjoying the concept and reading :). You guys are awesome!**

**Special thanks to No-Emotions-To-Cry, I hope you find some depth in this chapter. ThatKamesLover15, I really hope you enjoy the direction. And Melanie for reading and enjoying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jo woke up with a headache. Her husband had not slept home last night which had made her furious. She knew he was on his tour but he was still in Los Angeles, which meant that he had a warm bed waiting for him at home. She wrapped a robe around her shoulders and headed towards her kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she witnessed her daughter in the hands of her nanny, "Isn't she supposed to be in school?" She glanced up at the wall clock, "Or is it still Sunday?"

Her daughter's nanny shook her head, "She is coming down with something. I think you should take her to the doctor."

Jo winced, "Later." She opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

Her housekeeper handed Jo a wine glass with a squeak, "It's not even noon yet."

Jo glared towards her housekeeper, "You're supposed to be a housekeeper so house keep and mind your own damn business." She poured the wine in the glass.

Kendolyn nearly jumped out of her nanny's arms, "Oh, mommy I'm sick." She coughed.

Jo frowned. She placed her glass to her lips before comforting her daughter's cheeks, "Oh, baby."

Kendolyn smiled as her mother caressed her. She opened her arms to leap into her mother's arms.

Jo stepped away before Kendolyn could jump into her arms, "Call daddy." She replied frankly, "Maybe then he would come home instead of being away all weekend." She growled as she left the kitchen with her wine.

Kendolyn cried into her nanny's shoulder.

Her nanny soothed her, "It's okay baby girl. I will call your daddy."

* * *

James stood behind his counter top island and sipped his coffee. He was trying to figure out how he would address the issue of his new employment opportunity to his husband. He knew that there was bad blood there and he didn't want to dig up old bones, but he was desperate. He couldn't believe his desperation had led him to a place that he had promised never to go again. He had slept in Kendall's arms, and although it had felt so good, it couldn't happen again. It just couldn't. Kendall never wanted him. James knew his decision to sleep in Kendall's arms was a lapse of judgment. Truth was Kendall hadn't fought for him so Kendall didn't want him. He couldn't go back in the closet because he had broken up with Kendall because of it. He was not going to subject himself again to being hidden. He groaned out in frustration. He should have never taken this job because now it would have been so hard to convince Kendall that he did not want him and that his life was better off without him. He closed his eyelids hoping he could possibly find a solution to this frustrating situation that he had put himself into.

"Hey James." Carlos beamed walking into the townhouse with his luggage.

James reopened his eyelids, "Hey boo." His eyes sparkled over Carlos' apparel, "You look hot."

"I know." Carlos giggled.

James witnessed the red tint in Carlos' cheeks, "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did anything?"

"You found a man didn't you?" James chuckled. He set down his mug and approached Carlos, "Who is he?"

"Well, he is a doctor." Carlos beamed as he set down his luggage.

"Yeah."

"And his name rhythms with Togan."

James raised an eye brow in confusion.

Carlos pouted before blurting out, "It's Logan!"

James grinned, "He was at that party?"

"Yes!" Carlos jumped, "Oh, the ladies loved your designs. They want to see more."

James' eyes sparkled, "Did they say anything about possibly giving me a job?"

Carlos shook his head, "Sorry."

"It's fine." James breathed, "So, you and Logan huh?"

"Yes." Carlos giggled, "It was magical."

"So when do you see each other again?"

Carlos shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We never discussed it." Carlos mumbled.

"So, this was just a fuck for old times sake?" James folded his arms above his chest.

"No." Carlos tried to defend Logan. He knew what it looked like but Logan would never try and use him that way. He didn't need his friend planting a seed of doubt in his head. Logan loved him and he knew it. They were going to be together again.

"So he returned to his wife?"

"I guess."

"Carlos, honey no." James objected.

Carlos folded his arms above his chest, "Weren't you the one telling me the other day to seize the day and reclaim my moment? You told me that I may only get one chance. I took my chance James."

"This is not what I meant."

"Then what had you meant?" Carlos raised his voice.

James unfolded his arms and rolled his eyes, "You two could have talked."

"Well, we jumped straight to the sex." Carlos mumbled.

"Carlos, honey you have a history of using sex to get a guy to fall back in love with you."

"I don't." Carlos pouted.

"You remember your last boyfriend before Logan?"

"So." Carlos turned his eyes away from his friend. He had remembered that situation all too will. James was auditioning to become Kendall's new stylist and he was left alone to heal his own wounds. That was a few months before he met Logan. His ex-boyfriend was a douche bag, he helped with their bills, but he still wasn't someone Carlos could have relied on. He dumped Carlos but not before fucking him. This made the latino feel as though he had been used and unappreciated. He shook his head violently against the wind, "Logan is not like my ex James."

"I was never saying that he was."

"He loves me." His voice cracked. Somehow Logan's actions probably wasn't making this situation look any brighter.

James sighed, "I don't doubt that, but where is he now?"

Carlos glanced up into his best friend's eyes before turning away and heading into his bedroom. He knew James was right. If Logan wanted him he would have came after him that day. He would be with him right now.

* * *

Camille yawned as she awakened alone. She sighed not knowing when Logan had returned home last night from the party. She was at an audition all weekend so they hardly saw each other. She got out of bed and made her way downstairs into her kitchen where she met her mother-in-law.

"Good Morning sunshine." Joanna beamed as she sipped her coffee and read the paper.

"Good Morning." She yawned taking a seat at her breakfast table. She turned to her housekeeper, "Tia." Camille replied annoyed, "Como estas habla breakfast pronto."

Tia glared at her employer and growled. She had been working for her for two years and Camille couldn't even find the time to learn her language. Camille had expressed Tia's need to learn English but the white bitch couldn't even pick up a Spanish dictionary.

Joanna shook her head, "You need to fire her ass."

Camille snickered before her breakfast plate was set before her, "Gracias."

"Did my son come in last night?"

Camille shrugged as she bit into her poached eggs, "I don't know. I got in around eight and went to bed. What time you got in?"

"Around nine." Joanna tossed her paper aside.

"Where were you?" Camille raised a brow.

Joanna only smirked, "Found a millionaire who took me driving all night."

"I wouldn't call that all night."

Joanna laughed, "Well, he has a conference call this morning." She got up from the table and placed her mug within the sink, "What you planning on doing today?"

"I've got no auditions lined up today so..."

"Let's go to Neiman's." Joanna grinned wickedly.

Camille nearly choked on her eggs.

* * *

Kendall entered his mansion to witness his daughter laying upon her nanny's lap in his living room. He ran to her side.

Kendolyn raised her head weakly and placed it in her dad's lap, "Oh, baby. What's wrong?" He felt her forehead.

"High fever and it's not going down."

"Where's Jo?"

The nanny shrugged.

Kendall groaned in disgust at the woman he had married. Jo had become lazy and was acting like she was ready to give up all of her parental rights. He took Kendolyn within his arms and stood to his feet, "I've got to carry her to the clinic."

* * *

Dr. Dooley listened to his patient's heart rate before smiling down at the weak child laying upon the patient's bed before him. He turned to her father, "Seems like she got an infection that is causing the fever. I am going to prescribe a few medication that should have her feeling better in a few days."

Kendall nodded, "Great."

Wayne approached a small desk in the room and wrote a few prescriptions.

Kendall approached the patient's bed and glanced down at his helpless daughter. He was glad he had chosen to live his life with her rather than without her because he couldn't fathom what her life would have been like if he had walked out on her and her mom. He had to be their for his daughter because clearly Jo was not taking any responsibility.

Wayne handed Kendall the prescription, "She must eat before she takes the medication. It will make her drowsy so make sure she gets allot of rest. And since we are trying to break this fever try to keep her away from warm places. Give her cold water and only cover her feet."

Kendall nodded, "Thank you doctor." He lifted his daughter within his arms.

"Anytime." He beamed as he watched them leave.

* * *

Logan entered Neiman's department store with searching eyes trying to find the Latino. He didn't want Carlos to think that he was only a fuck over the weekend. He had to set the record straight and make things right. He needed to let Carlos know that he meant more to him than his stupid marriage. He had left the party early that night after they had made love because he had appointments the next morning not because he was dragged away by his mentor's wife. He had left without telling the latino good night which kind of made him feel bad. He wanted to make it up to him last night but when he had arrived at the party the latino was no where in sight. He hated his life. He hated how things had never worked out in his favor. He groaned before settling his eyes upon Carlos. He walked towards him and opened his lips before closing them once more.

"Hey there." Wayne approached Carlos with a wink.

Carlos giggled, "How'd you find me doctor?"

Wayne smiled, "You're not a hard man to find Carlos."

Carlos blushed.

"There goes that smile again." His eyes sparkled as he witnessed the red tint in Carlos' cheeks.

"Are you going to buy something or flirt with me all day?"

Wayne raised his hands in defeat, "You've got me. I surrender."

Carlos giggled.

"Go out with me."

The latino folded his arms above his chest, "Was that a request or a suggestion?"

"A suggestion."

"Oh really?"

Wayne nodded, "You should definitely go out on a date with me."

"I will think about it."

Wayne shook his head, "No can do."

Carlos pouted, "Why not?"

"I am off right now." He glanced down at his wrist watch, "And since it is almost lunch I would suggest that you definitely go out with me."

Carlos blushed, "Okay." He agreed, "But only because I love when men buy me things."

Wayne chuckled.

Logan watched from a distance and his heart fell. He turned on his heels and exited the store.

* * *

Carlos was about to exit the department store with Wayne at his side before bumping into Camille and Joanna. He glared towards the two women with a scowl.

"Oh, look who we bumped into Joanna." Camille replied.

Joanna shot a glare at the latino.

"What do you two want?"

"We just came to see you." Camille faked a smile.

"And?" Carlos folded his arms above his chest.

"To tell you to stay away from him." Joanna added.

Carlos chuckled, "Maybe he should stay away from me."

Camille shook his head against the wind, "He is my husband he would never come near you. You have found a way to poison him again."

"Oh, get over yourself Camille." Carlos replied, "You know how stupid that sounds?"

Wayne took a few steps back from the trio and watched in amazement. He did not know what was going on but he was willing to find out.

"You're the stupid one going after a married man." Joanna retorted, "How desperate does that look?"

Carlos turned his eyes away and glanced at Wayne. He had even forgotten that the other man was present. He didn't want to look like some whore who was after married men. He closed down his eyelids hoping that this nightmare would end.

Wayne stepped towards the ladies and placed his arms around Carlos, "I don't think this is the time or the place for your accusations."

Joanna glanced at the man with wide eyes, "Who are you?"

Carlos reopened his eyelids and glanced up at the doctor with a frown.

"I am his boyfriend." Wayne made a quick recovery.

"Oh." Camille smiled, "We didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Wayne replied, "Next time you want to attack my boyfriend maybe you should listen to his side first." He left with Carlos within his arms.

Carlos laughed, "Why did you do that?"

Wayne glanced down at him, "Was it true what they said?"

Carlos cleared his throat.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He opened the passenger side door of his car for Carlos to make his way in.

Carlos sat comfortably and waited for Wayne to enter the car. He opened his lips and replied, "Her husband was my ex-boyfriend."

"So this guy isn't gay?"

Carlos nodded, "He's gay. He is just living up to the expectations of his mother."

"And how is that working out for him?" Wayne laughed as he exited the parking lot.

Carlos shrugged. He didn't want to say anything that could incriminate himself. After all he had slept with Logan a few days ago. He had missed the other man, but clearly James was right. It was just a fuck to Logan and nothing else.

* * *

James set a few choices pieces before Kendall hanging them upon the rakes that stood within Kendall's dressing room.

Kendall's eyes remained upon James as he licked his lips.

James marveled at his choices with sparkling hazel eyes. He found a few accessories laying around and matched it with the outfits, "What do you think?"

"I think that you are amazing." Kendall replied not taking his eyes away from the brunet.

James' eyes met Kendall and groaned, "I mean about the clothes."

Kendall's eyes settled upon the clothes that were hanging before him, "Love it."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Of course not." Kendall pulled James into his arms.

James tried to resist, "Kendall, no."

"Come on, baby you know you want me." Kendall wrapped his arms tighter around James.

James blushed as he felt Kendall's hands upon his ass, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're married." He wiggled his way out of Kendall's arms.

Kendall allowed him to leave his arms.

"You didn't fight for me Kendall."

"But we slept..."

"It was a mistake." James glanced into Kendall's saddened eyes, "You're never going to change Kendall. You're never going to come out of the closet for me. You were never going to do it back then and you are never going to do it now." He retorted before taking his leave.

Kendall sighed. James was wrong. He was willing to fight for him and come out of the closet. He just made a choice between coming out of the closet or losing his daughter. He couldn't lose his daughter so he picked her. He was sorry that his choice had hurt James. Maybe if he told him then he would understand. Kendall needed to prove to him that he was the only one who had his heart and he was willing to do anything to prove his love to him.

* * *

Wayne sat with Carlos in a booth at one of his favorite restaurants.

Carlos frowned. He had remembered this being the same restaurant that he and Logan had met at. He should have suggested they go anywhere else because this place had a way of bringing back memories that were too sad to remember.

Wayne witnessed how distracted Carlos was, "Everything alright?" He held his menu within his hands.

"Um... yeah." He replied, "Excuse me while I go to the restroom." He got up from his seat.

* * *

Camille held onto Logan's arms as they entered her favorite restaurant.

Logan groaned wiggling his arms away from his wife's grasps. He hadn't suggested coming to the same restaurant where he and Carlos had met. He didn't want to be reminded about how he had found true love and allowed it to slip through his fingers.

Camille opened her lips, "Did you know that Carlos has a boyfriend?"

Logan felt a ping of jealous followed by rage, "Does he?"

"Yeah. Your mother and I bumped into them when we were at Neiman's today."

Logan eyes widened, "You were at Neiman's?"

Camille shrugged as they were shown a table, "Yeah, I needed a new top." She lied.

Logan groaned, "Fine." He took a seat hiding his face behind his menu as his wife continued talking.

* * *

Carlos wiped his face and sighed. He tossed the paper towel in the trash before stopping in his tracks when he witnessed Logan before him. He blinked before finding his footing, "Excuse me."

Logan grabbed Carlos by the arm forcing the latino into his body.

Carlos let out a moan closing down his eyelids.

"Carlos, about this weekend."

Carlos reopened his eyelids, "No, I get it. It was only a fuck."

"No."

He wiggled his way out of Logan's grasp and started to make his exit before stopping. He turned around to witness brown eyes before him, "You know what I realized today?"

"No, what?"

"That you never once came after me."

"Carlos?"

"No, you never fought for me back then and you didn't do it now." He sniffed, "You just are happy letting me go."

"Carlos let me explain."

Carlos shook his head against the wind, "Goodbye Logan," He left the restroom.

* * *

James returned home to witness his husband knocked out on their bed. He smiled placing a kiss upon Jett's cheek. He set his bags down in their closet and took a quick shower before making his way towards their kitchen. He spied his best friend cutting into a chocolate cake and winced, "What are you doing?"

"Eating my life away." Carlos frowned.

"Why?"

"You were right about Logan."

"How so?"

Carlos sighed, "This doctor I met at the party over the weekend took me out for lunch today. I bumped into Logan having lunch with Camille."

"Oh, babe I am so sorry." James comforted his best friend.

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

Carlos shook his head as tears came rolling down his cheeks, "No, I want him to love me."

"I know sweetie."

"Why can't he just love me and want to be with me and not her?" He cried.

"I don't know babe." James felt his eyes begin to water. He had felt the same way. Why didn't Kendall fight for him? Why couldn't he be a man and stand up to Jo and tell her that he loved him more than anything else in the world? He held onto his best friend as they both cried into each others arms.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Baby you can count on me

**Thank you to my reviewers and readers :)**

**Don't forget to read my author's comments down below.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jo woke up to witness Kendall staring at her from the armchair he was sitting in that sat by their bed. She yawned as she sat up, "I see you found home."

"What has gotten into you?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about?"

"You are not being a good mother to Kendolyn. You come home late, you don't take her the doctor's when she is sick and you drink allot." He argued pointing at the three empty wine glasses by her side of the bed.

Jo only chuckled, "You want to know why?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should be home more." Jo shouted.

Kendall only rolled his eyes with a groan.

"You think I don't know you be out fucking James."

"I don't." Kendall started.

"We've been married for what? One year Kendall and you haven't touched me once."

He mumbled, "I told you that I was gay and in love with James."

"You still are." Jo sounded.

"You forced to take my daughter away." Kendall retaliated.

"My daughter needs two parents."

Kendall chuckled, "But yet she only has one."

"I bet you would have liked it if I hadn't called you back huh? Maybe you would have done better with your twink."

"Don't call him that."

"Then what should I call him?" Jo shouted, "He is still ruining my life."

Kendall stood to his feet and sounded, "No, Jo you are running your life." He saw the sadness within her eyes and continued, "You are drinking your life away. You know I don't love you yet you wanted to force my hand. It has made you unhappy and now you are blaming everyone around you and punishing our daughter. She will grow up to hate you Jo."

Jo shook her head against the wind, "No, she will grow up to hate her father who she will know is a fucking faggot."

Kendall nodded, "I never knew how much of a bitch you were until right now." He walked towards the door.

Jo's heart drop as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Where are you going?"

"To check on how our daughter is doing this morning." He replied before leaving their bedroom. He sighed knowing that this was an emotional roller coaster that their daughter was suffering because of the choices her parents had made. The bad choices they had made. Kendolyn had already gotten sick because of the neglect she was receiving from her mother, because Jo was emotionally insane. Kendall couldn't fathom what could happen next to his little girl.

* * *

Logan entered into his kitchen and frowned when he saw dark smoke before him. He panicked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Camille tried to calm down the smoke that was escaping the frying pan that she was attempting to cook in, "I am trying to make you a great breakfast."

Logan pushed her aside from their stove and tossed the pan in the sink placing water within it. He heard it hissing and stepped back. He turned off the stove moving towards the french doors leading towards the outside and opening them.

"I tried." She shrugged.

"Well don't." He groaned sitting upon a stool by the counter top island.

"You're always so crabby in the morning."

"That's because I get to wake up next to you." He let out.

She let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh, Logie you don't mean that." She ran her hands down his back gently.

He jumped, "Please, don't do that."

"What's the matter?" She asked, "Isn't this your day off? Your mother left the house early to go out with her millionaire friend. I have asked the staff to take the day off. It is only me and you." She bit her lip seductively.

Logan glanced at his wife and groaned.

"What's the matter?"

"This is not how I wanted to spend my off day." Logan mumbled.

Camille rubbed Logan's shoulders, "I was thinking that maybe we could try to get me pregnant."

"What?"

Camille nodded, "I want to have your baby Logan."

"I thought we discussed this." He removed her hands from his shoulders and walked away. He opened the refrigerator and searched for anything he could possibly eat among all the dietary crap Camille had in the refrigerator.

"I want your baby."

"And I don't want you to have it."

Camille growled as she placed her hands above her chest, "Then who do you want to have your baby?"

Logan closed the refrigerator and stared at Camille. He refused to answer her.

"It's Carlos isn't it?" She winced, "That fucking faggot."

"Stop it." He demanded.

"He keeps on wiggling his way into our lives. I hope he marries that fucking guy he is with so I don't have to worry about him being a problem for us."

"How is he a problem for us?" Logan arched his brow.

Camille swallowed not knowing how to answer.

"You know I still love him right?" Logan replied, "You know I still get hard every time I think about him, every time I dream about him and that sweet ass." He licked his lips.

"Stop it." Camille shouted.

"Why?" He asked, "You know it is true. I fuck Carlos every night in my dreams." He moaned, "That makes you jealous."

Camille burned with rage, "I am your wife."

"I was forced to marry you."

"But you did."

"Yeah, and look how our life is turning out Camille." Logan stated the obvious, "We are miserable."

"Speak for yourself." She chose to remain stubborn.

"No." He shook his head violently against the wind, "You do this auditioning crap like it's a job. It is not. All you do all day is hang out with my mom and spend my money."

"It's our money."

Logan groaned, "You have not ambition. No goals. What the fuck is your occupation, My wife?"

Camille only blinked.

Logan let out an exhausted sigh. He couldn't fathom life with Camille because they had never talked about their future when he was faking it with her to impress his dad. She was always big on impressing his mom. She did everything his mom said and mimicked her every move. Logan was starting to think that maybe Camille and his mom should have hooked up. He left the kitchen entering his office and locking himself within.

* * *

"I have another audition today." Jett replied as he packed a duffel bag with clothes as it sat upon their king sized bed.

James nodded as he packed a few of his and Carlos' designs and accessories in an over-sized tote for Kendall's concert. After Carlos had taken their designs on the road with them last weekend to the party he got an idea to start advertising their stuff more, and Kendall Knight would have been great for advertising their brand. He looked up at his husband, "You didn't get the part?"

"Which part?"

"The other part that you were auditioning for?"

Jett sighed, "I didn't audition James."

"I told you too."

"So, I am to do whatever you tell me to is that it?"

James exhaled deeply, "No. I just know you are more than these small parts."

"I'm not."

"What happened to the 'Jett Stetson great actor' bit you were putting on?"

"He died."

"Why?" James asked.

Jett looked up into his husband's eyes, "I am not good enough."

"Yes, you are." James started, "You were an up and coming actor when I met you. Now you have demoted yourself to an extra."

"No, I haven't."

"Prove it." James argued, "Audition for the leading role in Songs of Solomon."

"The slave movie?" Jett arched his brow.

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on Jett. It will give you more depth than auditioning for these low budget crap movies you do."

"Is our life so bad that you have to compare it to Kendall Knight's?"

James swallowed as he shook his head, "No, I..I didn't say that."

"But you meant it." Jett started, "I would never be a big celebrity star as he is James."

"You could try." James mumbled.

"Why, so that it could make you feel better about choosing me?" Jett questioned. He witnessed as his husband widened his eyes and he knew he had hit a nerve. He chuckled.

"I am looking out for you, for us."

"Whatever." Jett zipped up his duffel, "Don't wait up I don't know what time I might be in."

"Oh." James finished packing up his stuff.

Jett glanced down at James' tote, "Going somewhere?"

James beamed, "Yeah, I got a job."

Jett blushed, "That's great babe. You going on tour?"

James nodded.

"Oh, shit." Jett chuckled. He planted a kiss upon his husband's lips, "Who is it this time?"

James bowed his head, "Kendall Knight."

Jett blinked.

James glanced up at Jett's blank expression, "He made a great offer and besides I was working two days a week for B and C list stars. I needed something more."

Jett turned away, "Enjoy." He left.

James groaned throwing himself on his bed as he shook his head.

* * *

Carlos enjoyed another private lunch with Wayne at another restaurant. He had never eaten any place so fantasy before. He kept glancing around at the ambiance of the place.

"You look distracted." Wayne cut into his meat.

Carlos chuckled, "This place is great."

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckled, "Because I own it."

Carlos settled his eyes upon the man before him, "You own it?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Mr. Wayne which bottle would you like?" A waitress came up to their private table that was seated in the back of the restaurant and held two bottles before her.

"I never knew you were a doctor and an entrepreneur."

"I am." He stated making a decision with the bottles.

"Oh." Carlos felt a little intimidated by the man who sat before him. It was weird because he was never intimidated by Logan or felt like he was never on the same league as him. Even when he was jobless and Logan was doing his residency, Logan always made him feel like they were equals. Carlos sighed. He was beginning to get distracted by the thought of Logan while on another date with Wayne. He glanced around the restaurant hoping he didn't see the other man within.

Wayne witnessed how distracted Carlos looked and spoke up, "So you know my secret."

Carlos smiled.

"Tell me more about yourself." He tried to pull the latino in by asking him questions about himself.

"Where do I begin?" Carlos chuckled nervously as he settled his eyes upon the man before him once more.

"Anywhere you want."

"Okay, I went to design school."

"And you work as a personal shopper?" He arched his brow sounding a little more judgmental than he had wanted to be.

Carlos nodded sadly.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean to..." He cursed at himself under his breath.

"It's fine. My best friend and I wanted to open up our own chain of clothing stores."

"So, what happened?"

Carlos shrugged.

"Did the dream die?"

"Yeah, all of our dreams did." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I got to use the restroom." Carlos replied.

"Sure go ahead." Wayne sighed as he watched Carlos leave his side. He couldn't get through to the latino whom he had found interesting and enlightening. It had felt to him that Carlos was maybe hiding something because he always seemed distracted. He was intrigued wanting to know more about Carlos' past because if he ever wanted to have a relationship with the latino he knew he would have to break the shell that he had clearly enclosed himself in.

* * *

Kendall entered his daughter's bedroom and placed his hand upon her forehead.

Kendolyn writhed in her twin bed moaning as she felt the cold hand upon her forehead.

Kendall removed his hand, "You still feel warm." He panicked, "I hope the medication is working."

"They said five days."

Kendall heard a voice over his shoulders and glanced back into the eyes of his wife, "What?"

"They said it should take affect in five days."

"Oh." Kendall lifted his daughter within his arms, "Okay, well I would have to leave soon so I would get the nanny up here."

Jo felt a nagging pain in her stomach before replaying, "I could look after her."

"Why, you feel guilty?"

"That was not what I said Kendall."

"No, but you meant it. Just take a chill pill Jo. I got this." Kendall replied, "You could take a sip of wine or hang out with the girls. Do what you always do which is neglect our daughter."

"Now, that's not fair."

"It's true Jo." He walked out of the bedroom with their daughter within his arms.

Jo remained within her daughter's bedroom glancing around at the butterflies on the wall. She felt her eyes begin to water but calmly sniffed them away and left the bedroom.

* * *

Kendall stood before his L.A crowd. He stood upon his stage and beamed out at the many people in the stands, "How you doing tonight L.A?"

The crowd roared.

"I love you too!" He sounded.

The crowd clapped.

"Well, as you may know. I have one more week in L.A." He heard the crowd boo him, "I know, I know." He retorted.

James stood on the sidelines and watched as Kendall interacted with his fans. He found himself smiling as something within his heart began to flutter.

"This is my new single that is going to be released soon. Some of you have already heard it."

The crowd cheered.

Kendall chuckled. He turned to witness James standing on the sidelines as he spoke into his microphone, "I wrote this song after going through a difficult point in my life. It is about someone I love very dearly." After all the shit that was going on with Jo and at home he could honesty say he still loved James and his fans. This was his sanctuary and he was not about to let it go because his wife was being a bitch.

James swallowed as he locked eyes with Kendall.

The music began playing in the background.

Kendall removed his eyes from James' and nodded when he witnessed a stool being placed upon the stage.

The lights lowered.

The crowd screamed.

Kendall's backup singers harmonized, "Don't hurt me."

Kendall descended his hips upon the stool as he belted, "Oooo oooo."

"Desert me."

"Oh, yeah."

The drums started playing.

"Don't give up me." His backup singers rang out.

Kendall smiled, "What would I wanna do that for?"

The music stopped.

The crowd screamed.

The keyboard solo began playing a nice soft melody.

"Now I'm about to give you my heart. But remember this one thing. I've never been in love before."

Kendall and his backup singers harmonized, "So you gotta go easy on me."

The drums were added to the song as a guitar rang out in the distance. The tempo changed as the music picked up.

"I heard love is dangerous. Once you fall you never get enough. But the thought of you leaving. Ain't so easy for me."

The chords of the tempo lowered once more.

Kendall's backup singers sang as the other instruments began playing, "Don't hurt me."

"Yeah, yea."

"Desert me."

"Oh, no."

"Don't give up on me." His backup singers rang out.

"What would I wanna do that for?" Kendall belted.

The crowd screamed out.

"Don't use me."

"Nooo, oh."

"Take advantage of me. Make me sorry I ever counted on you." His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

"Baby, I'm counting on you." He got up from his stool.

His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

"Baby, I'm counting on you ooo."

His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

He pointed towards the crowd, "Yeah, yea. Baby, I'm counting on you ooo."

His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

"Baby, I'm on counting on you." He deepened his voice. He turned his attention towards James before singing once more, "Understand I've been here before. Thought I found someone I finally could adore. But you failed my test. Got to know you better saw I wasn't the only one. But I'm willing to put my trust in you. Baby you can put your trust in me. Just like a count to three. You can count on me and you're never gonna see."

"No numbers in my pocket." His backup singers rang.

"Yeah, yeah." He belted, "Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you. 'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one." He held the end of the note.

James blinked as he witnessed Kendall singing the ballad to him. He felt touched but he couldn't allow his emotions to be evident since he was backstage where allot of Kendall's stage team were.

Kendall turned his attention back towards the crowd who were now waving their arms in the air slowly.

"Don't hurt me."

"No, oooo."

"Desert me."

"Oh, no."

"Don't give up on me." His backup singers rang out.

"What would I wanna do that for?" Kendall belted.

The crowd screamed out.

"Don't use me."

"Nooo, oh."

"Take advantage of me. Make me sorry I ever counted on you." His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

"Baby, I'm counting on you." He raised his hand in the air and started to wave is slowly.

His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

"Oh, yeah yeah. I'm counting on you."

His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

He pointed towards the crowd, "Baby, I'm counting on you ooo."

His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

The music tempo changed as the chords went higher.

"What would I want to do that for?"

The chords lowered as the tempo changed once more.

"Don't hurt me."

"Oh oh."

"Desert me."

"No, oh."

"Don't give up on me." His backup singers rang out.

"What would I wanna do that for?." Kendall belted.

The music stopped as his backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

"Baby, I'm counting on you." He clapped.

His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

The crowd began to clap along.

"Baby, I'm counting on you ooo."

His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

He pointed towards the crowd, "Baby, I'm counting on you ooo."

His backup singers harmonized, "1, 2, 3, 4 to 5."

"Oh, yeah yeah baby I'm counting on you." Kendall sang, "Now I'm about to give you my heart. So remember this one thing. I've never been in love before yeah, you gotta go easy on me."

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? **

**Author's comments: So, I was thinking that I could throw some more angst in the mix. I would be showing more of Jendall and Lamille's relationship in the coming chapters. Or I may just change my mind hehe. I am still not sure. When writing I always know how I want it to begin and end. I never really know how the middle is going to go until I write it. So, sorry 'bout it lol. Anyway get ready for more angst hopefully spreading across the next three or four chapters. Camille wants a baby and would stop at nothing until she gets one duh duh duh! Wayne wants to open Carlos up...yeah, like that would happen...Kendall wrote a song for James...James wants Jett to audition for lead roles...**

**Why do you think Jett is so lazy?**

**Why do you think that Jo is such a bitch?**

**Why do you think that Camille is such an idiot?**

**And what is up with Dr. Dooley?**

**These are all hard questions peeps that I need answers to stat lol :)**

**Review!**


	7. Trying to make it through

**Thanks to thatKamesLover15 for another awesome review :). And thanks to all those who read, favorited and followed this story :). You guys are awesome.**

**So this chapter is all Cargan :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Carlos was staring into the distance thinking about nothing at all. Well, that wasn't completely true. He was thinking about Logan and how his life was turned upside down because he couldn't think about anything or anyone else. He had gone on a few dates with Wayne but he couldn't bring himself to open his heart to anyone else. It has been three years now but he couldn't seem to forget about Logan, and ever since he and Logan shared such an intimate moment he couldn't wrap his mind around what he wanted. He knew that he wanted Logan but he was a little unsure if the other man wanted him.

"Carlos...Carlos..." Elizabeth snapped her fingers before his eyes. She was a little upset that her husband had to attend another out of state doctor conference. Her house was empty. Their daughter, Mercedes was in medical school which meant that she was at their compound all day without any company. She had enjoyed Carlos' company and wished that the latino would make it a habit and spend some time with her, but she knew she couldn't invite him from his life. Besides he was young and she had already hooked him up with a fine doctor who she thought would be a great match for him. She applauded her match making skills because it was the only hobby she possessed besides shopping that kept her busy.

"Huh?" Carlos glanced at Elizabeth.

"Pay attention sweetheart." She placed a dress to her body and asked, "How about this one?"

Carlos glanced at the dress and winced.

"What's wrong with it?" She glanced down at the emerald mini dress she held to her frame with a scooped neckline.

"It would be great if you were single."

Elizabeth scoffed.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn me for not having another child to keep me company."

"Oh."

"Mercedes is off to medical school. My husband is at a conference. I am bored." She pouted.

Carlos chuckled, "So you turned to shopping?"

She nodded meekly.

"What happens when you stop shopping?"

"I eat ice cream and sit in front of the flat screen in hopes that someone calls or comes over." She replied innocently.

"Sounds like my life."

"Oh, honey. What about the doctor." She winked, "Are you hitting it off?"

Carlos shrugged.

"Come on. You can talk to me."

Carlos opened his lips before closing them down again, "It's nothing."

Elizabeth swallowed. She glanced into the seldom eyes of the Latino and wanted to know what was on his mind. But she chose to leave it alone. She was not about to pry into his life. He would open up to her if he wanted to.

* * *

Logan walked towards the nurses' station in the hospital and placed his patient's clipboard before a nurse. He completed writing in the comment box before stating, "I need you to key in his information. Add the attached to his file."

"No problem doctor." The nurse replied as she smiled towards Logan from where she was seated.

Logan smiled down at her, "Great. His family can visit but I want you to shorten the hours. He is still recovering."

"Is visitation only for family?"

Logan nodded, "Yes, until I say otherwise."

"Okay."

He left the nurses' station and headed down the hall and made it in the elevator. He rolled his eyes as he witnessed the man who was riding the elevator along with him.

"Hello Dr. Mitchell."

"Wayne." He said through gritted teeth.

"So how is your patient? I hear that he is very high risked."

"He is." Logan cleared his throat, "Men who have babies are at a higher risk than women."

Wayne swallowed. He did not like to hear about the studies or birth's by men because the concept was still too hard for him to grapple with. He knew as a gay man he had to live with it but he wasn't willing to accept it yet. He was grown up a certain way and he knew it was contradictory to the way he was living now, but his mind still couldn't accept it.

Logan exhaled, "Yeah, I was just glad I could have saved him and his baby."

"Why don't you switch your concentration and become an OB/GYN?" Wayne chuckled, "I would love to work along with you Dr. Mitchell."

Logan only rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was never really a friend of Wayne's because he never really liked what the other man stood for. Wayne was a Pediatrician, yet he never treated infants or children whose parent's were either gay or lesbian. Wayne seemed like a flake to Logan and he didn't need a man like that in Carlos' life. He didn't want the latino getting hurt again.

"I mean..."

"As long as the patient's aren't gay parents?" Logan snapped.

Wayne turned his eyes away from Logan's judgmental stare.

The elevator dinged open and Logan was the first to leave the steel prison.

"Dr. Mitchell."

Logan turned when he heard his name being called from over his shoulders. He smiled placing his hands in the pockets of his doctor coat. He approached his very pregnant patient with a beam, "Hey."

"Dr. Mitchell." His patient breathed while his husband placed him within a wheelchair.

Logan's eyes settled upon his patient's, "How are you feeling?"

"The baby should be here any minute now."

"Good." Logan beamed, "I read over your charts and you are doing fine."

"Great." His patient exhaled deeply.

"You're keeping up with your breathing. That is good."

His patient nodded as he glanced up at his husband, "Yeah, we are taking into consideration what you have said."

"Good." Logan nodded, "Because your pregnancy is already high risked so developing diabetes is a red flag."

"Thank you Dr. Mitchell." His patient's husband smiled, "Would you be delivering the baby?"

Logan shook his head with a frown, "I am afraid not. I specialize in Perinatology and Hematology, so I spend most of my time in the lab or in surgery. I am not trained in child birth."

His patient frowned, "You handled me with care I just wanted you to deliver our baby."

"I would if I could." He smiled down at him, "You are in good hands though. Your doctor is one of the best in his field." He placed a comforting hand upon his patient's shoulder, "Well, I have to get to the lab. Have a safe delivery."

"Thank you so much Dr. Mitchell."

Logan smiled getting his footing and walking down the hall.

Wayne appeared beside Logan, "You are a hit with your patients."

"I am a good doctor Wayne."

"I never said you weren't."

Logan stopped his feet when he was in front of the lab, "I have work to do."

"See you around."

"I doubt it." Logan mumbled.

* * *

Camille grumbled as she glanced at her mother-in-law who sat upon her sectional in her living room. She had been pacing trying to figure out her next move with her husband. After her little spat with her husband the other day he was not speaking with her. They hadn't even slept in the same bed. He was more distant than usual and it was because of Carlos who had magically reappeared int their lives without warning. Camille was starting to wonder why she hadn't suggested they move away. Yet, all of their lives were in L.A, and Camille really loved it here. She wanted to become an actress more than ever so she needed to remain. She just needed to get Carlos far away, but she didn't know how.

"What are you thinking?"

Camille silenced her feet, "Carlos is ruining my life again."

Joanna nodded, "Yeah, he poisoned Logan's mind the first time now he wants to try and do it again."

Camille hummed.

"But he wouldn't get away with it this time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because my son is committed to you."

Camille smiled.

"He is not going to break his commitment with you for some tart that he may have dated ages ago."

"Okay." Camille breathed, "I believe you."

"Yeah."

"So what do we do?"

"Force Logan to give you what you want."

Camille shook her head, "I don't know."

"Come on, that is the whole reason that you are here right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"We forced Logan not to go after Carlos that day. We forced him to marry you."

"But..."

"If you want to live happily sometimes you have to steal it." Joanna smirked.

Camille nodded. She would really do anything Joanna said. She would follow her to the ends of the earth if she had said so. Camille could trust Joanna because she got her to where she was now. She knew listening to her would get her what she wanted the most, "I understand."

"Great, now here is what you need to do."

* * *

Carlos rounded up Elizabeth's purchases before opening his lips, "I don't know what Wayne and I are yet."

Elizabeth smiled at Carlos' confession.

"I mean we have only just met but I should..."

"Don't think too much about it darling."

"I know I shouldn't but..." He paused, "I guess I am a hopeless romantic."

"We all are."

Carlos nodded, "I am just messed up from my last relationship. I need more time."

"How much more?"

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know yet."

Elizabeth frowned, "Sorry it is not working out for you. I should have never..."

"No...it's not your fault. I do like hanging out with the doctor though." Carlos giggled. Truth was he liked that Wayne wined and dined him. He still felt intimidated by the doctor, but that didn't mean he had objected to when a man would try and woe him. He was opened to it since Logan was not stepping up to the plate and doing it. He groaned hating himself for thinking and comparing Logan to Wayne. It really shouldn't be a competition between the two but Carlos felt that there was.

"Well continue to hang out with Wayne and see how it goes."

"I guess I will."

"You never know when love will come and knock you off of your feet." Elizabeth beamed, "It has happened to me already so I know it will happen to you. Stop thinking about this ex-boyfriend because clearly he is not thinking about you."

"You're right."

"I am. You are young and you need to move on and live your life."

"I do." Carlos giggled.

"That's the spirit."

"The doctor wants to take me out again tonight."

"Go out and have some fun, you deserve it."

* * *

Logan groaned as he left the lab. It was a long day of testing test tubs and sampling blood. He got into this profession because one of his patient's during his residency needed a blood transfusion while going through pregnancy making her pregnancy high risked. And she was not the only one, there were many who had abnormalities within their blood causing the high risk of pregnancies. So he did his concentrated in two areas thinking that he could be a greater help by saving people. This had arisen a passion within him to become an OB/GYN, and although he was turned off from it because Camille wanted to have his baby he felt this discipline calling to him as the days went on. He entered into the steel prison he was trapped in before with Wayne and rode it to the maternal ward to check on his patient. His patient had an abnormal amount of aggressive B cells in his blood resulting in Lymphoma. Logan had to work together with the radiologist and the oncologist to treat his patient. He also performed a routine surgery to extract a few of these aggressive B cells that had turned into tumors. Logan entered his patient's room with his chart within his hand.

"Hey doc." His patient cracked a smile upon his dry lips.

"Your charts are looking good." Logan smiled, "How you feeling?"

"He is doing well Doc."

Logan turned his eyes from his patient to acknowledge his patient's wife standing in the room. She exited the bathroom and made her way towards her husband's bedside.

His patient nodded slowly before wincing in pain.

His wife panicked, "How long is he supposed to recover. Are you sure surgery was what was best for him?"

"I know I have been treating him for awhile now and you were looking for other results besides surgery but it had to be done." Logan glanced into the wife's scared eyes. He had seen it all before on the faces of his patient's love ones but he had to assure them that what he was doing was for the best.

The wife nodded slowly.

His patient only nodded knowing that Logan was one of the best doctors in the state. When he had contracted this disease Dr. Mitchell was at the top of the list so he knew he could have been trusted him.

"The radio and chemotherapy were not working. I did not like how they were affecting your body. Bone marrow surgery was the best cause of action." Logan glanced down at the chart once more. He set it down before walking over to his patient and checking the machines he was connected to. He took out his little flashlight and checked his vitals.

The wife stood back and watched Logan working feeling a little anxiety raise in her bones. She didn't want to see her husband like this but right now she had to live with him being in a hospital bed for now which was hard since he never got sick.

"Everything looks good." Logan nodded, "Visiting hours are almost done."

The wife replied meekly, "Can't I stay with him through the night?"

Logan swallowed. He turned to his patient then to his wife, "I would let the nurse know." He smiled, "Good night."

"Good night doc."

* * *

Carlos arrived home to James and Jett's and set his tote upon his bed. He was exhausted. It wasn't really a rough day, he just spent most of it thinking about Logan and Wayne. He hated his life. He wished he and Wayne had never happened because now he was feeling guilty for stringing this guy along. He jumped at the sound of his cell phone and answered, "Hey."

"Hey." Wayne chuckled, "I am leaving work as we speak. How about dinner at my place?"

Carlos blushed, "Um..."

"Please don't say no."

"Okay." Carlos giggled.

"Great. Text me the address and I would pick you up soon." He hung up.

Carlos was at a loss for words, "No, I didn't mean okay as in okay...Hello? Hello?" He groaned tossing his cell phone on his bed. He knew if a guy wanted to have dinner at his place it usually was code for I want to get you in my bed. He hated his life.

* * *

Logan entered his mansion with a yawn. He was going to sleep until noon tomorrow since he had a late wake up call. He bumped into his wife as he made his way to his guest room and rolled his eyes.

Camille stood before him with a sheer robe upon her shoulders. She smiled letting it drop from her shoulders to reveal a laced red and black thong with pasties that she wore on her nipples.

Logan turned his eyes away, "Put on some clothes."

"Why?" She ran her hands across his broad shoulders and back, "Don't you want me?" She sucked on his earlobe.

Logan pushed her away, "No, I don't."

"Listen to me." She growled, "I am your wife. I am supposed to get it anytime I want it."

Logan folded his arms above his chest, "I am tired. My head hearts."

Camille rolled her eyes, "Sure you are."

"Do you even know what I do everyday?" He arched his brow.

"Think about Carlos?"

"No." He let out, "What is my profession?"

"You're a doctor who helps people."

He groaned, "What is my concentration?"

She shrugged.

"You want to jump into bed with a man you know nothing about?"

"You're not just any man. You're my husband." She beamed.

"Yeah." Logan nodded, "Your very rich husband that is tired after a long day. I had to perform surgery today."

"Oh, so you're a surgeon?"

Logan just stared at her and blinked, "I am going to bed." He headed for the kitchen.

"That's not the bedroom."

"I know. I usually drink some tea after a long day to sooth my anxieties so I can fall asleep faster."

Camille ran to his side, "I can help."

"No, you burned breakfast a few mornings ago." He replied.

She pouted.

* * *

Wayne opened his front door for Carlos.

Carlos stepped into Wayne's house and marveled at the warm colors that stood before him. His heart softened because everything had looked so homey. His house even smelt great. It was a nice house.

"What do you think?" He walked in behind Carlos.

The latino nodded.

"Come here." Wayne took Carlos by the hand and led him towards the kitchen.

Carlos mouth stood agape as he entered the kitchen and peered out it's ceiling to floor windows out into the dead of night and saw the city's lights. It was beautiful. Wayne's house stood upon a hill so he got the best view.

"You should see the view from my bedroom."

Carlos blushed.

Wayne chuckled, "I'm sorry. That was not a line to get you into bed."

"Good."

"I know better than to coax you into my bed. You're way too smart for that."

"Are you patronizing me doctor?"

"I would never do that." Wayne smiled.

Carlos giggled.

"You still have a gorgeous smile."

Carlos blushed.

"So, have a seat and let me cater to you."

"Okay." He replied as he was ushered to a table on the veranda in his backyard. Wayne had handed him a wine that was a good year. He sipped it feeling the taste buds in his mouth come alive. He glanced out at the view admiring how the moon light was shinning upon Wayne's pool. It was breathtaking. He wanted to remain here forever.

Wayne approached Carlos with their plates within his hands. He set Carlos' plate before him before setting his plate down and taking a seat.

Carlos set down his wine glass and glanced down at his plate, "What is it?"

"Seared tuna with artichoke, spinach and kale."

"The only two colors on my plate are pink and green." Carlos added.

Wayne laughed, "I forgot you're a designer."

"Yeah, where are the rest of the colors?"

"Well that's all you needed." He added, "You can get all you need right there." He took up his fork and began eating.

Carlos shrugged taking up his fork and beginning to eat. He placed the food between his lips and nearly choked over the taste.

"You alright?"

Carlos nodded. When he had witnessed Wayne turn his head he took his napkin and disposed of his food that was in his mouth. It had no flavor and it was bitter. The tuna was fishy and still had a few scales on it. The vegetables were bitter and hard to eat. He knew he couldn't make it through this dinner.

* * *

Joanna entered his son's mansion and spied Camille sitting on the sofa, "What's wrong?"

"Logan went to bed." She huffed.

"Why?"

"Apparently he had surgery today and he is tired." Camille mocked.

"It's fine sweetheart you could try another night." She was optimistic.

Camille spirits returned, "Yeah, I mean he does have a late day tomorrow."

"And Logan wakes up early."

"That's right." Camille stood to her feet, "I would have to use another tactic." She beamed heading towards her bedroom.

Joanna beamed as she headed towards the guest bedroom.

* * *

Logan sat up in bed and groaned. He couldn't wrap his mind around his wife. He hated his life, but most of all he hated how he and Carlos had ended things that day. He should have never made him believe that it was only a fuck because it wasn't. Yes, he had missed the sex but he had also missed the man. He couldn't take living in misery for the rest of his life. He wanted to be with the man of his dreams and that man was Carlos. He knew that their courtship wasn't every long when they were together but he knew that Carlos was the one and there wasn't anything anyone could do to keep them apart. Carlos was right he didn't fight for him. He needed to prove to Carlos that they needed to be together. He needed Carlos back in his life. He moaned the more he thought about the man of his dreams.

Logan placed his hand upon his now stiff member and closed his eyelids thinking about the latino's skin, his lips and his ass. He pulled his dick out of his pajama bottoms and began to ran his hand along it. He moved his hips upwards imagining the feeling of thrusting his dick into the latino's ass hole. It was the greatest feeling in the world. He rubbed the head of his penis biting down on his bottom lip as a light moan escaped his lips. He increased the rhythm of his hand and moaned out, "Carlos."

* * *

Carlos' ears began to ring and he blinked. He glanced around his shoulders at Wayne's living room and smiled. They had moved from outside to inside after they had completed their meal. Carlos had feed his meal to a nearby plant when Wayne was not looking. Now they were in the living room for what Wayne constituted as dessert. Carlos soon settled his eyes upon the doctor who entered the room with two teal bowls within his hands.

Wayne set one bowl into Carlos' hands.

"What's this?" Carlos glanced down at the icy substance in the bowl.

"Italian ice."

"Huh?"

"Just eat it." Wayne replied as he took a seat next to Carlos. He placed an arm around the latino bringing him closer to his body.

Carlos grunted. He took up the spoon and placed the ice between his lips. He moaned in pleasure.

"Good right?"

Carlos nodded.

"I knew you would like it."

Carlos blushed.

Wayne set his bowl down and glanced down at the latino.

Carlos glanced up to witness Wayne glancing down at him and felt self-conscious, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Wayne replied. He leaned his head down to Carlos.

Carlos licked his lips and swallowed which probably wasn't such a good idea because Wayne's lips crushed into his.

Wayne tasted the sweetness upon Carlos' lips and tried to pry the latino's lips open with his tongue but they were pinned. He broke the kiss and stared down at the frightened latino, "I am sorry. I thought..."

"Can you drop me home now?" Carlos stood to his feet.

"Carlos listen I didn't mean to..." He sighed when he watched the latino walking towards his front door. He knew this was going to be harder than he had originally thought.

* * *

**So there was no Kames...don't kill me but I have broken the chapters into parts. So Cargan gets their own chapter and Kames get's their own chapter. But this would only last for the next three chapters. Keep that in mind.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**if you like this chapter let me know and Review!**


	8. The truth about us

**This is some more Cargan for you folks :**

**Kames will make an appearance in the next two chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan yawned as he made his way out of his guest bedroom. He hadn't slept a wink last night because he was thinking about the latino. He needed to make Carlos his but at this moment he didn't know how he could compete with Wayne. Carlos had seemed very smitten with Wayne, and very pissed with him. He had to prove to the latino that when they had sex it was not more than just a fuck. He loved Carlos and he had to prove it to him. He knew he had hurt Carlos by his actions long ago and that he was still hurting him. He could still remember how sad Carlos looked that day he met him in the bathroom at their favorite restaurant. He wanted to tell him but Carlos was stubborn and had believed otherwise. He couldn't get their encounter out of their head because that was the moment he had felt that he had maybe lost the latino again forever.

* * *

Carlos awakened with a yawn. He exhaled deeply thinking about his date last night. He didn't know why he was so hesitant to kiss the doctor. He knew he should give him a chance because Wayne had a very impressive resume and he was a very charitable guy, but when they were together he never saw what Elizabeth had seen. He saw a very cocky and vain man who was always showing off his wealth and status to him. Carlos wondered if this was the technique Wayne would use to woe men. If so he was sinking. Carlos did not care about all of that. He was a hopeless romantic looking for love. He knew that all other things were secondary because he wanted to be happy and in love. He quickly got out of bed and entered into the kitchen. He was surprised that no one was home. He had enough of James and Jett constant fighting about their careers. He was tired of the people around him as well as himself living in unhappiness. He needed to be happy and maybe the doctor would make him happy, if he only allowed himself to be happy. Maybe he was too picky. Carlos sighed thinking that maybe he should not think so much and just do. He reentered his bedroom and took up his cell phone. Elizabeth's words kept ringing out in his head. He had to let go of Logan because Logan had obviously let go of him. He sent a text to Wayne inviting himself to be woed by the man again. He had to take a shot with Wayne because this could be his second shot at happiness if he just learned to open up his heart and accept him.

* * *

Camille witnessed as her husband entered the kitchen and beamed. She wore a silk robe over her shoulders hoping it could turn him on and give him some ideas. She knew Logan probably needed some release and she was going to be the one to give it to him. Logan had not touched her since their wedding because he had stated that he was taking a vow of celibacy. He didn't even look at Camille. Camille had only remembered him ever looking at her in disgust. This had made her felt rejected more than anything because she was a hopeless romantic who was hopelessly in love with Logan and hopelessly in love with the idea that he had loved her as much as she did. She needed to woe him into her bed because she needed her husband more than ever. She needed to prove to him that their love was what he needed within his life because their love was the purest thing that could possibly make his days brighter. He didn't need Carlos and she was willing to prove that to him.

Tia stood to the stove within her employers kitchen and prepared Logan's breakfast. Her head shot up when he entered the kitchen and she beamed, "Buenas Dias."

"Buenas Dias Tia." Logan smiled at her.

Tia plated Logan's breakfast and set it upon the breakfast nook that was in the kitchen.

Logan poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting before his breakfast plate.

Camille frowned. She took a seat at the table next to her husband, "Do you not see me?"

Logan refused to acknowledge her.

"Am I invisible?"

Logan finally glanced at his wife, "Oh, I do not see you there."

Tia snickered.

Camille folded her arms above her chest with a pout, "I was the one who told Tia to make you breakfast this morning."

"But she makes me breakfast every morning." He replied matter of factly.

"Yeah, but I told her what to make."

"Do you want a reward?" He sipped his coffee.

"Yes." Camille smiled, "Have sex with me."

Logan spat out his coffee.

Camille giggled, "You don't have to go in until one."

Logan yawned.

"I want to feel close to you."

Logan glanced into her eyes, "We are close right now. How much more closer do you want us to be?"

"As close as two people who love each other should be." She massaged his arm with her fingers.

Logan frowned, "I never mentioned loving you in my vows."

"I think you did." She lied knowing that he had stated that it was only an agreement on paper and that he would never love her the way she wanted to be love.

Logan groaned as he got up from his seat, "Gracias tia pero ya no estoy hambriento. He perdido mi apetito."

Tia nodded, "Oh, sí el sr. Mitchell, entiendo. Su esposa tiene una manera de hacer que todos nuestros estómagos malestar."

Logan laughed, "Sí "

Camille glanced at the pair who were talking back and forth in confusion. She stood up and turned to her husband, "What are you two saying?" She hated that they had a latina working within their home. Logan had agreed to the idea because he felt that it was his only connection to Carlos. Camille hated anything that reminded her husband of the latino wanting to shut Logan off from the world, because then he would truly be able to fall in love with her.

Tia frowned as she spoke, "What?"

Camille sounded, "Didn't I tell you to learn English?"

"Why can't you learn Spanish?" Logan questioned.

"I never wanted a latina cook." She growled, "When did you become so fluent?"

"I was dating a latino some time ago." He reminisce.

"It has been three years." Camille frowned.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip, "I know but I still remember every lesson." He remembered how Carlos taught him using sex as a great motivation for Logan to improve on his Spanish speaking skills.

Camille rolled her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She took Logan's head within her hands and crushed their lips together.

* * *

Wayne opened his front door to reveal Carlos standing behind it. He was surprised and confused by the latino's text because of how he had crashed and burned the night before. He didn't know the latino's motivation for wanting to return to his place but he was happy that Carlos had seemed to be opening up to him which was his main goal because he had liked Carlos and wanted them to possibly be something more.

Carlos smiled as he witnessed Wayne standing before him in nothing but pajama bottoms. He blushed. Carlos had to admit that Wayne was gorgeous. He was everything a man could possibly want but there was something nagging at him deep down and didn't want to allow Wayne in his heart. Carlos just had to try because Wayne might be the next love of his life.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to see you and cook you breakfast?"

Wayne arched his brow, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Wayne stepped aside and allowed the latino to enter. He bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Carlos' ass bounce within his jeans. He could possibly redeem himself for what had happened last night.

Carlos entered Wayne's kitchen and headed for the refrigerator.

"So what are you making?" Wayne entered his kitchen and asked.

"It's a surprise." Carlos giggled as he removed a few ingredients from the refrigerator.

Wayne sighed, "Look, about last night..." His words were caught in his throat when he felt the latino's lips upon his own.

Carlos broke the kiss and licked his lips. He smiled.

Wayne grinned. He had the latino where he wanted him which would soon lead to his bedroom.

"Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour."

"Okay." Wayne nodded, "I will go freshen up." He glanced at the latino not missing the red that had appeared upon his cheeks.

* * *

Logan pushed Camille's body from his own, "What the hell are you doing?"

Camille appeared embarrassed. Her eyes moved to Tia who was holding back a chuckle. She glared towards the other woman who finally made her way out of the kitchen. Camille turned to her husband and growled, "I am tired of waiting. I want to feel you. I need you." She removed her silk robe from upon her shoulders to reveal the lace underwear that she wore underneath. She bit down on her bottom lip and stared back at him with eyes filled with lust.

"You want my child." He swallowed.

"Don't I have that right?" She was feeling a sense of obligation because she was his wife.

Logan shook his head in outrage, "No."

"Why don't I?"

"Because I don't want any children." Logan lied not wanting Camille to bear any of his children because he knew that then she would be bond to him forever. He was not going to leave the mother of his children because he knew how hard it was on him when his father had left his mom. He was not going to subject his children to that.

"Liar." She called his bluff.

"So you were about to rape me?" Logan stepped back from her.

"No." Camille shook her head.

"I can't do this anymore." Logan sounded.

"Do what?' Camille swallowed.

"I don't love you. I never loved you. I don't want you. We don't need to be together." He replied truthfully.

Camille frowned, "What about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"He had a dying wish Logan."

Logan swallowed harshly.

"Are you going to go back on your father's wish for you to marry a woman and bear her children?"

Logan turned his back to his wife. He knew the only reason he had married her and not gone after Carlos was because his father's dying wish was for him to marry a woman. He knew his father was not happy with his choice of being gay. His father had even expressed it, but he thought he was warming up to the idea when he was supporting him. But he never did. Joanna told Logan that his father had always felt as if he was a burden and wanted nothing to do with him because he was gay. Logan felt tears coming to his eyes as he remembered how he never had the relationship that he wanted to have with his father. He was the outcast in his father's life and didn't know how to fix their relationship. So, when his mother had expressed to him how his father had wanted to see him with a woman he grabbed onto Camille even though he never wanted to. When he and Carlos had broken up his father had died soon after. His mother made him believe that he had died of a broken heart knowing his son was gay. Logan couldn't fathom the thought that he was initially the reason for his father's death. He wanted to do right by his dad and this was the way he thought he could do right by him. He had inherited all of the money his father had left behind but he always had felt guilty receiving the money knowing that his father always wanted him to deny who he was. He was still denying himself the right to be happy hoping that somehow his father was looking down at him and was happy to see his son marry a woman. He needed to obey his father in death because he felt like he never did that when he was alive. He just hated that he had to be unhappy and deny himself the right to love and freely express his love for a man.

* * *

Carlos set a plate before Wayne at his dinning table with a beam before taking a seat before his plate.

Wayne glanced down at his colorful plate and beamed, "Colors." He recited remembering how Carlos had desired a more colorful plate the night before.

"Yes." Carlos giggled. He glanced down at the smoked salmon, eggs, and spinach that sat upon his plate.

"It looks and smells great." Wayne took up his fork.

Carlos nodded, "Enjoy."

Wayne placed his fork between his lips and moaned. His eyes fluttered closed.

Carlos witnessed Wayne's expression and laughed.

"So good." Wayne recited.

"I know." Carlos winked.

"You are some cook."

"Well my mom owned a diner when I was younger. I learned to cook from her."

"Wow." He listened to Carlos' humble beginnings and began to realize that maybe the latino was not impressed by his life, "You should become a chef." He suggested.

Carlos shook his head, "No, being a designer is in my blood."

"Okay." Wayne nodded, "I remembered you saying you wanted a store."

"I do." He beamed.

"I hope I could make that happen for you one day." He smiled.

Carlos eyes sparkled, "You mean that?"

"Oh, absolutely." Wayne started, "I love spending time with you Carlos." He glanced into the latino's brown eyes, "I want us to take the next step and be together."

Carlos swallowed harshly.

"I am hoping that you want that as well."

Carlos remained silent as he sat at the other end of the table.

* * *

Logan turned to face his wife with his arms folded above his chest, "Why would you bring up my father?"

"Because I think you needed a little motivation."

"No, I think you wanted to manipulate me." The wheels in his head began spinning as he started to put everything together.

"I would never do that."

"Sure you wouldn't." Logan replied unconvinced by his wife's words. He knew his mother and Camille were always up to something, "You and my mother have been manipulating me before we were married. I am beginning to think you two had something to gain from all of this."

Camille lost the taste for her words, "Why would you think that?"

"I know my mother." Logan groaned, "I tried not to see it before because I was so hurt from my father's death and so hurt from losing Carlos that I let her talk me into doing things I clearly did not want to do."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that even though I loved my father, he never loved me enough to want me to live my life the way I wanted to."

"Logan..."

"No." He shook his head violently against the wind, "I am not going to let you manipulate me into getting you pregnant and into loving you. I don't want any of those things."

"But your father..."

"My father is dead..." Logan sounded, "I don't have to listen to him anymore." He left the kitchen.

Camille frowned realizing that her plan was failing.

* * *

Wayne sipped on his mimosa while leaning his back to his counter as he watched the latino before him washing a few dishes. The thoughts in his minds were growing as he kept his eyes upon the latino's ass. He set down his flute and wrapped his arms around Carlos placing his lips upon his neck.

Carlos tensed up when he felt Wayne's arms around him. Those lips had felt foreign and they had no place upon his neck. He needed to tell Wayne he wanted to take things slow, but then again he had to be open to accepting Wayne into his heart. He had to let go of Logan. He felt his lips upon his neck and his eyes fluttered closed. He giggled before clearing his throat and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have to finish washing these dishes." Carlos replied. He didn't want to take this step with Wayne. He cursed at himself realizing that he may have sent the doctor mixed signals.

"I don't have to go in until around one this afternoon." He forced the latino to face him and pulled him tightly within his arms.

Carlos swallowed as he placed his hands upon Wayne's shoulders. He tried not to look into the other man's eyes, "Wayne..."

Wayne leaned his head towards Carlos' lips.

Carlos turned his head forcing Wayne's lips to land upon his neck.

Wayne inhaled Carlos' cologne and placed light kisses upon his neck.

Carlos tried to push himself out of the other man's arms, "I don't think..."

"You don't think what..."

"Maybe we should take things slow." Carlos recited.

Wayne released the latino. He groaned, "You're such a tease."

"What?"

Wayne chuckled, "I love men who tease me. Makes the sex even hotter." He moved his arms to wrap around Carlos once more.

"Wayne..."

Wayne removed his arms, "Okay, I get it."

"Do you?"

"You want to take things slowly."

"Yes." Carlos breathed.

"How slow do we need to go?" He questioned not liking how their breakfast date had turned South.

Carlos giggled, "As slow as it needs to be."

Wayne frowned, "You know you could give a guy blue balls."

"Waiting is good. This is where we could figure out where we are going."

"Okay. So are we a couple?"

Carlos pondering before reciting. He needed to open himself up and be optimistic about everything, "We are just two guys who are dating to see where this relationship could led them."

"I think I can live with that."

"Okay." Carlos smiled.

"So no sex?"

"No sex."

Wayne took one last look at Carlos licking his lips.

Carlos felt somewhat violated as Wayne's eyes continue to roll up and down his body.

* * *

Camille entered her BMW and sighed. She removed her over-sized sunglasses from a compartment within her car and placed them upon her face.

Joanna stepped into the passenger side of her daughter-in-law's vehicle and sighed, "What exactly did he say?"

Camille couldn't open her lips to reveal the words that she needed to tell her mother-in-law. They both had worked so hard into convincing Logan to marry Camille. They couldn't allow Logan to walk out on Camille after everything that had happened.

"Tell me Camille."

"He doesn't want to adhere to his father's wishes."

Joanna gasped, "Does he want a divorce?"

"God only knows what he wants." She shrugged. Camille shifted her car into gear as she drove out of her driveway.

"If he divorces you then our lives are over."

"You don't think I know that." She sighed, "I mean we have everything."

"If he divorces you then we both would be cut off." She growled, "Logan's father and I have had our differences. And since we were already divorced he left nothing for me in his will."

"Logan will not ask for a divorce." Camille tried to convince herself.

"Convince him that he needs you."

"How?"

"You would think of something honey. You're smart." Joanna smiled as she glanced out the window.

* * *

Carlos witnessed Wayne walking down his staircase in his scrubs and beamed before feeling his hand being grabbed as Wayne lead him outside.

Wayne opened the passenger side door for Carlos who giggled. He sat behind his steering wheel and turned to the latino, "This morning was amazing."

"It was wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Wayne leaned over and placed a kiss upon Carlos' cheek.

Carlos blushed.

"I hope that isn't overstepping my boundaries."

"I can live with that." He nodded.

"Good." He started his ignition, "Are we on for tonight?"

"Not so fast boy. We are taking things slow." He giggled.

Wayne nodded as he backed his car out of his driveway, "How about tomorrow night?"

Carlos smiled at Wayne's resilience, "I would call you."

Wayne winced, "That doesn't sound so promising."

"I called you this morning didn't I?" Carlos beamed.

"You did." He chuckled, "I would be waiting by my phone."

* * *

Logan did his rounds in the hospital. He walked through the halls and witnessed a little child out in the halls and silenced his steps. Logan glanced down at the child then at the room that the patient must have been assigned to.

The little boy glanced up at Logan and giggled, "Hi."

"Hello." Logan bent down to the little boys level. He smiled at him and noticed that he reminded him of the latino, "What are you doing out of your room?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

The boy laughed, "My mom was supposed to come and see me. I am waiting for her to come."

"How about you wait in your room?"

The boy bowed his head and frowned, "It's lonely in there."

Logan glanced down at his wrist watch before speaking, "How about we wait together?"

The boy's head shot up and displayed a smile upon his lips, "Yes."

"Okay." Logan stood up and held onto the boy's hand.

* * *

Wayne placed his white doctor's coat upon his shoulders as he approached the nurses' station. He nodded down at a few nurses who giggled at him. He grinned, "How's my patient doing?"

A nurse handed Wayne a chart.

Wayne nodded studying the chart as he made his way to his patient's room. He entered the room and silenced his steps when he heard a conversation being held before him.

Logan closed a story book he had just read.

"More." The boy sat in his bed and clapped.

"That's enough." Wayne replied.

Logan cleared his throat, "Sorry, I saw him in the halls and I wanted..."

"To steal my patient?" Wayne arched his brow. He was confused by Logan. The other man didn't want anything to do with children yet he was in his patient's room trying to win him over. Wayne growled not knowing what the other man's motives were.

"I would never..." Logan raised from his hips, "He was wondering the halls. Maybe you should have been on time."

Wayne snickered, "Well, thank you Dr. Mitchell but I am here now. It was you who said you didn't want anything to do with children, but here you are."

"I never said that." Logan shot a glare at Wayne.

"You never said you were willing to work in this field. You had your opportunity but you lost it." He stated.

Logan shook his head towards Wayne sensing a little bit of jealous coming from the other man.

The little boy waved at Logan, "Bye."

"See you later chap." He exited the room before witnessing a brunette enter the room.

"Mom!" The little boy jumped from his bed.

Logan felt something flutter in his heart. He was really considering changing his discipline because spending his days with children were rewarding. He was not going to let Wayne's words get to him because they were false. He loved children he just had his reasons for why he didn't want to enter the Obstetric field just yet.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. A relationship on the rocks

**Here is some Kames! for you all :)**

**The title of this chapter is a play on words since Jo is really a drunk lol.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall entered his mansion and set his duffel bag at the front door. It had been a hard few days on tour since he was working overtime to get James to trust him again. On top of that he had to come home every night and a few days to make sure his daughter wasn't being neglected by her mother. He had allot of things on his mind, but he knew initially that family came first. He raced up his staircase to his daughter's bedroom and saw her sleeping soundly in the arms of her nanny. He sighed. He had gotten a call last night about Kendolyn making a fuss but he couldn't move because he had to be on stage. He prayed she had slept through the night, but by the looks of it she probably didn't fall asleep until the early morning hours. He turned away and walked down the hall towards his bedroom. Something was pausing the rhythm of his steps because he did not want to enter the emotional vertex of his bedroom knowing that Jo was within. He had slept in his dressing room last night because he was too tired to make it home. He was also too tired for Jo's bitching, he needed to be fully rested for that. Now that he was, he didn't know if he could take anymore of it. He entered into his master bedroom and witnessed his wife sitting up in bed with a lit cigarette in one hand and a whiskey in the other. He paused.

Jo blew smoke from her lips and glanced into the emerald green eyes that stood before her.

"When do you smoke?"

Jo coughed.

Kendall rushed to her side and removed the cigarette that she held between her thumb and index finger. He entered their bathroom and flushed it down the toilet before reentering his bedroom to witness Jo's position had now changed. She was searching through her night stand for another cigarette. He stopped the movements of her frantic fingers.

Jo called out, "I need it." She shouted, "Kendall, I need it." She sounded like a junky who needed a hit.

Kendall held her hands within his own, "Jo."

Jo shook her head violently against the wind, "Kendall I need it."

"Need what?"

Tears began to weld up within her red eyes, "I need it."

"Tell me?"

"Kendall, I need it." She broke down and cried.

Kendall sighed pulling her to cry upon his chest.

Jo cried louder holding onto Kendall's clothing. She had spent the whole night in regret. She was emotionally depressed and she needed something to lift her spirits but nothing was. She couldn't look at her daughter because every time she thought about Kendolyn she thought about her union with Kendall, and her union with Kendall was based on a lie. She couldn't fathom to do or think about anything. She wanted to feel better. She needed to feel better, but she couldn't. She wanted to stop thinking. So, she turned to one thing she never used to do allot of and another thing she had never tried before. Hopefully, her anxieties would be set at ease, but truth was they just put her in a panic. She couldn't escape the feeling of her relationship falling apart. It was on the rocks and she could do nothing to salvage it.

* * *

James returned home from a busy night. He placed his over-sized tote on his sofa and entered into his kitchen. He sighed turning on his heels to make some breakfast before possibly taking a nap and heading out again. The tour was exhilarating, but after Kendall had sang that song to him a few nights ago he didn't know how to react. He didn't know if Kendall was being genuine or what his plans were because he was still with his wife and James was still in fact married to Jett. He wanted to react but he didn't know how to. Avoiding Kendall had seemed to be the name of the game at this point. He had to be professional with him because this was a professional relationship. A note that was left on the counter had caught his eyes and he nodded. Carlos had went om to work this morning. He poured himself some coffee and made his way into his bedroom. He jumped at the sight of his husband coming out of their bed.

Jett's eyes landed upon James. He yawned, "You're back."

"I am." James sipped his coffee.

"How is life of the rich and famous?"

"Jett..." James started. He didn't need to get into this this morning. He was tired needed to relax before Kendall's show tonight.

"I am just curious." He disappeared into their bathroom.

James set his mug down and began to strip. He heard a whistle from over his shoulders and blushed.

Jett appeared behind his husband and placed his arms around his waist, "You look hot."

"So do you." James turned around to face him.

Jett pushed himself away from his husband and sighed.

"What is it?"

"How long are you going to be working for him?"

"We have one more week in L.A then he goes on tour for three months I think." The taller man shrugged.

Jett growled, "You want him to win you back don't you?"

James hesitated before replying, "What...no."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't." James sounded, "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you James?" Jett folded his arms above his chest, "This is why you wanted me to audition for that part you want to look forward to having a husband who is on the same level at Kendall."

James shook his head against the wind, "No."

"Well, you were gone all night. Were you with Kendall?"

"I am his stylist Jett."

"Answer me?" Jett shouted.

James jumped, "Yeah."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

James shook his head in fright.

"I don't want you working with him anymore. Find another star to work with."

"Jett this is my job. You can't just ask me to quit when you don't like who I am working with."

"You are mine James."

"So that means that you can control my steps?"

"I can when they involve Kendall Knight."

James shook his head against the wind, "What are you saying?"

"Find someone else to dress or find another career." He replied before walking out of their bedroom.

James stood still and remained in stock over his husband's words.

* * *

Kendall finally got Jo to calm down by rocking her within his lap. He was laying upon their bed with her head within his lap. He turned his eyes to their bedroom door when he heard a knock sound behind it, "Come in."

Kendolyn smiled when she noticed her dad in the room. She bounced within her nanny's arms.

"Hey baby." Kendall beamed.

"Hey daddy." Kendolyn hugged her dad when she was placed by his side.

"How are you?" He felt her forehead.

Her nanny added, "Her fever is breaking."

"That is good." He kissed her forehead, "How did you sleep?"

Kendolyn placed her hands within her mother's hair, "What is wrong with mommy?"

Kendall exhaled deeply.

Kendolyn's nanny asked, "You want me to take her down for breakfast?"

"No give us a minute."

She nodded before leaving the room.

"What's wrong with mommy daddy?" Kendolyn asked innocently.

Jo began to stir within Kendall's arms staring at nothing in particular. She had envisioned a speck upon the wall and stared closely to witness a woman making her way out of that speck. That woman was her. She was so happy. She needed to find happiness again, but how could she with a gay husband who wanted nothing to do with her? She had thought that maybe she could turn him back into the man that he once was because he was probably changed by James. James was the reason why he had turned gay all of a sudden. She knew Kendall and he was not gay. They were in love, well that was what she had thought. She was a hopeless romantic and she was hopeless in love with a man that she knew deep down would not and could not love her back. She was in a love affair all by herself and did not know how to come out of it because it sucked being apart of a one sided love romance. She needed desperately to remove herself out of the desperation that she had found herself in but nothing she could have done could help. She needed happiness and the source of her happiness was being with her husband.

Kendall sighed as he ran his hands through Jo's blonde hair, "Mommy is tired."

"Why?"

"She just is."

Kendolyn shone her innocent emerald eyes at her father, "Why is mommy tired all the time? She never wants to play with me." She pouted, "Does she not love me?"

Kendall's heart fall, "Of course she loves you babe."

"Then why wouldn't she play with me?"

Kendall sighed deeply, "Mommy and daddy are going through something right now."

"So does it make mommy tired?"

"Yes."

Kendolyn glanced down at Jo before jumping, "Is mommy having another baby like me?"

Kendall couldn't help but smile, "No, baby."

She frowned, "I don't understand. Why are you not telling me stuff? Is it because I am four?" She held up four fingers, "I would be five soon."

Kendall chuckled, "Yes, you are becoming a big girl."

She nodded.

Jo raised her head from Kendall's lap and turned to her night stand. She took a gulp of her whiskey and staggered towards the bathroom. She later emerged with a cigarette between her fingers.

Kendall jumped from their bed, "What the hell are you doing?" Kendall removed the cigarette from between her fingers.

Jo pushed him away, "I am not happy."

"No shit." Kendall whispered.

Jo glanced at him with blank eyes. She felt nothing. She wanted so badly to feel something but she felt nothing. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to feel something. She would do anything just to feel and be happy. She deserved that much. She glanced at her daughter within the bed with blurry vision before leaving their bedroom.

Kendolyn watched her mother's steps and began to cry.

Kendall scooped his little girl within his arms and followed Jo hoping she would not do anything destructive.

* * *

"No." James stood his ground as he stood before his husband.

"What?" Jett asked as he stood with his back facing James. He turned around to stare into his husband's eyes not really understanding his words or his approach.

"I am not giving up what I do."

Jett sighed. He understood that James was resilient when it came to his career as a stylist and a designer but he had to look at it from his point of view. Any man would get jealous and go crazy if their husband or wife was involved with their ex. Why couldn't James see it from his side. He knew his husband valued his career and he had to admire that but he just didn't want to lose him to Kendall after everything that had went through. Jett didn't need James cheating on him after possibly realizing that he had caught some feelings for Kendall again or if he discovered that he was never really over the blond. Jett knew it made him insecure but he couldn't lose James. He had already lost everything. He had no drive anymore and he knew why he had lost it initially. Something had tampered with his ego. He was now second guessing every decision he had ever made. He was beginning to think that James had turned him soft but he didn't know for sure. He was living within his insecurities, so his husband working for Kendall was not helping with his insecurities at this point.

"What has gotten into you?" James argued.

"What?"

"You are acting so insecure."

"No, I am not." Jett had gotten offended and turned away from his husband once more.

"No, Jett I am serious. You don't want to audition for that part I had told you..."

"Here we go again with me auditioning." Jett turned to face James, "Would that make you feel better knowing that I could buy you diamonds and that Berkin bag you had always wanted?" Jett sounded, "Because I can't..." He paused, "But...oh, wait...Kendall can." Jett spat, "You are not going to transform me into Kendall."

"I don't want to do that."

"Then get off my ass." Jett replied, "I am not going to audition."

James nodded, "So that's what it is huh?"

"How what is?"

"Your insecurities come from Kendall don't they?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jett turned to walk away.

James stepped in front of his husband forcing his steps, "No, your insecurities stem from Kendall."

"Bull shit."

"No, bull shit this is your shit." James shouted, "I think deep down you think I am going to choose Kendall over you and you are scared."

"Shut the fuck up James."

James felt tears weld up in his eyes, "Okay." He replied, "You are scared because you know you would not be better than Kendall even if you tried and that has you insecure and second guessing every decision you are making when it comes to your career."

Jett's anger rose. He balled his hands into a fist and raised it towards James.

James flinched.

Jett witnessed the fright within his husband's eyes and retracted his fist.

The brunet sniffed as tears free fell from his eyes. He raced from his husband's side.

"James." Jett called after him, "I am sorry." He sounded before hearing their front door slam, "Fuck." He cried.

* * *

Kendall followed Jo down to their kitchen and set Kendolyn in a chair. He approached his wife putting his hands upon her shoulders.

Jo flinched.

"Let me help you." Kendall whispered into her ears.

Jo hummed.

"Jo." He turned her to face him, "Let me help you." He witnessed her bloodshot eyes.

Jo pushed herself away from him, "You want to help me?" She staggered.

"Yeah." He caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Then love me." She cried, "Love me."

Kendall pulled her within his arms and rocked her.

"Why can't you love me?"

He closed down his eyelids and whispered, "I don't know."

"Love me." Jo cried.

Kendolyn held her glance on her parents confused by what was going on. The most she had understood was that her mother did not love her. She also knew that her father was always on tour and she had no one to play with except her nanny. She had wanted her parents together and didn't know why they were apart. She needed to be loved but her mother had seemed to be pushing her away and out of her life. It was like her mother never even wanted her which made her sad.

* * *

James sat on the sidewalk hugging his knees. He couldn't believe that his husband was so angry that he wanted to hurt him. Jett had never raised a hand to him which made him scared. He didn't know what else to do at this point. Kendall didn't want him after he had desperately wanted him to. Yes, Kendall had sang that ballad to him but that hadn't meant anything to him because Kendall still had not expressed how he had really felt through words and his actions. He knew Kendall had a daughter and it would be crude to ask Kendall to leave his wife knowing that he would never separate his daughter from her mother. He had to live with the choices that he had made and so had James. James had chosen Jett and this was his life. He couldn't leave it behind because he was probably meant to have this life even though he was sad and just trying to make the most of his situation.

Jett pulled up next to the sidewalk and exited his vehicle. He took a seat next to his husband and watched him flinch. He exhaled deeply not wanting his husband to feel scared and frightened by him. That was never his intention but the subject of Kendall had made him lose it. He was not thinking.

"You never once raised your hand at me before."

Jett sighed, "I know that."

"So why?"

"It's all this talk about Kendall."

"So he is the reason why you were about to hurt me?"

"No. James I love you..."

"But?" James questioned.

"There is no but..." Jett replied, "I love you."

James sniffed.

"Please look at me." He had witnessed his husband studying his shoes for sometime now, "James..."

James shook his head against the wind, "No."

"Please, baby..."

He sniffed back his tears, "How are we ever going to get over this Jett?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

* * *

Jett exited the trailer that all of the extras were jammed into and dressed into their costume and make up. He glanced around at the low budget set and sighed. He had never imagined his life going the way it had. A few years ago he was an up and coming star. Every magazine wanted to talk about him and every paparazzi wanted a shot of him. Now, he had slowly gone down the list of the top up and coming stars. And now the only name on everybody's lips was Kendall Knight. He had despised Kendall because he had taken the one thing he thought that he had possessed, James' heart. Knowing that James may have or may not have chosen Kendall if the opportunity had presented itself made him feel as if he was second best and had him second guessing the most important things within his life. He didn't like where fate had brought him but he had to admit that he was the reason for why his life was not the way he had planned it out to be. He was playing an extra in an alley robbery scene. He had to do his own stunts and the production company wasn't even paying for any injury that may occur. He was screwed. He was banking about one thousand dollars for his work. James was probably right. He probably was being an asshole. He needed to find better work. He needed to audition for a bigger role if he wanted to keep James happy and by his side. He couldn't lose to Kendall because Kendall was not what James needed.

"Jett Stetson." The Assistant Director shouted across the lot.

Jett raced towards the set that was in the alley.

"You have a few lines and then you get into a fight and you get shot." She replied.

"Got it." Jett nodded.

"Okay, bring in the Actor."

Jett's eyes marveled at the leading Actor who made his way onto set. Jett was supposed to be his sidekick in the scene. He was only seen during this scene and Jett was going to die after the scene had ended. He took his mark and followed through as they performed the scene.

* * *

"No...Kendall...you can't leave me." Jo sniffed as she beat at Kendall's back.

Kendall tried to ignore her protests as he packed his duffel bag. He was set to go on stage tonight. He needed to be ready and fully prepared.

"You're just going to fuck your twink. You liar." Jo sounded, "You are a fucking liar Kendall. I hate you."

Kendall turned to face his wife and captured her wrists within his hand. He glared down at her, "Stop it."

Jo tried to pull her wrists from his hands as she felt them tightening around her, "Please." She cried, "Don't leave me."

* * *

Kendolyn approached her mother who was lying within her master bed staring blankly at the wall before them. The little girl approached her with caution not knowing how to address her mother in the state that she was in. She could tell how different her mother was acting and was still confused on what was going on. She tapped her mother's shoulders and jumped backwards when she saw her stir.

Jo raised her head and glanced at her daughter with a gleam in her eyes. She pulled Kendolyn within her arms.

Kendolyn jumped before relaxing within her mother's arms.

Jo cried upon her daughter's shoulder.

Kendolyn frowned. She patted her mother's back with her little hands, "It's okay mommy. Daddy is going to come back."

Jo nodded as she continued to cry upon her little girl's shoulders. She was depressed and was feeling the stages of grief, anger and anxiety all at once. She didn't know whether she hated her husband or loved him because now she wanted to feel his arms around her more than ever. She didn't know what to make of their situation but she knew she needed Kendall and that Kendall needed her to survive. She couldn't fathom living without him because right now she didn't think she could cope without him being near.

* * *

James stood within his kitchen and cried. He kept replaying the events of the day within his head. He couldn't believe that his husband was about to hit him. He couldn't believe that his life was so bad that Jett would try and physically hurt him. He had thought he was doing everything that a husband was supposed to. He was trying with Jett, he really was because he had cared so much for the other man. He knew deep down that he could never love him as much as he still loved Kendall but he willing to make things work with Jett. Jett had wanted him and had proved it over and over again to him so he chose him. He had not meant for Jett to feel insecure and second guess everything in their live together. He didn't want his husband's ego to be damaged. James had made a choice and he was willing to make it work with Jett even though his husband was stubborn and jealous. He wiped his tears from his eyes when he heard his home phone ringing. He answered, "Hello."

"Hey sweetie."

James exhaled deeply, "Mom."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing." James bit down his bottom lip and crossed his leg over the other.

"Now, now dear you know I know when you are lying."

James uncrossed his legs and sighed, "No, you can't."

"It's in your voice now shoot."

"Oh." James' voice fell.

"How is everything going between you and your husband?" She growled.

"I know that you don't like him mom."

"He is a jackass." She sounded, "Has he found a job yet?"

"He is going on a few auditions."

"He is still playing an extra?" She rolled her eyes, "Is he still on that kick?"

"Acting is his job mom." James defended his husband.

"So why hasn't he gotten any lead roles yet?"

James' lips fell silent.

"That is what I thought. He is no good for you. I know you James. You want a knight in charming armor on the white house. You were waiting for him at your wedding. You wanted him to come and save you. You aren't happy baby. Move on."

James sighed, "Don't go psycho analyzing me mom."

"Why not? I am here whenever you need me. And you need me."

James nodded.

"So what is new in your life?"

"I am working for Kendall." James beamed.

Brook clapped, "Does that mean you two are going to get together?"

"Mom, I don't think..." He stopped his words when he witnessed his husband before him.

Jett smiled, "I got the part."

"Which part?" James heart began to speed up.

"The lead role." Jett sounded.

"Baby are you serious?"

Jett face fell, "Yes I am."

James frowned.

"I will never be Kendall James. Get over him and move on."

"James...James honey are you there?"

James felt tears weld up in his eyes. He turned to his mother over the phone and answered, "Yes, I am here."


	10. Shaken not stirred

**Shout outs to Tiger257 I forgot to thank you for your review in my last post and to say that even though it sounds easy it is not. Logan could say that but would Carlos easily accept it? I mean he is opening up to Wayne. You think Carlos would be receptive to Logan again?**

**Also, NO-EMOTIONS-TO-CRY thank you for your review. I hope you get what you were hoping for in this chapter because in the last one you wanted to know why Jett did what he did. It was supposed to be a joke, it was my bad. My error. Sorry, but I cleared that up in this chapter.**

**Shout outs to Green-eyed rusher you did review :). Your review was spot on. This is kind of a continuation so I hope you get to look at Jett's side.**

**Some more Kames for you all :). Next chapter will be business as usual.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jett yawned as he made his way towards his kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee before walking towards his living room where he saw his husband stretched out upon their couch. He cleared his throat watching as his husband stirred.

James opened his eyelids slowly and witnessed Jett standing on the other side of the room. He sat upon his hips.

Jett sipped his coffee before asking, "You're not going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say Jett?" James rotated his shoulders. He was physically as well as mentally exhausted. Jett had expressed to him last night about how he didn't want to be transformed into Kendall Knight. James was not doing that. He only wanted his husband to have a career that was more sustainable that what he had been doing now. He could see Jett's unhappiness with himself every time he came home from off set. He knew that Jett probably suffered a tremendous shot to his ego when he had been shot down for three leading roles that had resulted in big budget movies that leaded all of the lead role actors to receiving and winning Oscars. James was beginning to analyze his husband's motivations after he had talked with his mother. He had realized that Jett needed an ego boost, but no matter how hard he had tried Jett kept pushing him away in the most possible worst ways.

"About last night..."

"You don't have to say a word. You lied to me." James sighed, "And what made it even worst was that you thew it in my face that it was all a lie."

Jett closed down his eyelids and sighed. He wasn't ready for this. Why couldn't James see that he wasn't ready? Why had his husband wanted him so badly to become a man that he was not? He was not Kendall, and he would never become Kendall. He needed James to love him the way he is now and not the way he wanted him to be.

James bit down on his bottom lip.

Jett reopened his eyelids and witnessed his husband sitting upon his hips glancing at him so innocently. Something deep down within his heart fluttered. He rested his mug down on the nearby coffee table and approached his husband. He descended his hips down on the pull out bed and sighed.

James waited for his husband to speak in silence.

"I didn't mean..." He started, "I don't mean..." He glanced into James' hazel eyes and his walls came tumbling down. He had even forgotten why he was even mad. He shouldn't be angry at him. He loved him. He held James' chin within his hand and placed a kiss upon his lips.

James' eyes fluttered closed as he felt the softness of Jett's lips that he had missed for sometime. He smiled within the kiss picturing Kendall's face behind his eyelids. He groaned breaking their kiss prematurely when Jett had started to deepen their union.

Jett frowned, "What's wrong?"

He only shrugged and turned away.

His husband sighed, "Is it about Kendall?"

James felt defeated. He turned his eyes towards his husband, "No, it's about us."

"James, I am sorry."

"I know you are." He felt his husband grasp his hands.

"I am sorry I raised my fists at you." Jett felt his mouth go dry when he had admitted his wrong doing. He felt tears weld up within his eyes and sniffed.

James met his sorrowful eyes and frowned. He knew Jett had loved him, he just wished he had felt the same love he had felt for him.

"How about I take you out this morning?" He placed a smile upon his lips.

"Yeah?"

Jett nodded, "I can even buy you that Louis Vuitton bag you had your eyes on." He bowed his head, "I can not afford the Birkin bag right now."

James forced his head up with his hand, "I don't care." He smiled placing a peck upon his husband's lips.

"I've missed you." Jett pulled him into his arms.

"I've missed you. I've missed us." James smiled wanting to make the most of his marriage to Jett. He couldn't keep hanging onto a man who didn't want him. He had to try and love the man who had loved him.

* * *

Jo stirred within her king sized bed and ran her fingers down a hard surface. She opened her eyelids and saw Kendall sleeping soundly beside her. She beamed inhaling his scent. She hadn't felt so close to him in a long time. She needed to savor this moment because this was the moment that she had gotten her husband back to fall within her arms. She yawned with a stretch being careful not to wake him. She left their bed placing her cotton robe upon her shoulders and her slippers upon her feet leaving her bedroom and making her way towards her daughter's bedroom. She entered her daughter's bedroom with a laugh.

Kendolyn sat up in bed and saw her mother approaching her. She remained still not knowing what her mother's intentions were.

Jo took Kendolyn within her arms and placed sweet kisses upon her cheek while tickling her tummy.

Kendolyn giggled, "Mommy stop. Stop mommy."

Jo chuckled as she continued her actions, "Mommy has missed you baby." She hugged her tightly within her arms.

Kendolyn placed her arms around her mother's neck, "I've missed you too mommy."

Jo hummed, "You want some pancakes?"

Kendolyn nodded, "Yes please."

"Oh..." Kendolyn's nanny made her way inside Kendolyn's bedroom to witness her within her mother's arms. The actions of Jo had surprised her and she was taken a little off guard. She didn't know how to react because she didn't want her employer to go off the deep end again and positively go mental.

"I've got her."

"You're sure?"

"She is my kid. I know how to handle my own kid." She grinned walking out of her daughter's bedroom with her daughter bouncing within her arms.

* * *

"And the pig goes oink oink oink." Jo snorted.

Kendolyn giggled, "Oink oink oink." She snorted as she sat within her mother's lap at the breakfast table eating her pancakes that were cut into little cubes upon her plate.

"That's right baby." Jo snorted.

Kendolyn laughed, "You sound funny mommy."

"Do I?" Jo snorted, "Oink oink."

The little girl giggled as she placed pieces of her pancake between her lips.

Kendall entered his kitchen and stood in amazement at the scene before him. He couldn't believe what he had been seeing after leaving Jo in the state that she had been in the night before. He didn't want to diagnose her as bipolar but he knew that she had an issue that she probably needed to seek professional help for. But from the looks of it she was happy and interacting with their daughter. He didn't know whether to call a professional or to welcome this side of Jo that he had missed for awhile now.

Kendolyn jumped, "Daddy!"

"Hey baby." Kendall moved his feet.

"Hey baby." Jo beamed towards her husband.

Kendall was taken aback. He nodded, "Good morning."

Jo hummed, "It is such a great morning." She ticked her daughter's tummy, "Thank you for wishing for daddy to come back to mommy last night."

Kendolyn giggled, "You're welcome."

"You are such a good girl for mommy. Daddy is now back in our lives for good this time."

The little girl beamed.

* * *

James glanced at his menu within his hands periodically peering over it to witness is husband sitting before him studying his menu. He rolled his eyes setting his menu before him and clearing his throat.

Jett had taken James out for breakfast at their favorite cafe where a few stars would frequent. He loved how James would get excited and starstruck every time he saw a celebrity he loved. This morning was no different. Selena Gomez had walked through the doors and James had nearly lost it. He had praised her on her work and was even surprised that she had heard about him and wanted to possibly work with him. Jett loved how his husband's eyes sparkled and always wanted him to be happy and secured within their marriage.

"So..." James started.

Jett set his menu before him and turned his attention towards his husband. He hummed.

"Which part did you get?"

Jett raised his brow, "What part?"

"The part you said you got last night?"

Jett chuckled, "Oh. Baby I was joking."

James frowned.

"Why else would I say I will never be Kendall?"

James sighed, "I thought we were passed this?"

"We are."

"Then let's stop talking about Kendall."

Jett nodded, "Agreed."

James glanced down at his time piece, "I am going to leave early today. This is the night before our last show in L.A and Kendall and his team have a few new ideas that they want to share with all of us." James glanced into the fiery within his husband's eyes and heard him growl. He flinched expecting Jett to leap over the table but he never did.

Jett's shoulders were tensed as his eyes remained upon his husband. He soon turned his eyes away not wanting to scare his husband like he had done before. He tried to calm down his rage not wanting to explode in front of his husband or in front of anybody else for that matter. He took a sip of water and kept his lips pinned. Silence was his only motivator right now.

James took up his menu and questioned, "What are you having?"

"Don't go."

"What?" He set down his menu.

"Don't go tonight." He sighed, "You just met Selena Gomez who wants to work with you. You can become her stylist when she calls."

"Yes, but when is she going to call Jett?"

"You just have to be patient." He blinked.

"Like you are being patient?"

He turned his eyes away, "I don't understand what you are talking about."

James glanced over his shoulders before lowering his voice, "You got turned down for three leading roles and those movies were hits, but baby you will get another one."

He shook his head violently against the wind. He had refused to listen to James' words because they didn't mean shit to him anymore. He had failed and now he was going to have to live his life as a failure.

"I believe in you Jett."

Jett shifted their conversation, "Don't leave me."

"I am not going to leave you."

"Yes you are." Jett sounded like an immature child. He couldn't lose James because then that would have meant that he had lost everything within his life that he had valued.

James sighed, "When I try and make a contribution to your career you bully me and almost hit me."

"I said I was sorry."

"Actions speak louder than words Jett."

"How much more louder you want me to scream it at you?" He sounded, "I love you James! I don't want you to leave!" He shouted.

The nearby couples sitting within the cafe glanced at Jett and James in confusion.

James felt self-conscious and swallowed. He got up from his seat, "I can't do this anymore."

"Where are you going?" He called after his husband.

James left Jett behind at the cafe. He needed to take a walk and clear his head.

* * *

Jett drove side by side with his husband as he walked along the sidewalk, "James this is stupid get inside the car."

James ignored him as he continued walking. He held his Louis Vuitton Neverful tote upon his shoulder that Jett had bought him before they had went for breakfast. He hated arguing with his husband because all of their arguments were centered around Kendall. He didn't need to be reminded about Kendall each day that they were apart because it was hurting him deep inside that he had still loved him but couldn't express that love by being with him.

"James, please."

James turned to witness the sorrowful eyes of his husband, "Why?" He silenced his steps.

Jett pressed the brakes and stopped his car, "Because I love you."

He placed a smile upon his tensed lips, "Then can we please stop fighting?"

Jett shrugged.

"I can't keep fighting with you Jett it is driving me insane. I want us to be happy but we can't be when you keep bringing up the past. I chose you."

"I don't want to be second best."

James hesitated before stating, "You're not."

"Sometimes I feel that I am."

He swallowed, "I love you."

"You mean that?"

"I do." James nodded. He watched as his husband shifted his car in park and left his car to approach him. He felt his arms wrap around his waist and his soft lips upon his. His eyes fluttered closed and sighed.

Jett broke the kiss and licked his lips, "I want us to move forward from this."

"Thank you."

"Get in the car I would drop you to the arena."

James jumped, "You mean that?"

"Of course." He spanked his husband's ass as he began to walk away from him.

* * *

"Kendall everything is ready for tonight." One of the stage crew stated as he stood beside Kendall upon the stage.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, I want..." His words stopped within his throat when he witnessed James approaching him. He beamed when he witnessed the beautiful creature before him that he wanted so badly to make his own.

"Hey." James stood before Kendall.

Kendall licked his lips as he checked out the brunet before speaking, "Hey."

"Hi." Jett appeared beside his husband.

Kendall frowned. He rolled his eyes and looked away. He had remembered that James was still with the other man, but he hated to have to be reminded that James was no longer available. He bit down on his jaw trying to remain calm.

"So how long would you be keeping my husband?" Jett focused his attention on the taller blond before him.

James rolled his eyes. He was annoyed by how insecure and jealous his husband was behaving. He didn't need Jett to make a scene here as well.

Kendall's stage member politely left the group.

Kendall turned his eyes towards the shorter blond, "I would be needing him all night long." He grinned wickedly.

Jett swallowed a lump within his throat as he growled.

"Kendall..." The brunet started, "Don't..."

"What do you mean by that?" Jett asked as he pulled James around the waist aggressively into his body.

James grunted trying his best to wiggle out of his husband's arms.

Jett held James tightly around his waist.

"Jett you're hurting me." James whined.

Jett kept his eyes focused on Kendall, "You are mine."

"That's a pig headed thing for you to say." Kendall's eyes turned to James. He offered James his hand and was surprised he took it. He pulled James out of Jett's arms aggressivly forcing James within his arms.

James grunted as he fell hard on Kendall's chest. He felt Kendall's hand at the small of his back as their eyes remained fixed upon each others.

Jett pulled the pair apart. He pushed at Kendall's chest.

"Oh, so you think that you have the bigger dick and want to take this outside?" Kendall pushed him back.

James eyes jumped between both men in fright, "Stop it please."

"No, he thinks he has the bigger dick so I want him to prove it." Kendall stated.

"Oh I know I have the bigger dick." Jett gave off a cocky smile.

"Oh, so that's what you think?" Kendall laughed. He turned to James and bit down on his bottom lip, "Baby tell him how much you enjoyed it and never wanted it to end."

James' breath hitched in his throat as he listened to Kendall's words.

"Don't talk to my husband that way." Jett growled.

Kendall's manager approached the pair and broke it up when he witnessed Kendall push the shorter blond, "What the hell is this about?"

Kendall turned his eyes away.

Jett grinned. He knew Kendall was too much of a coward to admit that he was gay, "Pussy." He laughed.

"I'll show you whose the pussy." He lunged towards him before feeling himself being forced back by his manager.

"Okay, that's enough." He pulled Kendall by the arm, "Want to tell me what is going on here?"

Kendal kept his eyes upon James with pinned lips.

James frowned as he watched on. Kendall was never going to admit his love for him in public so he had to stop trying and he needed to stop loving him as much as he did.

"James, let's go." Jett demanded.

"I can't go."

"I said now!" Jett stated.

James folded his arms above his chest and arched his brow, "No."

"What?"

"You heard me." James stated, "Stop trying to control me Jett. If you want us to work out you need to get over yourself and let me live my life. This is where I am happy..."

"Right, you're happy with Kendall.."

"I am happy working." James sighed, "You know how long I have waited to get a decent wage?" James asked as he witnessed as his husband shrugged, "Oh, and I supposed you love me enough to not realize that I am miserable because my dreams have basically died before they have even started? I am not an A-list celebrity stylist..."

Jett went to open his lips.

James stopped him, "Having one A-list celebrity client does not count. I do not own a store. No one will look at my designs and I haven't sold anything since Carlos' weekend at the doctors party."

Jett frowned, "I didn't..."

"You didn't what? Think to see my side in all of this?"

"James..."

"No, I am keeping this job and whatever you have to say keep it to yourself because you don't seem to value my opinion so why should I value yours?" He walked away.

Kendall smiled as he witnessed James walking away from his husband. James had chosen him so now he had to prove to James that he had chosen him as well.

* * *

Kendall felt arms encircling his waist as he stood in his walk-in closet and packed a duffel bag.

Jo placed her head upon her husband's back and sighed, "I am so glad that we are back together like we should be."

"What?" Kendall questioned.

"You chose me."

Kendall released her arms from around her waist and turned to face his wife, "Are you drinking again?"

She shook her head with a chuckle, "Kenny and I spent the whole day together and I had no need to pick up a bottle." She beamed, "She reminds me of you you know."

"I know."

She sighed. She glanced at her husband's duffel bag, "Are we going on a trip?"

Kendall arched his brow in confusion. He didn't know how to answer the question posed upon him because he didn't know if the wrong answer could cause Jo to lapse again because she was still unstable. He cleared his throat, "Did you forget that I am on tour?"

Jo shook her head and chuckled, "Oops."

"Yeah. So, I would be going on stage tonight." He spoke to her with care.

"That's right."

"How long would you be gone for?"

He shrugged.

"I miss sleeping within your arms." She hugged his chest.

Kendall wiggled out of her embrace, "Okay, I should be going now."

"How about I come to your show?"

"Jo I don't think..."

"It's settled." She placed a peck upon his lips, "I would tell the nanny and Kendolyn what we are doing. I will be dressed in no time." She giggled.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Great."

* * *

James entered Kendall's dressing room with a few wardrobe choices within his arms. He had been on emotional ride earlier and he just needed to put it behind him. Jett had kept calling and leaving voice messages apologizing for earlier but James couldn't see himself opening up just yet. He still needed some time to sort some stuff out within his head because everything was becoming so confusing. He spied Kendall exiting the bathroom within his dressing room with a towel around his waist. He bit down on his bottom lip when he witnessed Kendall's bare chest that was dripping in water. He licked his lips before he heard another voice.

"Great shower honey." Jo replied as she wore a towel over her breasts and upon her head.

James swallowed harshly turning his back to the pair, "Oh, I am sorry."

Kendall mouth stood agape as he witnessed James within his dressing room, "Shit, James."

"I am so sorry." James hurried out of Kendall's dressing room.

Kendall sighed.

Jo smiled, "Hasn't he seen two people take a shower before?"

"We didn't shower together Jo. I was getting out of the shower and you barged in."

Jo shrugged, "Potato patato."

Kendall placed a pair of boxers over his hips and a t-shirt over his head. He left his dressing room and found James sitting by the makeup booth, "James there you are." He placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

James sniffed back a few tears, "Oh, you are dressed."

"James look..." His heart fell to see the love of his life sad.

"No, she is your wife."

"She got the wrong idea. Kendolyn..." He started before James cut him off.

"I know you would never leave her because of your daughter."

Kendall closed his eyelids, "That was not what I had meant."

The brunet shook his head, "No, I understand...Let's get you dressed for your show."

"James can't we talk?"

"We have nothing more to say to each other." He got up and walked away.

* * *

**WAT UP PEEPS!**

**How did you like the new dynamic of Jett/James/Kendall? Let me know your thoughts because I am literally pulling my hear in ****anticipation of persons to review. I am kind of thinking people are hating the concept or they hate me for writing this or they are not reading. I just want to hear from you.**

**Let me know your thoughts. **

**REVIEW!**


	11. I know you know

**It's not going to be all gum drops and roses peeps :(. And some times conflict will be so conflicting that it would appear that it would never be solved. This is a 'what if' story depicting Cargan/Kames life without each other. I never said it would be easy. When we are designated to be with someone and we take another route sometimes it makes it harder for us to get back. It's life and it's the harsh reality. I never said it would be pretty. I know how it is to go off route and have to work hard to get back. I am just writing from experience I guess. It's dirty, nasty and depressing but so many of us have to live with it until we can pick ourselves up and aspire to live better. So, I hope you don't stop reading and continue to review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall bickered with his wife within their kitchen They both had different ideas on what they meant to each other and that was evident yesterday and the night before when she happened to be in a mood that had her believing that their marriage was a match made in heaven. Kendall knew better and was not about to lead her on to believe otherwise. He needed to tell her gently that he didn't want to be with her because he really didn't. He didn't need her relapsing again but he didn't need her thinking that they were a happy couple neither. He hated that he had to do this with her but they had an agreement. She wouldn't take his daughter away from him if he married her. It was a cruel thing that she had done and that is why he believed that she would go into states of manic. He truly believed that her guilt was getting to her and it was causing her to go insane more and more each day. He didn't need that influence around his daughter but he also didn't want to take Kendolyn away from her mother. It was going to be harsh and cruel but this was his reality, he had to do what was right by him and what was right by his daughter.

Jo was waving her fingers within Kendall's face and shouting towards him. He had expressed how he had not wanted her on tour with him and how they both had two different ideas on what they meant to each other. Jo had thought it was clear and that the feelings she was feeling for Kendall was mutual because they woke up in bed together. She didn't want to think that she was imaging it all on her own but it clear that Kendall was falling in love with her. Her only response to him was that he wanted to cheat on her and she was angry. Why would he want to hurt her? She did nothing to hurt him.

"Jo, I can't do this again with you."

"Why not?"

"You forced me to marry you!" He sounded.

"That is not true." She folded her arms above her chest.

"And forcing to take my daughter away from me forever was not you blackmailing me into marriage?"

She shook her head violently against the wind, "Negotiation."

"Bull shit." He pointed his toes to the exit.

Jo caught his hand within her own, "Please don't leave. We can work this out."

"How?"

"Come on Kendall." She pleaded, "I love you."

"No you don't." He stated.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." He started, "Ever since we have been married you have associated yourself with these friends who have you sitting around all day drinking wine until dawn."

She pinned her lips and listened to him.

"I see you one magazine covers picking up our daughter as if she is some charity."

Jo did not respond.

"You love this life more than you love me Jo. That was what you meant when you said you needed it. You need to still be here, because without me you are nothing."

"That is not true." She grumbled.

Kendall arched his brow, "Didn't you want to become a lawyer?"

She turned her eyes away from his truth.

"When did that dream die."

"It was just a dream Kendall."

"I was willing to pay for you to attend Law School."

"Why, so you could sleep with that ho?" Jo turned her eyes towards her husband and growled.

Kendall exhaled deeply, "You know what. You knew who I was when you wanted to marry me. You thought you could change who I am but you can't. I do not love you Jo!"

"Yes, you do. You are just confused."

"Oh, God." He sighed, "This woman is delusional."

"You just need some more time to see that we are the perfect match. Your career is great. Your family is great. You just need to see how much you need me." She tried to sell him her dream, "Us. We are a family Kendall and there is no way you are breaking us up."

Kendall listened to her words as they almost sounded menacing to his ears. He turned to witness their daughter standing under the door frame leading towards the kitchen and sighed when he witnessed the frown that was upon her lips. He didn't need his daughter being in the middle of this battle that he was having with her mother. He didn't need this weighing upon his little girl's mind because this was not her fault. Her parent's needed to work a few things out and figure out what would be the best cause of action for her.

* * *

James placed a few wardrobe choices upon the rolling wardrobe rack and hummed as he matched a few choices for Kendall's last show in L.A tonight. He hadn't made it home this morning because he was avoiding Jett. With everything that was going on it seemed never ending. His life was filled with conflict and it was becoming conflicting. He didn't know when it would end or how it would end. He needed to make a choice because right now he felt like he was in the middle of a Jett and Kendall battle. He knew the two had unresolved feelings against each other that they needed to deal with and he was the one who needed to walk away while they handled their business among themselves. He sighed pulling out his buzzing cell phone. He answered.

"James come home."

"Why?" James questioned, "I am tired of this conflict that you are having with Kendall. I think you both have some unresolved issues you two need to work out."

"We don't."

"Then what do you call yesterday?" James scuffed, "Bickering about whose dick is the largest is bull shit and you know it."

Jett released a heavy sigh. He had been holding it in for sometime. He hated having to go back and forth between arguing and being happy. It was too confusing, "What do I have to do to win you back?"

"You shouldn't have to win me back Jett. I am your husband."

"I know that I am just wondering what I need to do..."

"If you don't already known then we shouldn't be having this conversation." He ended his call. He heard it ringing a few seconds later but opted to place it on silence and ignore it before getting back to his task at hand.

* * *

"What's mommy and daddy arguing about?"

"Stay out of this Kenny." Jo growled.

Kendoly frowned.

Kendall sounded, "Don't talk to her that way."

"You always take her side."

"She is four years old Jo."

"That gives her rights to talk to me that way?"

"Jo, calm down."

"I will not calm down. You are about to walk away from this marriage as if we mean nothing to each other."

Kendall remained baffled by his wife's words.

She turned to her daughter, "You hear that sweetie you're jackass of a father is leaving us. And it's all your fault. You little piss-tailed bitch." Jo spat.

Kendall eyes widened in disbelief.

Kendolyn's eyes filled with tears as she heard the words her mother had uttered towards her.

Kendall scooped his daughter within his arms and shook his head towards Jo, "Good bye Jo."

"You can't leave me here!" She shouted, "I will fucking murder you in the press."

"I would love to see you try." He rocked his crying daughter within his arms and left his compound.

Jo screamed. She opened a cabinet filled with wine glasses and threw them on the tiled floor one by one with aggression. She opened another cabinet and pulled out a wine bottle. She downed the bottle drinking all of it's contents before collapsing upon the chattered floor.

* * *

Carlos giggled as he was handed an ice cream cone by Wayne as they walked the pier. He was having fun with the other man and he was finally starting to open up and accept that he could be having fun and dating another man that was not Logan. He was still having dreams about Logan which would make him wake up in tears. He still missed him and wanted him back. Their intimate moment at the Griffin's kept replaying within his mind but he couldn't let that hold him back because he had to accept that Logan was his past and he needed to be living in the present for his future.

"So how did you like the movie?" Wayne asked with a grin. He had attempted to steal a kiss and touch the latino wanting to use the dark theater room to his advantage but the latino wasn't having it. He may be moving to swiftly for the latino's taste but he didn't see that at all. He was falling deep for him and he had hoped that he maybe had felt the same way.

"It was good." Carlos licked his cone.

Wayne got distracted by Carlos tongue.

"Wayne." Carlos shook at his shoulders.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out a moment there."

"Did I?" He licked his lips before averting his eyes to the sun disappearing within the horizon before them.

"Yeah." The latino nodded, "So tell me more about what you do?"

"Okay." The doctor beamed, "I am a pediatrician."

"That means you treat children."

Wayne nodded, "Very good. I do."

"You like it?"

"I love it." He beamed.

Carlos giggled, "Great! I love children."

"Oh, you do do you?" Wayne pretended to take notes in the palm of his hand with his index finger as they walked along the pier side by side.

Carlos chuckled, "Yeah. I want to have my own some day."

"Oh, really." Wayne hummed, "Well, looking for a surrogate can be tough. You've got anyone in mind?"

Carlos frowned, "No, I don't want a surrogate."

"So how are you going to..." He arched his brow before the realization hit him, "Oh, you want to carry them?"

"Yes." The latino stated confidently, "What is wrong with me carrying them?"

Wayne felt uncomfortable by their conversation. He really didn't want to discuss this topic anymore.

"Don't you treat children everyday? I mean I am guessing that allot of their parents are gay or lesbian."

Wayne frowned.

Carlos silenced his steps as he observed Wayne's features, "You don't treat those kids do you?"

Wayne broke his silence, "It 's not that I don't want to it's just that I still find it weird that a man can deliver and carry a baby to term. I mean Doctor Mitchell works with them but I..."

When the latino heard Logan's name he no longer was paying attention to what the doctor before him had to say. His mouth went dry. He had to release Logan from his life.

"Carlos." Wayne shook his shoulders.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because you disappeared right in the middle of my sentence."

He turned his eyes away from Wayne, "It's nothing."

* * *

Logan sat on the sand and watched as the waves brushed up on shore. He was sitting under the pier glancing out into the horizon. Something had drawn him to this place in time and he had no idea what it was. He had felt a strong force like a magnetic pulling him towards the pier. He really had to clear his mind and figure out his next steps. He had left Camille behind and his mother. They were both far out of his minds because what he had figured out these last few days was that they never had his best interests at heart. They never wanted him to be happy by their actions. They were selfish were only looking out to satisfy their own desires. He heard a familiar sound over his shoulders and turned away from the horizon.

* * *

"How about we go for a swim?" Wayne pulled Carlos' hand towards the water.

Carlos tried to slow down the rhythm of Wayne's feet, "Slow down."

"Why?" He questioned, "We can skinny dip." He grinned as he arched his brow.

"No." Carlos replied.

"Why not?" He stole a kiss from Carlos' lips, "It would be fine."

Carlos giggled.

"Carlos?"

Wayne stopped his steps when he noticed Logan before them, "Doctor Mitchell. I didn't know you ever left the hospital."

Logan and Carlos' eyes collided.

Wayne witnessed that Carlos' eyes were glued onto his colleague. He cleared his throat waving a hand before Carlos' eyes.

Logan blinked for the first time since they had set eyes upon each other again. He licked his lips pulling Carlos within his arms.

Carlos' breath hitched as he felt Logan's lips crash with his as the waves splashing at their feet. He moaned as his eyelids fluttered closed.

Wayne turned away unbelieving the scene before him. Even though Doctor Mitchell's relationship status had been in question he had never thought him to be gay. Having a connection with the latino had been further from his mind.

Logan latched his lips with Carlos manipulating them to move as he wanted them to.

Carlos' hands rested upon Logan's shoulders as he allowed him to kiss him the way he had needed and wanted to be kissed for a long time.

Wayne cleared his throat tapping Logan's shoulder.

Logan broke the kiss with Carlos glancing at the latino's still puckered lips and closed eyelids.

Carlos reopened his eyelids and spoke, "Wow!"

"Wow?" Wayne pulled Carlos out of Logan's arms, "What the hell is this?"

The latino licked his lips before replying, "Logan and I..."

"Used to date." Logan concluded.

"Yeah, I got that." He stood head to head with Logan, "But you don't just kiss someone's boyfriend and think that it is all good."

"I didn't know you two were dating." Logan replied meekly. He peered over Wayne's shoulders and witnessed the latino's downcasted eyes.

"Well we are."

Carlos cleared his throat, "I didn't know we were boyfriends."

"We are dating aren't we?" Wayne turned towards the latino.

Carlos nodded, "But I just think you should speak with the person involved so you both have a mutual understanding."

Wayne turned to shoot a glare towards Logan, "How about you stay away from my man."

"I don't think..."

"That was not a question it was a suggestion. I am suggestion that you stay away from him if you know what is good for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a suggestion." He smiled before taking Carlos by the hand and walking away.

Carlos turned back to give Logan one final look before being dragged away by Wayne.

* * *

Kendolyn nanny rocked the little girl within her arms before setting her down on the bed within her father's dressing room after she had fallen asleep. She was going to be present with Kendall on his tour while he sorted a few things over with Jo before he left for three months. She understood his concerns about Jo because she kept crossing the line. She didn't understand what was going on and what made it even more confusing was that it hadn't seemed as if Kendall was bothered by Jo's behavior affecting herself. He was only concerned about how her behavior was affecting their daughter which was understandable but she still felt that if that was his wife he could show her a little more support even though it may have seemed that she didn't need it.

* * *

James approached Kendall upon the stage and tried his hardest to avoid his eyes, "So for your last show I have taken what you have requested into consideration and I have a few pieces that you may like."

"James can you please look at me?"

"Nope." He stated, "Looking you in the eye is not in my job description."

"I know I acted like a jerk."

"You sure did." He sang.

"I am not that guy. Jett just came in here and was touching you like you belonged to him."

"He is my husband."

Kendall sighed, "I know that but..." He witnessed a member of his crew pass by and silenced his lips.

James scuffed, "At least he admits to wanting me when you don't."

"I do want you." He whispered.

"In private. I want you to want me publicly." He demanded.

Kendall glanced down at him and sighed.

"I would have your pieces ready for when you hit the stage." He walked away.

Kendall followed James' steps away from him and got an idea. He rushed into his dressing room and took out his acoustic guitar.

* * *

Kendall entered his stage and heard the claps of his fans stinging his ears. He chuckled into his microphone, "How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd went wild.

"That's good."

Music started to sound upon the stage.

The crowd screamed.

"Well, this is the first of two acoustic songs on the album. You may have heard the audio online and bought it on iTunes. The single is not official out in stores yet though." His eyes ran over a sign, "I love you too Melanie."

The crowd roared with excitement.

"Like many of my songs on this album, this one was written during a point in my life where I felt so much grief because I had lost someone dear to me. I always imagined that special someone coming back in my life." Kendall beamed, "And they did. So this song is for them."

The crowd clapped.

James stood on the sidelines and watched as Kendall placed a guitar over his shoulders and began to play. He didn't know what to think. He had already known that one song upon Kendall's album was dedicated to him. He didn't know that there were other. He had then realized that he couldn't ask for a better public declaration of love. His eyes remained upon Kendall wanting to listen to him express his love through song.

The music started as a soft melody.

Kendall strummed his guitar slowly as the spot light shone upon him, "Oooo, maybe this could be the line, that starts the whole story. Maybe you could be the one. The one who's meant for me. I know that I should wait. But what if you're my soulmate? Slow down. Then you say slow down. 'Cause we can."

"We can be on to something so good. Tell me that you're mine. I know you know you got my heart thumping. I know you know we know we got something." His back-up singers sang softly to the slow melody.

"You know this ain't me at all. I'm usually lost for words. You know I can't help but fall. I've never felt so sure. You got me in a hurry. But don't you gotta worry. 'Cause I'll slow down. When you say slow down. But we can." Kendall strummed his guitar.

"We can be on to something so good. Tell me that you're mine. I know you know you got my heart thumping. I know you know we know we got something." Kendall joined in as is backup singers continued, "Right, we're two of a kind. So let's party like it's ninety nine."

"Yea." Kendall belted, "'Cause we can."

"We can be on to something so good. Tell me that you're mine. I know you know you got my heart thumping. I know you know we know we got something."

Kendall belted, "Right, we're two of a kind. So let's party like it's ninety nine. Yea."

"I know you know you've got my heart thumping."

"Oh woah, Oh woah"

"We can..."

"Oh woah, Oh woah."

"Tell me that you're mine."

* * *

Wayne and Carlos sat in silence as Wayne drove Carlos home. Wayne did not know what to say after the surprise encounter on the beach. He had felt that Carlos was finally opening up to him but after what had happened earlier he was starting to believe that maybe he was just the rebound or a distraction from Logan. He figured that their relationship had probably negatively affected the latino in a way that he had never really healed. He remembered what Carlos had said regarding his ex marrying a woman so he knew he had Carlos in the bag, but he couldn't help but feeling that maybe Carlos was drifting away from him.

Carlos felt Wayne's Audi come to a stop and placed his hand upon the door handle.

Wayne placed his hand upon the latino's, "So about today."

He shook his head, "I am sorry. I didn't know he would be there."

"You still have feelings for him don't you?"

Carlos refused to answer.

Wayne retracted his hand, "You don't have to say anything"

"I want to stop loving him because he chose her over me."

"Well, it looks like he still has feelings for you." He hated to admit it but he had seen the look in Logan's eyes and witnessed the kiss that must have sent chills down the latino's spine, "So what are we?"

"I want to like you."

"But you don't. Do you?"

"I do." Carlos lied not wanting Wayne to feel like the odd man out. Besides he was moving on and he really enjoyed Wayne's company, "I just don't want you to feel like the rebound. That's why I wanted to take things slow."

"Now I understand." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah."

He placed a kiss upon the latino's cheek, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I really like you Carlos and if taking it slow is what you need for me to do. I would do it. I just don't want to lose you." He spoke wholeheartedly.

Carlos swallowed hoping he had made the right decision. He left the car and entered Jett and James' townhouse escaping from the emotional turmoil he was leaving behind.

* * *

Carlos got up from the sofa and made his way towards the front door when he had heard a knock sound behind it. He opened the door to witness Logan behind it, "What are you doing here?"

"I left my wife."

"Seriously?"

Logan nodded, "I have no where to go."

"But that's your house."

"I know. I wasn't thinking. I just left." He sighed, "Can I possibly say here with you?"

"Jett isn't home yet and James is working on Kendall's tour tonight." He hummed glancing at the desperate man before him, "Well, I guess it is alright."

"Thanks babe."

Carlos smiled at how the words just rolled so easily off of Logan's tongue. He stepped aside and allowed him entry not knowing what was about to happen next.


	12. Fighting for you

**Shout outs to Green-eyed rusher in this chapter you may be presently surprised :).**

**No-Emotions-To-Cry you just may get your wish sooner or later :).**

**ThatKamesLover15 thanks for the vote of confidence. I appreciate it :). Oh, and I thought I could stick pins in the plans. So it kinda took a turn of its own.**

**DenisDEMD thanks for finally reading this story and enjoying it :). I hope that means that my chapters are flowing nicely. I hope. :|  
**

**Hope you enjoy this one because there might be some misconception about the title...Anyway...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan entered into the kitchen within Jett and James' townhouse with a yawn. He had felt strange sleeping alone in bed with the latino a few rooms down from his bedroom. It took allot of will power not to enter the latino's bedroom and finish what he had started on the beach. He needed to have a talk with Carlos because last night they hadn't really talked. Carlos had invited him in and given him a quick tour before escaping to his bedroom. He hoped this morning would be the perfect time for him to have a serious talk with Carlos about their situation before going into work today.

Carlos plated one of Logan's favorite breakfast dishes upon a ceramic breakfast plate. He beamed down at the colors all represented on the plate and placed it upon the counter top island. He turned his eyes to witness Logan walk within the kitchen with nothing but pajama bottoms. His mouth watered as his heart fluttered.

Logan sat before his plate by the counter atop on a stool, "For me?"

Carlos hummed.

Logan smirked as he allowed the sweet smell of his breakfast overtake his senses, "I haven't had a good meal since you left."

The latino frowned. He wondered why Logan had seemed so unhappy.

The other man glanced down at his colorful plate, "My favorite." His heart jumped with excitement as he continued to take in the smell of his poached eggs atop of fried panceta dressed on an English muffin topped with a festive salsa that contained green, red and yellow peppers, with tomatoes and red onions. He spied asparagus in the corner of his plate cubed with avocado and dressed with Carlos' special cheese sauce. He took up his fork and began to taste.

Carlos witnessed Logan place his fork to his lips and chuckled at the other man's expression. His eyelids had fluttered closed meaning he was enjoying his meal.

Logan reopened his eyelids with a moan, "This is so good baby."

"I am glad you like it." Carlos blushed. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a breakfast sundae that he had made out of bananas, yogurt, cubed strawberries, pineapple and blackberries.

"You know how to treat me don't you?"

"Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He shrugged, "And you need to eat." He set the sundae before Logan.

Logan glanced at Carlos with a beam pulling him into his arms. He opened his legs and allowed the latino to fall in between them.

"Logan..."

"No." He placed his fork down and glanced into the brown eyes before him, "You will listen."

Carlos glanced down into Logan's eyes and bit down on his bottom lip.

"That night at the Griffin's meant more to me than just a fuck..."

"Logan we have..."

"No, listen." Logan sighed before he started again, "I thought you had fell off the face of the earth. I couldn't find you."

Carlos shook his head, "You knew I was enrolled in school you were paying my school tuition."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I knew where you were twenty-four/ seven."

Carlos pouted.

Logan let a chuckle escape his lips.

"What?"

"You are so damn cute."

Carlos felt his walls breaking down.

"When I saw you that night it made my dick stand up for the first time in three years and all it wanted to do was fuck your sweet ass."

Carlos rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really do miss you." He replied sincerely, "Camille and my mother worked together to manipulate me after you left me." He bowed his head, "You were my strength and you had left me."

The latino frowned. He forced Logan's head up by his chin and stated, "I am sorry. I heard you father died."

"He did. My mom made me believe that his dying wish was for me to marry a woman because he was ashamed of having a gay son."

"I'm sorry Logie. I knew how much you loved your dad and wanted to have a relationship with him."

"I did." He nodded.

"Damn Joanna and Camille for using that against you."

"This is why I had to leave. I had to get back to the one person who understands me and would never do anything like that to hurt me."

Carlos' eyes sparkled as he glanced at Logan. He placed his hands upon Logan's shoulders and allowed Logan to kiss him when he felt the other man's lips upon his. He smiled within the kiss as they glided their lips against each other.

* * *

Jett entered Kendall's stage while his crew were packing up the stage equipment because they were leaving and hitting the road that night. Jett had to use this time to talk with Kendall and his husband because he couldn't allow James to just leave with Kendall while things with the both of them needed to be settled. He needed James to remain in L.A while they sorted things out for a little while.

James bumped into his husband, "Jett, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Jett smiled as he rocked on his heels.

"Okay."

"I want us to clear the air."

"Okay."

Kendall approached the pair with a growl. He glanced between the two and questioned, "What's going on here?"

"I want us three to talk."

"About what?" James and Kendall replied simultaneously. They both shared a look.

Kendall smirked.

James' heart flipped before he looked away.

Kendall turned his eyes towards Jett demanding an explanation.

Jett spoke up once more ignoring the moment his husband and Kendall had just shared. He turned to Kendall, "I am a little ...well I maybe a little jealous of you." He cleared his throat.

Kendall grinned while folding his arms above his chest.

"I think I am scared of James cheating on me." Jett continued, "I mean you were with James then I was with James. Then while I was with James, he cheated on me with you."

Kendall's mouth stood agape.

Jett nodded, "Oh, my husband told me all of his secrets."

"Did you tell him your own?" Kendall questioned.

James nodded, "I know about him cheating on me Kendall."

"Well how do you know he isn't going to do it again?"

"Are you serious?" Jett asked, "I have proven my loyalty towards James. I married him. I made him my husband. I love him." He turned to James, "All I want to do is to make you happy, but you have to understand that there are somethings I can't do yet."

Kendall snickered, "Like have sex?"

Jett growled, "I am trying to be civil here."

"Why are you?" James squeaked.

"Because I want you." Jett pulled James' hands within his own and interlocked them together.

Kendall watched the display before him and turned away.

James hummed.

"I meant what I said. I want you to be happy."

"Well being a stylist makes me happy."

Kendall smiled.

Jett watched the cocky smile upon Kendall's lips and rolled his eyes, "I can set you up with someone to work with."

"Not another extra Jett. They didn't even pay me the last time and I worked a whole month."

Jett sighed.

"I don't want to do anyone any favors. I want to work for real."

"You will be working for real."

"I thought you came here to clear the air not talk me into staying."

"I..."

"You want to make me happy and this makes me happy."

"But..."

"No, either you allow me to continue my job with good benefits and pay and we start fresh and new together." He emphasized, "Or I go and I move on to find someone else who would make me happy."

Jett's eyes moved from Kendall's to his husband's frantically. He knew he had to make a choice but he didn't want to make the wrong one. He closed down his eyelids before reopening them and speaking from his lips.

* * *

Carlos rode silently with Logan in the passenger seat of his CLA-Class Mercedes Benz. He always knew Logan to have great taste but he also knew the other man liked to acquire the simple things in life. He knew that Logan had probably taken a big step and gotten this car because Carlos knew if he and Logan were still together this would have been the car that he would have gotten him.

Logan beamed as he eyed the latino, "You like the new car?"

"Yeah." He breathed out.

"I knew you would've."

Carlos giggled, "It seems right for you."

"It does." He hummed.

Logan stopped at a red light and turned to Carlos, "How about I take you to lunch?"

He bowed his head and swallowed, "Wayne is taking me out." He met Logan's eyes.

"You two are together." Logan tried to smile. He was too late and he did not like that one bit. Carlos was already with someone new and it had hurt his heart, "Um, well I guess tomorrow then?"

"I can't be too sure."

Logan sighed, "I know that I may be late at trying to win back your heart but please let me try."

"Logie.."

"No, let me finish." He placed a gentle hand upon the latino's thigh, "I love you." He repeated in all sincerity, "I want you to actually believe my words because they are true. I love you and I want to be with you. Forget about the past when we were not together, only look forward to the future when we will be together again."

Carlos beamed at his words feeling tears come to his eyes. He sniffed, "You have a tough act to follow."

"Who Wayne?" Logan chuckled.

The latino giggled, "Yes."

Logan averted his eyes to the stop light and accelerated. He turned back to Carlos and blew him a kiss that made him blush, "You're cute you know that?"

"I do."

"Oh, you have gotten cocky since we've been together haven't you?"

Carlos hummed.

"I'd fix that in no time at all." Hearing the latino giggle was like music to his ears. He had really missed everything about him and wanted to get it all back. He glanced between him and the road periodically while speaking, "Carlos, what do I do?"

Wrinkles appeared upon the latino's forehead, "As in what do you specialize in?"

Logan beamed, "Yes, babe. What is it that I specialize in?"

The latino smiled before repeating, "Well, when we were together you lived in the lab and you were studying Hemio..something."

"Hematology." Logan corrected.

"Right." He chuckled, "And you also did your residency in Perinatology?" He was unsure but soon giggled when Logan had nodded, "Okay, so you are a Hematologist who are doctors who study the blood and a Perinatologist who treats patient's with high risked pregnancies." He replied confidently.

"Great job babe." Logan laughed.

"Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to prove a point."

"Which point?"

"The point that you shouldn't be with someone if you don't know what makes them happy." He stopped in front of Neiman Marcus, "I know being a designer and owning your own store makes you happy so I will work on making your dream a reaity babe."

Carlos turned Logan's face towards his and crashed their lips together. He broke the kiss prematurely, "Have a nice day papi~"

Logan licked his lips, "You too." He moaned.

* * *

Wayne approached Carlos as he stood before a rack in Neiman's. It was almost time for their lunch date and he wanted to surprise Carlos before they had left for the restaurant. He stood before the latino with a smile.

"Hey." Carlos replied before pinning his lips.

Wayne kissed the latino's cheek, "I got you something." He pulled out the shopping bag that he held behind his back before Carlos' eyes.

"What is it?"

"Open it." He handed the shopping bag to Carlos.

Carlos looked down in the shopping bag and his eyes widened, "No?" He giggled.

"Yes." Wayne gushed, "It is a the new Prada."

Carlos took the designer handbag out of the shopping bag and marveled at it. It was an extra large blue tote bag with a woman's face painted upon it. He jumped for joy, "You've got to be kidding me. This retails for..."

"I got it for a steal." He smirked.

"Oh, my gosh." He placed his arms around Wayne's neck, "I love it."

"Good. Then maybe you could wear it while we go to lunch."

"I will."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Okay." Jett gave in as he approached his husband from behind, "Have it your way."

James groaned, "I am not going through this with you again."

Jett cursed himself under his breath, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant you can go on tour."

James eyes widened as he turned to face Jett, "Really?"

"Yes." He sighed, "I don't want to lose you."

"I know." He laughed as he fell into his husband's arms.

"Don't be such an ass." He spanked his ass.

"You like my ass don't you?"

"I do." He crushed his lips with James.

Kendall approached the pair and rolled his eyes. He found himself standing there before James had broke the kiss and stared right at him. He thought James had felt the same way for him but he guessed he was wrong. There had been too much time that had passed. He had really messed up. It was going to take more than a miracle to get him back now.

James glanced down at his husband, "So what are you going to be doing for three months while I am gone?"

"Throw a party maybe."

"I take offense to that."

"You shouldn't." He replied before feeling a hand hit him across the chest, "Okay, fine. I guess I would reevaluate my decisions about taking more big movie roles. And I should probably fire my agent."

James nodded, "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks babe." He placed one last kiss upon his husband's lips before he allowed him to slip away. He sighed watching as he walked away with Kendall. He only hoped that he was not losing him for good this time.

* * *

Wayne pulled out a chair for Carlos before taking a seat before him.

"Do you own this place as well?" Carlos looked around at the similarities this restaurant held to the one that Wayne had owned.

"No." He grinned.

"Okay." Carlos eyed him mysteriously.

"I swear." He let out before his eyes were diverted to a young lady who was approaching their table with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Regina and I would be here to serve you today. Do you guys know what you are ordering or would you like some drinks to start you off?"

Carlos nodded as he took up his menu, " I'd have some sweet tea please."

Wayne found himself watching Carlos intently. He spoke upon his lips, "I would have the same."

Their waitress smiled as he left the table.

Carlos turned his eyes to Wayne and giggled, "What?"

"You're so beautiful."

Carlos blushed, "I bet you say that to all the boys."

"Not all of them."

"Well that is good to know."

He hummed, "So how was work today?"

"It was less than rewarding." The latino sighed, "I hate that I can't design everyday."

Wayne blinked before replying, "Right, you want to own a store."

Carlos frowned, "Yeah."

"No, I'm sorry. I remembered it was just that I had a rough morning."

"What happened?" Carlos asked concerned.

"Saw a patient this morning that went into surgery." He exhaled deeply, "I am not a licensed surgeon so I couldn't perform the surgery. My mind has went on that little girl all morning. Her mother must be freaking out."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I had to clear my head and get out of there." He sighed.

"Oh."

There was silence held between the both of them before their sweet tea was delivered to their table.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Wayne questioned.

"I am working late." Carlos quickly replied knowing that Logan would be picking him up after his surgery, "What did you have planned?"

"We could probably relax at my place."

"Wayne..." Carlos shook his head.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you want to take things slow." He sighed, "Did you ever take things this slow with Logan?"

Carlos blushed red.

"I got my answer." Wayne frowned.

"It was a different time." He argued.

"Oh." He knew he shouldn't be comparing himself to Logan but he found himself doing it . He could still remember the way Carlos and Logan had looked at each other before taking that ground breaking kiss upon the beach. He couldn't help but wonder if Logan had asked for Carlos' hand if he would say yes. He nearly had ran away with Logan that day at the beach. He couldn't lose the latino to Logan. Logan already had it all. He couldn't have Carlos along with it. Wayne needed to state his claim on the Latino and fight for his love. He had already bought him a handbag remembering what Carlos had said about how he loved when men bought him things. He was taking the steps in the right direction. All he needed was to continue to win Carlos over making Logan a distant memory.

"We can do something tomorrow night."

Wayne arched his brow, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"How about skinny dipping?" He grinned.

Carlos shook his head slowly with a laugh.

* * *

Kendall entered his dressing room to witness his daughter bouncing upon the corners of the room singing. He laughed.

"She is sure feeling better." Her nanny gushed over the progress Kendolyn had made since being on tour with her dad.

"I see that."

His nanny opened her lips once more, "What are you going to do about Jo? I don't mean to pry but she is your wife."

"I know."

"You need to make sure she is healthy and safe."

"I will." He swallowed.

* * *

Jo laid upon her master bed and blinked. She could not feel since Kendall had left. She had made a mess of everything and now she didn't know what she needed to do to get her family back. She was so happy the other day. She wanted to return back to happiness. She had to try because she couldn't loss Kendall again. She heard a knock sound at her door and sat up.

A man dressed in a suit entered with a notepad within his hand, "Mrs. Knight."

"Yes."

"My name is Doctor Clarence Bain." He entered the room and witnessed her dissolved hair, tear stained cheeks, and dry lips.

"Okay." She swallowed.

"Your husband has called me because he said that you are unhappy."

Jo only blinked.

"How about we start with why?" He took a seat by her bedside and stared at the blank expression she wore upon her face.

* * *

Carlos entered James and Jett's townhouse with Logan closely on his hips. Logan had a late surgery that went into the evening. Neiman's hadn't closed until seven so Carlos did not mind at all. He had even worked a little overtime while waiting for Logan to pick him up.

Logan entered the kitchen behind Carlos with a sigh.

Carlos went to refrigerator to pull out two bottled waters, "How was surgery?"

"Great." He yawned, "The patient lived."

"Excellent Logie." He smiled handing the water to Logan.

Logan used the opportunity to pull Carlos within his arms while pulling the bottle the same time.

"Logie." He blushed as he fell hard into his chest.

"Did you give thought to anything I had said?"

"You mean about what you do?" He guessed.

Logan spanked his ass, "Sweet ass don't get smart with me." He grinned.

Carlos giggled, "Oh, that."

"Yeah." He hummed.

"I am still thinking about it."

"What is there to think about?"

He pulled himself out of Logan's arms, "There are many factors here to consider."

"I want to fight for you. I want you back into my life." He stated, "Don't you want the same thing?"

Carlos bit down onto his bottom lip. He wanted Logan to fight for him but he was already involved with Wayne. He couldn't have two men fighting for his love. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck.

* * *

**REVIEW! is appreciated :)**


	13. Truth!

**Hey guys, take the poll on my page if you want me to turn my ONESHOTS INTO TWOSHOTS! lol**

**Shout out to Tigers257 for all your support and advise. I think you would like this chapter :). I mean I hope that you do.**

**Shout outs to DeniseDEMD for loving every chapter, every verse, every line :). Thanks!**

**Shout outs to my girl ThatKamesLover15, remember to take the poll on my page if you want me to continue Romancing the pool boy :). Thanks for your review. I appreciate it. You know I love the tension, but I think you may enjoy this chapter. So stay turned and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"I want to fight for you. I want you back into my life." He stated, "Don't you want the same thing?"_

_Carlos bit down onto his bottom lip. He wanted Logan to fight for him but he was already involved with Wayne. He couldn't have two men fighting for his love. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck._

_ "Carlos? Answer me babe." Logan glanced to the latino's unsettling eyes._

"Carlos? Carlos?"

Carlos heard his name being shouted out and fluttered his eyelashes as he blinked. He had lapsed for a moment getting lost in his own thoughts. He opened his lips about to speak before Logan stopped him.

Logan sighed, "I know you are hurt, but you have to know that I am done listening to my mom and Camille. I should have never listened to them over you baby. I should have found you that day after you had left and told you how much I loved you and how much I needed you. I love you so much." He pulled the latino close, "Give me the chance to prove it to you."

* * *

"Carlos? Carlos?"

The latino blinked as he focused his eyes towards Wayne. He frowned, "Where are we?"

"Didn't you call this morning asking me out to breakfast?" He chuckled, "I do believe that I should have been the one to ask you out since I am paying."

Carlos chuckled. He glanced around the restaurant and sighed. He had something laying heavily upon his chest and he was about to let it out.

"Mimosa sir?" A waiter approached the table.

"Yes." Wayne smiled, "One for you Carlos?"

Carlos shook his head against the wind.

* * *

Camille witnesses as her husband snuck into their home. She followed him up to their bedroom and cleared her throat.

Logan stopped his steps from entering into his walk-in closet and turned to witness his wife with a scowl, "What do you want?"

"Where have you been sleeping?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Damn right it is." She folded her arms above her chest, "I am your wife."

"Not for long."

She widened her eyes with a gasp, "What did you say?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" He snapped.

"Bull shit." She spat, "You are letting Carlos get to you." She approached him and changed her tone, "But we can get through this baby. Just please come back home."

"We have been living a lie. You and my mother have lied to me all of these years." He groaned, "And I let you both control my emotions. I should have never let Carlos leave."

"He was never good enough for you." Joanna entered the bedroom and sounded.

"Not now mom. This is none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't." She retorted, "What you do with your life is my concern. I always fault myself on how liberal I raised you." She tried to appease to his emotions by changing her tone to a more gentler one, "You needed a father figure in your life." She frowned, "I am at fault for letting your father leave us. But he has made it up to you and reentered your life and all he asked for was that you live happily with Camille here."

Logan rolled his eyes as he folded his arms above his chest, "I am not falling for this again."

Joanna groaned, "Well why not?"

"Because you have both lied to me." He shouted, "My dad never wanted me to marry Camille. He wanted me to be happy and that was all that mattered to him. You made me believe otherwise." He arched a brow towards his mother, "I am starting to believe that in his last days upon this earth you drove him away from me again. You spread lies mom and now look what it has caused."

"A happy union between you and Camille." She nodded.

Camille beamed.

"You two are delusional."

"The only one here who is delusional is you darling." Joanna started, "Your really think your little pinayata is going to stick around for long." She frowned, "He left you Logan. He does not love you the way Camille does. He was only using you to get him into design school. Now he is going to use you again."

"That's right." Camille added, "He does want his own store. What do you think he would do after he gets what he wants?"

"He will leave." Joanna sang, "But Camille here will remain by your side forever."

Logan swallowed as he glared towards his mother and Camille, "You two are sick."

"Logan..." Camille started.

"No!" He shouted, "You would be no where and nothing without me." He turned to his mother, "My dad never loved you. He left because you manipulated him into marriage."

"Logan...?"

"Stop mom I am talking. You talked all through my life now it is my turn. My dad left you to prove to you that he could live without you. He even proved that he could die without you."

Joanna frowned over her son's words.

"Now I am going to do the same."

"Logan...no!" Camille sounded, "You can't leave me."

"Since my father's estate was entrusted to me. I guess wherever I go my estate follows." He smirked.

Camille frowned. She had signed a prenuptial agreement because she was deceived into believing that Logan would never leave her and that he would remain with her forever. She was now going to be losing out on everything because she had once again listened to Joanna.

"You can't kick us out." Joanna stood her ground.

Logan only smiled before turning away.

Camille turned towards Joanna in a panic, "Would he throw us out on the streets?"

"Logan would never do that. He loves you." She repeated towards the brunette, "Believe that he would never leave you out in the cold. He will come back to us just like his father did." She frowned not believing her words because Logan's father never did come back to her. He had only came back to see his son graduate from High School and to give him his inheritance. His father never once acknowledged her. She knew deep down that they were screwed.

* * *

"Hey Kendall. You need..." He walked into Kendall's dressing room with an earpiece within his ear and a few pieces of Kendall's wardrobe within his arms. He stopped his lips when he witnessed a little girl playing in the far corner. He glanced over his shoulders noticing that no one else was within the room and replied, "Hey there."

Kendolyn turned to face James with sparkling eyes.

James beamed as he glanced into eyes that had remained him of Kendall, "You must be Kendolyn?"

"I am." She smiled, "Who are you?"

"I am your daddy's stylist."

She approached him with wonder, "What is that?"

"I dress your daddy."

She grinned, "My nanny dresses me. Does that make her my stylist?"

James chuckled, "I guess it does." He said with a nod.

"Okay." She spied the wardrobe within his hands then glanced at his face, "You are so pretty."

"Thank you." He blushed at the compliment.

"Do you have time to play with me?"

"Where is your nanny?" He questioned.

Kendolyn shrugged.

"Let me go and..." He turned on his heels before he felt the little girl grab his hand. He glanced down into her emerald pools and beamed.

"I don't want to be left alone again." She frowned.

"Okay." He took her hand and exited the dressing room.

* * *

Kendall held his mic within his hand as he stood upon the stage in the arena. He glanced at his band that stood behind him and spoke within the mic, "Sound check."

His backup singers stood behind their mics and repeated, "Sound check."

The sound squeaked within their ears.

Kendall winced.

"Sorry Kendall." The sound guy adjusted the sound from the speakers.

Kendall nodded and replied again, "Sound check 1,2."

His backup singers repeated, "Sound check, 3,4."

The drums started to sound as the beat began to pick up.

Kendolyn smiled as she skipped across the stage holding the hands of James. They approached her dad and she beamed, "Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetie." He smiled down at her before meeting the eyes of James. He turned away from his microphone.

James cleared his throat and turned his eyes away, "I found her alone in your dressing room."

"Where's your nanny baby?" Kendall frowned.

Kendolyn shrugged.

"I am about to find her."

Kendolyn played with an invisible rock at her feet as she glanced into the identical eyes of her father, "I want to play with James daddy."

"You do baby?"

"Yes daddy. He is pretty. Don't you think he is pretty?"

Kendall smirked at the brunet, "I think he is beautiful." He replied softly from his lips.

James blushed before clearing his throat and glancing down at the little girl, "You want to help me pick out you daddy's clothes?"

"Yes!"

Kendall chuckled.

"Let's go."

Kendall watched as they walked away and his heart swelled. He licked his lips when he witnessed James glancing back at him. He grinned knowing that the brunet still had feelings for him. Feelings that he was trying to hide because Jett was in the same room. Now that he was alone with him, he had to find ways to win his heart.

* * *

Camille witnessed Logan packing his suitcases within his Range Rover and frowned. She couldn't allow him to leave her life. She needed him. She was nothing without him and he without her. She had to let him know the truth that they belonged together. Camille threw herself upon him with plea, "Please don't go."

"Why not?" He growled, "I don't love you."

"You don't mean that." She glanced within his eyes and frowned, "You don't mean that Logan. Take it back please?"

"You are pitiful you know that?"

She smiled, "Is it working?"

"The pity part." He laughed, "I pity you but I don't love you." He pushed her out of his arms.

"Where are you staying?"

He took out his keys from his pockets, "Hotel."

Camille smirked, "I can always look at the bank statements and see which card you used Logan."

"I paid in cash."

"Bull shit!" She sounded as her eyes jumped, "I wound find you Logan Mitchel!"

He jumped behind the wheel and smiled as he drove away. He was finally rid of his wife and his mother. It would only be a matter of time before he had Carlos within his arms. There was only one problem, Carlos couldn't answer him last night when he had confessed his love to him. He knew that it has possibly been too late but he knew that the latino had loved him. He knew that Carlos would never be happy with Wayne. He just had to try harder to get Carlos to see that he is the center of his life. He had left his wife and his mother behind. It was the best decision he had ever made, because his life was finally his own. He was no longer going to be manipulated into being happy. This time he would actually be happy with the man he had loved.

* * *

Carlos held hands with Wayne as they walked along the sidewalk of Rodeo Drive. Carlos held his Prada handbag at the cease of his elbows with a frown planted himself his lips. There was something wrong with this picture. The man next to him should have been his Logie. He didn't know how he got here. He should have never listened to Elizabeth who had advised him to move on and open up his heart to Wayne. The minute he had done that Logan had reentered his life. He placed his fingers to his lips and could remember that breathtaking kiss at the beach. Logan had loved him, he had confessed it to him last night but, Carlos was too much of a coward. He couldn't repeat the same words to him, instead he excused himself to his bedroom and cried. He had waited three years for those words but he couldn't repeat it back to the love of his life. Why couldn't he? Maybe he had felt torn between Wayne and Logan, but he hadn't felt the same for Wayne. Maybe, he didn't want to hurt Wayne's feelings. But wasn't he hurting him by leading him on knowing that he didn't love him? He was stuck. He felt his hands being pulled within a store and his eyes grew wide.

Wayne grinned, "See anything you like?"

Carlos eyes ran across the red bottom heels and clapped.

Wayne chuckled.

"I don't have anything on my schedule for this morning so I thought we could shop a bit."

Carlos placed a kiss upon Wayne's cheek.

Wayne blushed. He felt as though he was winning. Soon enough Logan would be a distant memory for Carlos and the latino would be more willing for him to take it all the way. His glance fell upon Carlos' ass as it bounced in his black pants as he walked. Wayne licked his lips wanting so badly to take him back to his place. He was trying to take things slow but it was hard to. He really liked Carlos and after a few dates he had wanted to prove his feelings to him by dragging him off to bed. He couldn't help but wonder if the thought of Logan had made Carlos so hesitant? He needed to wipe Logan out of Carlos' mind so that he could be the one to kiss and romance him without Logan being in the picture.

Carlos walked along the aisle's and glanced down a the louboutin's. His eyes sparkled before they went blank. The thought of Logan came to his mind. He started to wonder if Logan had ever tried to buy his love. He had never considered it before but now he had. He had loved when men bought him things and had thought that Wayne was trying to woe him, but he had made one comment at breakfast that had him thinking.

_"I am going to prove to you that I am better than Logan." Wayne smiled._

_Carlos forced a smile upon his tensed lips as he toyed with his food._

_"Doctor Mitchell is such a stick in the mud. You don't need him. He has money but I know he never bought you stuff."_

Carlos swallowed. He turned on his heels and exited the store.

Wayne's mouth stood agape. He followed behind the latino, "What's wrong?"

Carlos turned to face him, "You doing all of this to prove something to me?" He glared at the other man.

"Yeah."

The latino folded his arms above his chest, "Which is?" He arched his brow.

"I want to prove that I can take care of you better than Logan can."

Carlos scoffed.

"I am being serious here." He tried to pull him within his arms but frowned when Carlos refused. He sighed, "What is it?"

"I don't want you to try and buy my love."

"I am not doing that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Carlos witnessed his saddened eyes and slumped shoulders, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

He exhaled deeply, "I just..."

"It's fine. I wouldn't take you shopping." Wayne chuckled.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Well..."

"That's what I thought."

The latino giggled, "Just don't try and buy me off okay?"

Wayne nodded, "I wouldn't. I understand that you're a simple man with simple taste."

"Not that simple." He winked before walking towards Wayne's car.

Wayne bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Carlos walking away from him. He felt that familiar urge every time they got together but tried his hardest not to let it consume him.

* * *

James stood Kendolyn on a box as he placed her before a full length mirror. He placed a pink fedora upon her head and smiled, "You look great."

The five year old glanced at her reflection in the mirror and noticed the dress she wore upon her shoulders. She admired all the pretty colors and beamed, "You made this dress?"

James nodded, "I drew it and my best friend stitched it."

She ran her hands along the soft fabric and jumped, "I love it."

James chuckled, "You can have it."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled.

She turned towards him and placed a kiss upon his cheek before hugging him tight, "Thanks James."

"You're welcome Doll." The name had slipped out of his mouth without him even realizing that he had said it.

Kendall's nanny approached them with wide eyes, "I'm sorry."

James broke his hug with Kendolyn, "I'm sorry." He glanced between Kendolyn and the other woman, "Is this your nanny?" He asked the little girl.

Kendolyn nodded with a frown, "Yes."

"Why so sad?" James asked.

"I am having so much fun with you."

"Awwa." He replied, "We can still have fun if that is okay with your nanny." He glanced at the other woman who stood with her hands to her back.

Kendolyn jumped off the box and approached her nanny with pleading eyes, "Can I please?"

Her glance fell upon James with a smile, "Okay, but when James has to work for your daddy you have to return to me okay?"

Kendolyn nodded. She ran back into James' arms.

James held the little girl tight and felt something within his heart flutter.

* * *

Kendall left his station and went backstage looking for James. He had to tell the brunet what was on his mind. He had heard James' voice and smiled walking in the direction of his voice. What he had heard made him silence his steps as he frowned.

James stood backstage with his back facing the blond as he held his cellphone to his ears, "I am doing fine baby." He chuckled, "I love you too. No, I miss you more."

Kendall's heart stopped. How could James act all lovey dovey with Jett? He thought. He had to win him back. He had to show him that Jett was not the right man for him. Kendall had to woe him. He had seen his interaction with his daughter earlier and knew that James could not resist the little girl whom he had somehow fallin' in love with after one encounter. He needed the brunet back into his life. And he knew the perfect way to do it. He turned away trying not to startle the other man.

James turned around and witnessed Kendall walking away from him. He frowned when his mind wondered on the fact that Kendall could have heard his conversation with his husband. His heart fell into a million pieces. He didn't want to break Kendall's heart but Kendall had broken his so many times before. He still loved the blond but their lives had not ended up how he had planned it. He was willing to make it work with his husband so Kendall should be able to accept that and be the one to make it work with his wife. He frowned at that thought before being pulled out of his mind and back into the conversation with Jett.

* * *

Carlos exited the front door of Jett and James' townhouse to witness Logan unpacking suitcases from his truck, "What are you doing?"

Logan smiled at the latino, "I have officially moved out."

"Really?" He arched his brow.

"Yeah." He turned to Carlos and licked his lips, "Where have you been?"

Carlos opened his lips before closing them back down and diverting his eyes to witness Wayne entering the driveway.

Wayne exited his car with Carlos' handbag within his hand. His eyes stopped on Logan and questioned, "What is he doing here?"

Carlos' breath hitched in his throat. He was at a lost for words.

"Carlos?" Wayne asked.

The latino hummed.

Logan turned to face Wayne, "I live here now."

"What the fuck?" Wayne sounded.

Carlos tried to calm his words, "It's not like that."

"Then how the fuck is it like?" Wayne shouted.

Logan shook his head, "Stop cursing at him man."

"Stay out of this." Wayne pushed him aside. He stood before the latino and growled, "You told me that you were over him. You said that you liked me and you wanted to take it slow. Now you have him fucking sleeping in your bed."

Logan started towards Wayne and pulled him away from Carlos, "I said that is enough man."

Wayne faced Logan with a smile. He balled his fist and punched Logan's nose in, "I said to leave man."

Logan fell backwards holding onto his nose.

Carlos ran to his side, "Papi!" He screamed.

Wayne rolled his eyes.

The latino growled towards Wayne, "Get out!"

"Carlos?"

"No, get the fuck out!"

Wayne glanced down at the Prada handbag within his hand and threw it at Carlos before marching towards his car and speeding away.

Logan winced, "Fucker."

"It's okay baby." He took his hand and lead him inside.

* * *

Jo was still in a daze since Kendall had left. She was seeing a professional but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she had felt after his departure. Since the doctor's arrival he had always seemed to ask her one questions which was, "Why are you so unhappy?" She couldn't seem to open her lips. It was too much of a burden and it took too much time to think in order to open his lips. She couldn't do it. She knew she had to fight if she ever wanted her husband back but she couldn't move from the state that she was in. She was too depressed and tired to move a muscle. She blinked and saw her doctor before her. She hummed knowing that it was the only interaction she could have with him.

He asked again, "Why are you so unhappy?" He was writing her progress upon his notepad. He was being paid handsomely to treat her. So, he was not about to give up on his patient. He would come everyday and sit by her bedside if he had to. He just needed her to answer this one question.

* * *

Logan groaned as he felt an ice pack upon his nose.

Carlos sat beside Logan upon the sofa and held the ice pack to his nose.

"Wayne is a bitch." He groaned as he talked.

"Don't talk." He sighed, "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault." He winced at the sensation in his nose, "He had no rights talking to you like that."

"Yeah." The latino frowned, "I should have never led him on."

"Oh?" Logan turned to glance into the latino's brown eyes.

"Yes." He smiled, "I don't love him the way I love you. I never did."

Logan smiled with a wince.

Carlos chuckled, "You were so brave Logie."

"Was I?"

Carlos nodded, "I should have answered you when you asked if you could fight for me. Truth is, you already have."

"I did didn't I?"

Carlos removed the ice pack from Logan's nose and leaned into kiss his lips.

Logan pulled Carlos close as their lips connected passionately upon the sofa.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Secrets

Carlos left James and Jett's townhouse hand in hand with Logan with a giggle. The night before they had slept together within each others arms which made Carlos reminisce about their time together. He loved the feeling of his Logie being so close. He never wanted him to leave his side because he loved him with all of his heart. Last night they didn't have sex and it was great. It was the best feeling in the world to just lay within Logan's arms and feel the way he had felt when they were together. The comfort and warmth they had shared was better than sex.

"Which one?" Logan looked between his two vehicles parked in the driveway.

"Huh?" Carlos asked confused.

Logan chuckled, "Which one do you want to drive to work today?"

The latino jumped with excitement.

Logan blushed, "Pick one babe."

"Okay." His eyes raced between the Range Rover and the Benz, "I want to drive the Rover." He beamed.

"Okay." Logan dove down in his pocket and retrieved the keys handing them to Carlos, "I guess I will see you tonight." He kissed his lips.

"You bet your ass you will." He held the back of Logan's head and dove his tongue into his mouth.

Logan moaned before breaking the kiss, "Sweet ass." He smiled, "Have a nice day babe."

"You too papi~" He said with a wink.

Logan growled while he watched Carlos' ass bounce within his tight pants. He had to try his hardest not to have his way with the latino the night before. He didn't want him to think he had only wanted him for sex like a few weeks back when he had accused him of only wanting him for sex. He had to take things slow and show him that he was ready to take the next step with him.

* * *

Camille entered Neiman's with searching eyes and a scowl upon her lips. She was hanging onto Joanna's every word about her husband returning to her. Truth was that Logan had not returned. He had picked up all of his shit and left. She had waited but he was serious this time. She didn't even know what this had meant for her and her life. She couldn't take not having her husband at her side. She needed him back within her arms. And she was about to fight for him any way she knew how to. She saw a lady standing idly by a rack of designer clothing and approached her, "Hello, I am looking for a short latino male." She rolled her eyes, "I think his name is Carlos." She bit.

Elizabeth turned her eyes to Camille. She smiled, "Mrs. Mitchell."

Camille focused her eyes on Elizabeth, "Hey."

The older woman embraced Camille, "I haven't seen you since the dinner."

Camille groaned, "It has been crazy. Logie has work and I have auditions. Sometimes I even wonder if we live in the same house or sleep in the same bed."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I felt the same way when I was younger and married to the doctor." She gave Camille a comforting smile, "It gets better."

"I doubt it." She mumbled.

"What's that dear?"

"Nothing." She frowned, "So I should be going."

"Not so fast."

Camille glanced up at her with wide eyes.

"You're looking for Carlos aren't you?"

"Yes?"

Elizabeth giggled, "He is my personal shopper." She glanced down at her diamond encrusted wrist watch, "He seems to be running a few minutes late." She shook her head, "This is so unlike him."

"So you know him?"

"Sure I do."

"So, do you know about this new guy he has been dating?"

Elizabeth arched a brow towards the brunette.

Camille cleared her throat, "I mean I have met Carlos and we have become so close he and I." She pouted, "But little Carolitos hasn't been returning my calls."

Elizabeth beamed, "I am sure he is just busy with his new boyfriend Dr. Wayne Doley."

Camille's face lit up. She had gotten what she had wanted from the woman. She supposed that all of those years manipulating Logan had finally paid off because she was now manipulating Elizabeth Griffin who hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. She grinned at her accomplishment before being pulled out of her thoughts.

Elizabeth glanced over Camille's shoulders to witness the latino coming their way, "You're in luck. He is here."

Camille frowned. She glanced at her rose gold wrist watch and sighed, "I can't. Seems as though I have a breakfast date with my husband."

Elizabeth beamed, "Have a good morning with your husband darling."

"I plan to." She smiled before frowning when she had walked away. Keeping secrets and lying had seemed to become so exhausting and not worth her time or effort. She had to track down Carlos' boyfriend and then hopefully her husband. She needed to put everything back where it needed to be. Logan needed to be by her side and remain there.

"You have just missed Camille." Elizabeth spoke as Carlos approached her.

Carlos frowned, "Why would I need to see her?"

"She said that you and her are friends and she that is very upset that she hasn't seen or heard from you in awhile."

Carlos chuckled, "That bitch!"

"I don't understand."

The latino shook his head with a giggle, "It's nothing. I call her a bitch all the time. It's how we humor ourselves when we are together."

"Oh."

Carlos growled not knowing why Camille had entered his job. He had remembered that the last time it wasn't too friendly. He knew the woman was up to something and he didn't need her coming back to taunt him. He had to tell Logan so that he could handle the situation.

* * *

Logan entered his ward and made his rounds. He removed his client's charts from the outside of their closed doors and studied them. He was set to perform another surgery today. His surgeries were exhausting. He didn't need to be too exhausted knowing that he wanted to take Carlos out on a surprise date tonight. He needed to be wide awake and in the best mood but he didn't see that happening. He glanced down at the chart within his hands and groaned. The surgery would probably take about five hours. He glanced down at his wrist watch before walking towards the nurses station, "What else is on my schedule for today?"

The nurse smiled up at Dr. Mitchell before typing upon her keyboard, "Well, you have your surgery at noon and a consolation at eleven."

"This morning?"

"Yes Doctor."

Logan sighed, "Okay." He handed the chart to the nurse before taking his leave and entering the elevator.

"We keep meeting like this."

Logan sighed with his eyelids closed. He reopened his eyelids and watched as the steel doors closed before him, "What do you want Wayne?"

"You think you can just reappear into Carlos' life and think that you can have him." He growled, "You will not have him." He chuckled as thoughts from the day before entered his mind, "How is your nose?"

Logan rolled his eyes. He changed the subject, "I don't think that Carlos is mine Wayne. I know that he is." He turned towards Wayne and sported a cocky grin.

Wayne scowled, "I am not letting you have him."

"This is not a competition Wayne, but if it was I would be winning." He grinned.

"No. He is mine."

"He doesn't want you." Logan replied, "And if you put so much as a hand on him..."

"Oh, I have put a hand on him." Wayne licked his lips, "He loves it when I put my hands all over him."

Logan took Wayne by his collar and pinned him against the steel wall, "Don't you ever talk about him like that."

Wayne laughed, "Ask him whose touch he loves more Logan."

Logan released him when he heard the elevator ding. He shook his head violently against the wind, "Carlos would never do that."

Wayne grinned. He witnessed as Logan left the elevator angrily and frowned. He couldn't believe that Carlos had chosen Logan over himself. He had tried calling the latino to apologize but his cell phone had gone straight to voice mail. It had appeared that Carlos had already made his choice and it wasn't him.

* * *

"Which one?" James held two fedoras within his hand as he showcased them for Kendolyn who stood before him hopping upon her feet indecisively.

"Um?"

"Come on you've got to pick one babe." James chuckled.

"Um?" Kendolyn rang out. She was standing in the wardrobe room where all of her daddy's clothes were kept. She loved the colors that had surrounded her. It was fun hanging out with James because he knew how to make her laugh and was always ready to play with her. She had grown to like him allot and had wanted him to stay close by her side because she had no one else within her life who was as great as he was. She frowned when the thought of her mother had entered her mind.

"What is it Doll?"

Kendolyn sighed, "I thought about my mommy."

James frowned at the mention of Jo. He tried not to let the thought of the other woman get to him because he had to remember that Jo was Kendolyn's mother. He forced words from his lips, "What about her babe?"

Kendolyn shrugged, "She is sick and doesn't want me anymore."

James arched his brow. He wondered if Kendall had been going through a divorce. A smile crept upon his lips at the thought of Kendall finally choosing him. He didn't know why Kendall would have kept this a secret from him. Or maybe he had wanted to surprise him. He chuckled at the thought of he and Kendall finally being together.

"That is not funny." The little girl pouted.

James shook his head against the wind, "Oh, doll. I was not laughing at you." He tossed the hats aside and took her up within his arms, "I am sorry to hear that your mommy is sick."

Kendolyn placed her hands around James' neck and hugged him tight, "I love you James." The words had came out of her mouth and she hadn't even realized that they had. She hummed and closed her eyelids feeling comforted within her arms.

James beamed at the words that she had uttered. The little girl had fallen for him fast. She had even had a strong effect on him that he couldn't quite understand.

* * *

Kendall sat with his back-up singers to the back of the stage as they rehearsed the new song that he had written. He started to sing, "Music sounds better with you."

His back-up singers added, "It feels like. It feels like."

Kendall glanced down at the notes, "Everything is better with you. It feels like." He stopped his singing to make notes upon his music sheet, "Maybe we should change that note." He turned to his singers, "Maybe we can harmonize and sing all of the parts there."

His back-up singers attempted the new note change, "It feels like."

Kendall beamed, "Excellent! Let's try it out." He got up from his hips and approached the front of the stage.

His sound guy gave him the thumbs up.

Kendall stood before his mic, "Sound check 1,2."

His back-up singers got into their positions, "Sound check 3,4."

"Let's go!" Kendall replied. The music sounded behind him before he opened his lips and sang within his microphone.

* * *

Kendolyn danced when she heard her daddy singing from back stage.

James giggled.

"Come on James dance with me."

James nodded. He took Kendolyn's hands and started to dance with the little girl.

"Kendolyn." Her nanny approached the pair.

Kendolyn frowned.

James stopped his movements and glanced at the little girl's nanny, "Do you need her now?"

Her nanny nodded, "It is time for lunch."

"But I am not hungry." The little stumped.

James laughed, "She is not hungry."

"You have to eat doll." Her nanny replied.

She growled, "Don't call me that only James is allowed to call me that." She hugged the man's legs.

James chuckled as he glanced at Kendolyn's nanny apologitically, "How about I take her to eat?"

Her nanny sighed, "I am paid to take care of her James. If I don't do my job then Mr. Knight will fire me."

"He wouldn't fire you." James assured her, "You are great with Kendolyn. I am not here to replace you. He isn't going to fire you."

She let out a deep exhale before nodding, "Okay, fine."

Kendolyn jumped. She took James' hand and led him away, "Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

Kendall heard as the music concluded within his ears and turned away from his microphone. He approached his back-up singers and retorted, "That was good, but we have to go hard on the vocals."

They nodded.

"We would practice again before our show tomorrow night." He replied before he walked away.

"Kendall." Jeremy approached his talent.

"Yes."

"I would be leaving in a few hours." He began to walk side by side with Kendall.

Kendall frowned, "Why?"

"New talent."

"Who is it?"

His agent shrugged, "Some guy name Jett Stetson."

Kendall stopped within his tracks, "What?" He growled at the thought of the name. Why would Jett want to hire his agent? He knew the other man wanted to be like him which had slightly empowered him but this was ridiculous. He didn't need Jett hiring his agent.

"This Stetson guy wants to be taken more seriously as an actor."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Don't be getting all jealous. You know I represent all talent."

"I know."

Jeremy chuckled, "You would get over it. Well I just needed to give you the heads up. I would be driving back to Los Angeles. I would take a flight out and see you in Las Vegas in a few days."

"Okay." He watched as Jeremy walked away before approaching the small cafe that was set up outside of the stage. He witnessed James sitting with his daughter and beamed.

"Daddy!" Kendolyn shouted.

James blushed as his eyes met Kendall's.

Kendall beamed towards his daughter before his eyes settled upon James with a blush. He approached their table and embraced his daughter before sitting beside James.

James felt his heart flutter. He could feel the heat from his cheeks as Kendall's body sat near.

Kendall licked his lips before placing his hand under the table and upon James' thigh.

James' breath hitched when he felt the imitate contact. He tried not to let a moan escape his lips when he felt Kendall's hand caress his thigh.

The blond glanced at James and smiled.

James bit down on his bottom lip. Kendall clearly didn't know what effect he had on him.

"Daddy, me and James are best friends."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

Kendolyn nodded as she placed her sandwich between her lips.

Kendall whispered into James' ear, "I love how good you are with her."

"She is a great little girl." James smiled down at her.

"Yes she is." He glanced at James' lips. He had wanted to kiss him so badly but he knew he couldn't. Not like this and not in front of everyone. He removed his hand from James' thigh and set it above the table.

The brunet frowned when he felt the absence of Kendall's hand. He still was trying to read the blond after everything that had happened, "What's going on?"

Kendall hummed, "Oh, nothing. I want to do this the right way."

James smiled, "Which right way."

"I would show you later." He winked.

James felt butterflies deep down in his stomach, "I can't wait." He thought that Kendall was finally going to wise up and profess his love for him.

* * *

Camille entered the hospital that she had known her husband had worked at. She approached the front desk with a smile, "Hello, I am Mrs. Mitchell."

The clerk glanced up at her with a beam, "Yes, You are Dr. Mitchell's wife."

Camille beamed at the introduction, "I am. I am here to see Dr. Doley."

The clerk typed upon her keyboard, "He is free right now." She stated, "He is on the fifth floor."

"Thank you." She smiled down at the clerk before entering the elevator.

* * *

Carlos sat with Wayne within his office and swallowed. He didn't want to have to be the barrier of bad news but he had to set the record straight.

Wayne sat behind his desk and glanced at the latino not knowing how to read him. He was surprised to see him enter the hospital and glad that Logan was in surgery. He had known the latino was probably there to see him but after yesterday he didn't know the purpose of Carlos' visit.

"I..." Carlos started, "Yesterday was not..."

"The way I acted..." Wayne started, "I should have never acted the way I did. I am sorry." He replied truthfully, "I promise you that I would never..." His words got caught in his throat, "When I saw Dr. Mitchell... I flipped." He swallowed.

Carlos nodded, "You shouldn't have..."

"I know."

"I want you to know that I love Logan." He whispered glancing at the other man's expression, "I always have and I always will."

"So are we..."

"I am just not ready to step out and have a relationship right now."

"But you are." Wayne growled, "You are having one with him aren't you?"

He shook his head against the wind.

"Don't lie to me Carlos." He shouted as stood to his feet.

Carlos swallowed as fright appeared within his eyes.

Wayne tried to calm down, "I'm sorry."

"Is this how it's going to be with us?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Are you going to get to the point where you are angry and shouting?" Carlos sniffed.

Wayne felt his heart break, "No, I..."

Carlos rose to his feet, "I don't want anything to do with you anymore Wayne." He took his leave.

Wayne exhaled deeply as he feel back in his seat.

* * *

Carlos entered the elevator and sniffed back any tears that had seemed to appear within his eyes. He was glad he had gotten rid of Wayne. He had displayed the worst side of himself and he didn't want to stay to see what else he was capable of doing. He was walking away and not turning back. He witnessed as the elevators closed and felt a feeling of relief wash over him.

* * *

Camille witnessed as her elevator doors opened and approached the nurses' station, "I am here to see Dr. Doley."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Camille nodded.

"Okay." The nurse replied, "Name."

"Dr. Mitchell's wife." She dropped her husband's name.

The nurse frowned, "Oh, I am so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes before heading towards Wayne's office. She entered the office and saw the other man with a few tears falling down his cheeks, "Is this a bad time?"

"No." Wayne sniffed, "Come on in."

"Thanks." She took a seat before his desk.

"Who are you?"

"I am Camille Mitchell, Dr. Mitchell's wife." She smiled.

Wayne beamed, "What can I do for you today?"

* * *

Logan yawned as he held Carlos' hand leading him into a outside garden.

Carlos glanced towards Logan and witnessed his yawn, "Logie, if you are tired then we can stay in tonight."

Logan shook his head against the wind, "No."

Carlos giggled, "Please Logie. I know you had a big surgery today. I don't expect anything tonight."

He giggled, "I know you don't. That is why I want to take you out."

Carlos walked into the lit gardens and his mouth stood agape. He witnessed men and women dressed in designer apparel as they walked along the runway before the show. His eyes jumped to photographers and other guests mingling before the shows official opening, "You brought me to a showcase?"

"Yes." He beamed, "This lady is very talented. She is an up-and-coming designer with a few celebrity clientele. I wanted you to meet with her and get some pointers before we market you to the world."

Carlos squealed with excitement. He kissed Logan's lips and jumped, "Oh, my gosh thank you so much Logie."

Logan laughed, "I knew you would love it." He yawned, "Now let's sit. It is almost time for the show."

They were ushered to their seats near the runway before the show had officially started.

Logan rubbed his eyes hoping he would not fall asleep during the show because he wanted to show Carlos that he was committed to making his dreams a reality.

* * *

James stood before the stage and beamed. He glanced down at the many seats in the arena and chuckled. It was going to be an amazing show tomorrow night. He was ready for it. He could feel his bones shaking in anticipation.

"Can't wait huh?"

James turned to witness Kendall approaching him, "Yeah." He breathed out, "What about you?"

Kendall nodded, "I love the stage." He turned to James, "But I would trade it all to be with you."

James blushed and turned his eyes away.

"I mean it." He took James within his arms.

"Kendall we can't."

"Why can't we?" He questioned, "Is it because of Jett?" He chuckled, "Well Jett is not here. I am." He leaned towards James' lips.

James beamed before his eyes fluttered closed when he felt Kendall's lips upon his own. He felt relief wash over him. His hands moved to Kendall's neck and deepened the kiss.

Kendall held James close by placing his arms around his waist. He involuntarily squeezed the brunet's ass and inserted his tongue within his mouth. He has missed this and loved the feeling of being so close to him again.

* * *

**UNTIL NEXT TIME PEEPS!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Music sounds better with you!

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I appreciate seeing it everyday :). **

**This chapter goes out to Kaylah who was upset by the last chapter claiming it was too short. And those who hadn't reviewed or commented but had wanted more from the last chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jeremy glanced down at Jett's resume before glancing back at him as they sat within his office.

A bit of trepidation came upon Jett as he sat waiting in anticipation for the man to stay anything. He had gone through a number of agents before landing at Jeremy. Everyone had said that he was the best. He would be lying if he had told himself that he wasn't also attracted to him because he was Kendall's agent. Jeremy had made Kendall a big star. He wanted to be reformed into a big star as well so that he could keep James happy and by his side. He smiled at his logic before being pulled out of his thoughts by who he had thought would become his new agent.

Jeremy cleared his throat, "I usually don't sign anyone unless I see their potential."

Jett frowned.

"Looking at your resume it doesn't scream potential."

"I want to get more leading roles."

"Tried making a sex tape?" He joked, "Everyone around town has one."

Jett shook his head violently against the wind.

Jeremy sighed as he glanced into the jumping eyes of the man before him. He took in his look, "You seem to have a good look."

"Thanks." Jett smiled for the first time since entering into Jeremy's office.

Jeremy shook his head, "Please." He retorted. He glanced down at his tablet that sat before him and used his finger across it.

Jett pinned his lips and waited through the tension and silence. He didn't know what else to do at this point to sell himself further to Jeremy. He needed him as an agent because he needed more higher paying jobs. He now had both of James' friends living with them, and as much as he needed the money he couldn't charge them rent because it wouldn't be right. He was now responsible for a household of four including himself so he needed to man up and start bringing home the bacon.

"Okay." Jeremy opened his lips.

Jett's ears stood up, "Yes."

"Before I sign anyone I let them audition for me." He smiled towards Jett, "There is an audition happening late this afternoon for a new superhero picture."

Jett frowned. This was not what he had in mind at all.

"You want or not?" Jeremy read the other man's facial expression.

"I do." Jett nodded, "Which superhero?"

"Disney and Marvel are in pre-production for their new film that would be out next year called AquaMan."

Jett nodded. He was familiar with the comic book as a kid.

"You have the look, so I want you to audition."

"Which part?"

"Lead role." Jeremy replied.

Jett swallowed. He was ready but yet he had felt as though he wasn't ready. He nodded trying to calm his anxieties.

"If you get the part then I sign you. If not then this would be the last time we meet." Jeremy smiled nicely before ascending from his seat, "Talk with my assistant on the way out. Give her all your contacts. When and if you get the part." He extended his hand to Jett, "Welcome aboard."

Jett stood to his feet and let off a nervous chuckle. He wiped his sweaty palms upon his jeans and shook hands with his potential new agent.

"Pick up the pages of you script that you are reading from my assistant before you leave."

Jett nodded and was set to take his leave.

"Oh and Jett..."

Jett silenced his steps and glanced over his shoulders at Jeremy, "Don't fuck it up." He smirked before taking a seat.

"Yeah." Jett moved his feet in a hurry and exited the office stopping at his assistant before he hurried out the front door.

* * *

Wayne yawned as he walked out of his patient's room. He had been seeing her for awhile now and it was time for him to pass her onto another doctor. He hated his job sometimes because he would become so emotionally attached to a few of his patients and he didn't know how to release them from his care. He groaned in frustration because that was not the only thing on his mind. Carlos had left him hanging after he had disclosed to him that he wasn't ready for a relationship. He had felt ashamed because he had originally thought that he had done something wrong. But after Camille's arrival yesterday he had now known that Logan was confused and was confusing Carlos into being with him. He didn't like to lose and losing Carlos was the worst way he had felt in along time. He stopped at the nurses station and placed his patient's chart before a nurse.

"Oh, Dr. Dooley you have a package."

Wayne arched his brow in wonder, "Whose it from?"

"Carlos." She read the note before handing him the package.

Wayne opened it and frowned when his eyes settled upon the Prada handbag he had given to the latino a few days again. He swallowed harshly before glancing down at the nurse with sparkling eyes.

"It is a great bag." She beamed.

"Yeah." He replied before taking his leave.

* * *

Carlos entered Logan's bedroom with a tray filled with his breakfast.

Logan sat up in bed with his back to his padded headboard. He had his laptop within his lap typing upon it.

Carlos sat the tray upon the side table drawer, "I thought today was your day off?"

"It is." He pulled his eyes away from his laptop screen to beam at the latino.

"Then what are you doing?" Carlos entered the bed and placed his head upon Logan's shoulder.

"Looking for a new place."

Carlos' eyes sparkled as he saw the listings that had appeared upon the screen, "You don't like it here?" He frowned.

Logan chuckled, "Of course I do babe, but it is getting a little crowded. I know Jett said that I can stay but I don't want to impose any further. Besides, I called my Realtor last night and she emailed me a few listings this morning of houses that are set to close at two this afternoon. So I have to chose one fast before the market closes."

Carlos nodded as he watched the listings grace the screen, "I like that one." He pointed with a beam.

"Oh, yea?" He read the description of the property, "Spanish style villa equipped with five bedrooms and seven baths. Two and a half bathrooms, a fully furnished guest house, veranda and pool."

Carlos giggled, "It has a six door garage."

Logan licked his lips, "Is this someplace you would like to live?"

Carlos raised his head and glanced into Logan's eyes, "You want me to move in with you?" He beamed.

"Of course I do. I love you." He leaned his lips towards Carlos' and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Carlos deepened the kiss with a moan.

Logan removed the laptop from his lap and pushed it aside. He felt Carlos grabbing him from the neck to pull him on top of him and he obliged. He placed the latino's legs tight around his waist before breaking their kiss and kissing down his jaw.

"Oh, Logie~" Carlos arched his back and moaned loudly, "More papi~"

Logan sucked onto his neck hoping to place a bruise there so everyone would know whose property he was. He fucking loved Carlos and wanted nothing more than to make love to him right now.

"Logan?" A knock sounded upon the door.

Logan hummed as he squeezed onto Carlos ass as he writhed beneath him.

Carlos held Logan's head in place as he continued to suck onto his neck swirling his tongue against his sensitive skin.

Jett groaned as he stood behind the door. He turned the knob and entered only to see Logan and Carlos in a compromising position. He cleared his throat.

Logan glanced up and groaned, "Jett." He took his weight off the latino glancing down at the boner that had appeared within his shorts.

Carlos blushed red before sitting up and hiding his aching cock that was beginning to form underneath his leggings.

Jett smiled, "I have an audition later on this afternoon so ..."

Logan shook his head against the wind, "Say no more."

"But you didn't even hear me out."

"I thank you for letting me stay here but I can't impose any further."

Jett smiled, "Any friend of James and Carlos is a friend of mind."

The latino beamed.

"Thank you for that." Logan replied, "But I have found a place to stay."

Jett frowned, "I am not making you leave."

"I know you're not." He smiled at the blond, "You're a great guy Jett. James is glad to have you, but I want to start my life with Carlos and I can't do that under another man's roof."

Jett nodded, "I understand."

Carlos glanced at Logan and had fell completely in love.

"When do you leave?"

Logan shrugged, "I will set up a meeting with my realtor in a few hours then we would see how it goes."

Jett nodded, "Good luck." He shook Logan's hand before taking his leave.

Carlos turned to Logan, "We're buying a house?"

"We are buying a house baby." He placed a kiss upon his lips.

* * *

Camille turned to her mother-in-law as they sat at the breakfast table and groaned.

Joanna glanced at her daughter-in-law fully dressed in a blouse with slacks, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I have to meet with my agent about a new part she has put me up for." She beamed.

Joanna groaned, "You have better things to worry about." She replied, "Like getting your husband back from that Mexican tart."

Camille nodded as she listened intently to Joanna's words.

"We could lose it all. You have a comfortable life here. Don't throw that away over an audition." She cringed.

Camille nodded, "Okay."

"That a girl."

Camille felt something within her slowly dying as she continued to listen to Joanna. She opened her lips, "I tracked down Carlos' boyfriend. He told me that Logan is living with Carlos."

Joanna saw red before her eyes, "What?"

"Yes." She frowned, "Carlos even broke up with him claiming he wasn't ready for a relationship."

Joanna glared towards Camille, "That Jennifer Lopez wannabe is coercing your husband into cheating on you. Now, Logan would never dream of cheating on you but that Carlos is so damn persistent."

Camille nodded.

"Did he give you the directions to where they are staying?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's take a trip and get your husband back where he should be."

Camille sighed hoping that giving up her audition to find her husband was a good career move. She didn't want to lose everything, because she hated the feeling of losing everything and not having anything to fall back on. Acting was her passion, she just hope Joanna was right. She had second thoughts about passing up on her audition. She just hoped she would be given another opportunity when Logan was back home in her arms giving her what she needed the most.

* * *

James giggled as Kendall held him around his waist as they stood backstage inside the wardrobe room. He blushed every time Kendall looked at him. The fire within his eyes was more than just lust, it was passion and love. He loved having Kendall so close to him and never wanted it to stop.

Kendall stole a kiss from James' lips.

James deepened the kiss placing their foreheads together as their lips moved insync with each other.

Kendall wiggled his tongue inside James' mouth tasting the sweetness that he had missed. He rolled his hands down to James' ass and squeezed them. He spanked the other man's ass and broke their kiss with a pant, "I have missed you."

"Same here." James giggled. He pushed himself gently from Kendall's arms and walked towards the other side of the room.

Kendall licked his lips as he watched James' firm ass within his jeans, "You know I was thinking that maybe we can go out for dinner after the show tonight."

James glanced back at Kendall with a sparkle in his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I would love that."

Kendall moaned, "I bet you would."

James chuckled before picking out a few pieces for Kendall's show.

"I love you."

James glanced into Kendall's eyes and his heart fluttered, "I love you too." He spoke from his lips before turning to the sound of someone entering the room.

"Daddy!" Kendolyn ran towards her dad.

Kendall bent his knees and lifted the little girl within his arms, "Hey baby!"

Kendolyn giggled before setting her eyes upon James, "James!"

"Hey doll!" James approached the pair and placed a kiss upon Kendolyn's cheek.

"Is James getting ready to dress you daddy?"

"He sure is." He set the little girl upon her feet.

"Can I stay and watch?" Kendolyn asked innocently.

"Sure." James beamed down at her.

"Okay." She turned to take a seat.

When his daughter's back was turned he spanked James' ass and stole a kiss from his lips.

"Stop it." The brunet giggled.

"Stop what?" Kendolyn settled within her seat.

"Oh nothing." Kendall smirked as he glanced down at James.

James rolled his eyes before placing a blazer upon Kendall's shoulders.

* * *

Jett stood before the casting director and other members of the crew shaking within his boots. He had to get this audition. He needed to settle his anxieties and just breathe. He had seen the way they were staring back at him and felt almost intimated by them. He had to regain his confidence and let all the variables fall into place.

"Whenever you're ready." The casting director glared at him to proceed.

Jett swallowed harshly. He had felt the sensation of cold sweat upon his brow. His knees were shaking and his throat was dry. He couldn't perform but yet he had to. He closed his eyelids and thought about his husband and how James believed in him. He needed to remember that he was doing this for James, and well himself also. He reopened his eyelids and nodded towards the casting director before opening his lips.

* * *

"Logan!" His realtor welcomed him as he entered her office hand in hand with a latino male. Logan had a smile upon his face because he hadn't felt this happy in years. Carlos was at his side with a red satchel that he wore to the cease of his elbows. She glanced between Logan and the latino and questioned, "Is he?"

Logan nodded.

"Fabulous." She chuckled before taking a seat behind his desk.

Carlos frowned, "Am I what?"

"The guy he has been going on and on about." She giggled.

Carlos blushed, "Oh." He took a seat opposite her desk and marveled at the office which was sitting upon a golf course. He glanced out ceiling to floor windows that stood beside her desk and saw the green. He inhaled a scent of lavender and sage and relaxed.

Logan took a seat beside Carlos within an arm chair that sat opposite his realtor's desk, "So I loved the listings."

"Yeah." She glanced between Carlos and Logan before glancing above their head's at the clock that sat upon the wall, "The market closes in about twenty minutes."

Logan nodded before being handed a bank draft from Carlos who pulled it out of his new Louis Vuitton Alma satchel that Logan had just minutes ago bought for him. He handed it to his realtor, "That is why I stopped to the bank before I got here."

His realtor beamed as she took the draft. She glanced down at its many zeros, "So which one is it?"

"Listing number 25." Carlos replied with excitement.

Logan glanced at the latino and chuckled.

"Okay, when the market closes it is yours."

Logan nodded, "How soon can we move in?"

"When do you want to move in?"

"Tonight." Logan winked.

* * *

Camille pulled up to the townhouse and groaned. No one was home. She hadn't even seen Logan's cars in the garage. She knew he had drove away in his Rover and Benz so she was expecting to see either one in the driveway. The absence of Logan had made her stomach turn in knots. She had messed up, not only had she missed her audition she had missed Logan as well. She couldn't believe her life was falling apart all around her.

Joanna entered her daughter-in-law's car and sighed, "Neighbors said that she witnessed both of Logan's cars leaving earlier this morning. She has no idea when he would be back."

Camille punched her wheel, "Great."

* * *

Wayne placed his cell phone to his ears and listened to it ring. He wasn't expecting anyone to answer the other line but he was hopeful that anything could happen. He swallowed when he heard the latino's voice appear upon the other end and realized that it was only his voice mail. He groaned before leaving a message after the beep, "Hey, Carlos. I don't know if you will get this message but when you do I want you to know how sorry I am." He closed his eyelids, "I can't stop thinking about how badly I had acted. I must have scared you. You have to know that I am not that guy." He retorted. His vision turned to the Prada handbag that sat upon his desk, "Please come back to me. I would show you how sorry I am." He voice cracked, "I want us to start fresh. Call me."

* * *

Carlos stood with Logan in Horchow's department store and glanced at the many designer china that was on display. He took up a blue and white colored plate within his hands that had a painted landscape of flowers and figures.

Logan glanced at Carlos and beamed, "You like that one?"

Carlos nodded. He carefully placed the plate back upon its display before opening his satchel to glance at the face of his cell phone. He saw Wayne's name appear upon its face and groaned. He tossed his cell phone back into his satchel.

Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist. He placed a kiss upon his neck, "Everything okay babe?"

"Yes." He swallowed not wanting to mention Wayne's name. Carlos had made a choice and he had chosen Logan. If he had to do it all over again it would still be Logan. He had to admit that he had felt guilty for leading on the other man and felt that he had probably hurt his feelings. But Wayne had to know that he had hurt him as well. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He was with Logan for the long haul and that was just the way it was.

"See anything else you like?"

Logan unwrapped his arms from Carlos and turned to the lady that was assisting them with their purchases, "Yes."

Carlos took up the plate within his hands and handed it to the lady, "This piece."

She nodded, "So you want me to the put that on your bill?"

"Yes." Logan pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and handed her his gold card, "Charge."

"Okay, and where would you like your purchases delivered?"

Carlos dug in his satchel and pulled out the listing of the home they had just bought, "That is the address."

"Okay, give me a few minutes and you should be out of here." She beamed.

"Thank you." Logan uttered.

* * *

Kendall had been on the road for sometime now with James at his side. He was ready to prove to James that he was worth fighting for. He needed James to know that he was the only one he wanted to be with. He needed James to forget all about Jo, because he had. Kendall saw the bond that James had made with his daughter and knew the brunet was the one for him. He just needed to prove it to him so that he could regain his trust. And in order to do that he was going to show him through his music. Kendall had produced an acoustic single to the album. He was going to let James hear it for the first time hoping he would get the response he was aiming for.

The stage was lit.

The arena was packed with hungry fans waiting to hear from Kendall.

James stood on the sidelines as his eyes sparkled over Kendall's appeal, "You look hot!"

"Thank you." He winked at James before entering the stage.

James felt butterflies enter his stomach as he watched Kendall approach the stage.

Kendall sat upon a stool with his guitar that he had placed upon his shoulders. He started to strum the cords as music began to play over his shoulders.

The crowd screamed.

Kendall beat his palm upon his guitar as he strummed a few strings. He hummed as he sang into the microphone that stood before his lips, "I try to write this down. The words just don't come out. It's hard to say how you feel. Yeah! Been down the longest road. Said yes when I meant no. I lost control of the wheel."

The crowd started to clap their hands in response to Kendall's words.

Kendall's back-up singers began to harmonize, "'Cause you know that things get so bad, you've got my back. Make me wanna sing, and I'm singing about you."

"No, sweeter sound. Than what I've found. No perfect love. Could be more perfect than us." Kendall stopped the movements of his hand upon his guitar.

The crowd began to sing along.

Kendall back-up singers sang out, "Ooh baby, it feels like."

"Yea." Kendall resumed strumming upon his guitar.

"It feels like. The music sounds better with you baby."

Kendall joined his back-up singers, "It feels right, it feels right. Everything's better with you."

"I used to think that love. Was something fools made up. Cause all I knew was heart break." He stopped the hands upon his guitar, "Woah, oh I couldn't help myself. Let this heart go through hell. There only so much a heart can take, yea." He resumed strumming his guitar.

The note changed as his back-up singers belted, "Cause you know that things get so bad. You've got my back. Make me wanna sing. And I'm singing about you."

James jumped as he felt a few tears fall to his cheek. He beamed as he watched Kendall upon the stage singing his heart out.

"No sweeter sound. Than what I've found. No perfect love." Kendall belted, "Could be more perfect than us." He held his note.

"Ooh baby."

"Oh baby."

"It feels like."

"Oooo yea."

"It feels like."

Kendall harmonized with his back-up singers, "The music sounds better with you baby. It feels right, it feels right. Everything's better with you."

The music stopped which allowed Kendall permission to perform a solo on his guitar.

The crowd screamed as they cheered him on.

Kendall beamed before belting, "Every song. Oh yea. Every rhyme. Every word. Everyday. Oooo, yea. All of the time. In every way." He sang out.

The music resumed.

"Music sounds better with you." His back-up singers rang.

"Because..."

"Oooo, baby."

"Ooo baby."

"It feels like."

"Feels like."

"It feels like."

"Yea."

"Everything's better with you."

"I'm better."

"It feels like."

"I'm better."

"It feels like."

"I'm better." Kendall chanted.

"It's feels like."

"So better."

"Everything's better with you." Kendall harmonized with his back-up singers.

"Ooooo baby." His back-up singers sang, "It feels like."

The music concluded.

Kendall played the final cords on his guitar.

The crowd screamed.

Kendall chuckled into the microphone, "Thank you."

* * *

Kendall approached James backstage drenched in sweat. He smiled at the brunet and licked his lips.

James bit down on his bottom lip when he noticed the sultry way that Kendall was looking at him. He remembered their kiss last night and their intimate time this morning which had given him goosebumps all over.

"You ready?" Kendall removed his shirt.

James nodded meekly. He was ready for anything that Kendall had to offer.

* * *

Carlos writhed underneath Logan as they laid in front of their new fireplace upon an over-sized pillow within the new house that Logan had bought.

Logan glanced down at the naked latino beneath him and beamed.

"I can't believe you bought me a house." He squealed.

"This is our house."

Carlos nodded, "It sure is."

Logan place his lips gently upon Carlos' and moved his hips back and forth causing their dicks to rub together.

Carlos moaned loving the feeling of Logan being so close to him. He clawed at his naked back wanting him to make love to him all night long.

Logan broke the kiss, "Turn around."

Carlos' eyes sparkled. He loved it when Logan fucked him. He loved it when he took charge and pleasured him all night long. He settled upon his stomach and pushed his ass to the sky.

Logan beamed slapping his hand upon the latino's firm ass.

Carlos moaned, "Mmm si papi~"

"Papi is going to give you that dick you love."

"Mmm si tu dick muy grande~"

Logan chuckled. He rubbed his hand upon Carlos' pink hole before using his tongue to rim his ass.

Carlos jumped. His ass was super sensitive. He was loving the sensation of Logan's tongue.

Logan held his thighs down as he continued to eat out his ass.

"Yes~" Carlos replied, "Yes papi~ mas~ mas papi~." He panted, "Fuck~"

Logan removed his mouth and spanked Carlos' ass before retrieving the jelly that was at his side. He laid upon Carlos' back and questioned, "You want my dick?"

"Yes."

"Scream for it."

"FUCK YES~" Carlos cried.

Logan rubbed the jelly upon Carlos hole. He lathered his dick and stood on his knees while placing the mushroom tip at Carlos' entrance.

Carlos moved his hips forward just a little before relaxing when he felt Logan's hands upon his ass. He eased his ass down on Logan's dick and cried, "Ahhh~"

"That's right babe. Take all of this dick." He glanced down at how Carlos' ass swallowed his dick. He came to a halt when his dick was completely in.

Carlos groaned trying to get adjusted, "Move."

Logan moved his hips in a slow circular motion.

"Yea~"

Logan bit down on his bottom lip as he worked his hips back and forth. He spanked Carlos' ass forcing the latino to move his hips to the rhythm of his thrusts.

When Logan had sped up the rhythm of his thrusts Carlos cried out, "Fuck yea~ Fuck me~" He cried.

Logan laid upon Carlos' back and thrusted into the latino deeper biting onto his ear when he felt his dick hit the other man's prostate.

"Fuck~" Carlos cried, "Oh, God~" He mumbled, "Deeper~ Fuck me deeper~"

Logan moved his hips faster aligning his hips to hit Carlos' prostate harder.

"Ahhh fuck~" Carlos cried. He felt his head being turned so that Logan could place a sloppy kiss upon his lips. He leaned backwards using his hands as support and felt his ass being pounded on every reentry. He broke the kiss and panted, "Yea~ papi muy~..." He panted, "Papi~ oh papi~"

* * *

James sat before Kendall in a private restaurant and marveled at the fact that Kendall was taking him out for a private dinner in public. He glanced around at all the couples surrounding them before turning to the blond, "You are taking me out in public?"

Kendall eyes met James, "Crazy huh?"

James nodded with a chuckle, "I can't believe it."

"Well, I know the owner and the owner just happens to be gay."

James arched his brow towards Kendall.

"It's a step in the right direction isn't it?" He asked.

"I supposed." The brunet beamed before taking up his menu.

"I just want to prove to you how much I love you."

"I am started to realize that." He winked towards the blond.

Kendall blushed before taking up his menu.

James scanned his menu diligently not hearing his cell phone that was vibrating within his satchel that he hung on the shoulder of his chair.

* * *

Jett paced his bedroom with his cell phone to his ears. It was midnight and he hadn't heard a word from his husband. He was happy to tell him the good news. He had signed with Jeremy's talent agency and had gotten the part of AquaMan. He needed to tell the one person in his life that he knew would be proud of him, but right now all he was getting was his voice mail. He tossed his phone upon his bed and groaned. He didn't want to think the worst and be rendered jealous again because he had told James he had trusted him. He needed to relax and know that his husband was probably busy and that he would return his call when he could.

* * *

**REVIEW PEEPS!**


	16. My life is over!

**Thanks for all the love and the reviews peeps. Here is some more Cargan and Kames for you. I hope you are loving the direction :). In this chapter I had to do a little housekeeping.**

**ENJOY! LOL! :)**

* * *

Carlos signed his name on the dotted line as he stood by his front door and welcomed a shipment that had arrived early that morning to his new house. He beamed. The thought of his first night within his new home with Logan had sent shock waves throughout his body. He loved his new home and couldn't wait to put his personal touches on it. He would start by decorating the connecting rooms which were the living room, kitchen and dinning rooms. He would then move to their bedroom because he and Logan needed a bed. He would eventually move throughout the house periodically not wanting to spend all of his energy on home decorating knowing that he had to manage his time with the other ventures he had wanted to explore. He smiled towards the delivery guy, "Right this way." He lead him to the kitchen.

The delivery man grinned as he witnessed the latino's ass in a pair of boy shorts that had left nothing to the imagination. He had delivered to many homes and seen many things so witnessing the latino before him was not too surprising.

Carlos ushered him towards the kitchen. He smoothed his hands across the granite counter-top and beamed, "Set it right here."

The delivery man nodded and started to place the boxes upon the counter top. When he had delivered his last box into the kitchen he remarked, "Nice ass." Under his breath before taking his leave.

Carlos glanced at the boxes of china that was sitting upon his counter-top and began to open them. He sighed, "I need some help."

Logan walked into the kitchen buckling his belt, "Need help with what babe?"

Carlos beamed towards Logan, "They delivered our kitchenware." He pulled out a frying pan from a box.

Logan glanced at Carlos whose ass bounced in his boy shorts. He licked his lips when he noticed his nipples peaking out of his muscle tank top. He pulled the latino within his arms and spanked his ass, "Morning."

Carlos moaned as their lips met, "Morning."

Logan broke the kiss, "What are you doing today?"

"I am off today."

"I thought you were off yesterday."

Carlos shrugged, "They owe me one."

Logan chuckled, "Okay, what are your plans today?"

"I want to decorate our home babe."

Logan nodded, "Not that I don't like fucking you on the floor." He smirked, "We do need a bed."

"That is why I am going to go out and buy one." He grinned.

The taller male released the latino from his arms and searched in his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled out the leather wallet and was about to hand Carlos two credit cards.

Carlos beamed at the black and platinum cards that glistened before his eyes. He moved to grab them.

Logan pulled them away from his grasps.

Carlos pouted.

He chuckled, "Stop being so cute." He kissed his pouted lips, "Use these at your discretion."

"I will."

He handed the cards to Carlos, "You have a limit."

"I know." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Logan chuckled before moving his eyes down to Carlos' ass as he moved around the kitchen to make his breakfast.

* * *

Camille paced her bedroom with her land line phone to her ears. She was devastated about her lost. She had lost her husband and had lost her space on the new AquaMan movie. She would have auditioned for the role as the superhero's leading lady, now that dream had been shut down. She had talked with her agent and had tried to coerce her into getting her another audition on the movie but there were few spaces left. She was now jobless hoping to find work that could distract her from losing Logan to Carlos. She heard a lady's voice over the phone and began talking, "Yes." She ran to sit before her laptop, "I would like to order item number 357 alpha Greg 89." She sounded wanting to get her mind off the heart ache that she was definitely experiencing. She couldn't blame Joanna for this because Joanna had been the one person who was by her side and was the reason that she was even married to Logan. She owed Joanna everything and had hoped that she was right. She recited more numbers to the lady over the phone before waiting on her credit card information to go through.

* * *

Logan approached the nurses station, "I got a 911 call on my way to work this morning."

A nurse nodded and approached him, "Yes doctor. There is a patient here who needs your assistance." She ushered him into a room with a child sitting upon a patient's bed with her parent's standing behind her. He nodded towards the lesbian couple and turned to the nurse, "You do know that I am not a pediatrician right?"

The nurse nodded, "You are one of the best doctors I know. We couldn't find anyone else."

"Where is Dr. Dooley?"

"He refuses to look at the child because of her parent's sexual orientation."

Logan growled. He glanced at the child who sat innocently upon the bed. He approached her, "How are you doing this morning?" He placed a pair of rubber gloves upon his hands.

"Fine."

"My name is Dr. Mitchell." He beamed down at the little girl, "What is yours?" He turned the little girl's head slightly to the side as he glanced within her ear to spy the small marble that was trapped inside.

"Lola."

"That's a pretty name Lola."

The nurse beamed at the interaction Logan had with the little girl before prepping him to perform a check-up exam.

* * *

Dr. Griffin stormed into Wayne's office to witness the man sitting by his desk squeezing on a stress ball.

Wayne glance fell upon Dr. Griffin, "Good morning sir."

"Don't 'good morning sir' me Dooley." He spat, "You know that kid who you had refused to see had a marble lodged in her ear?"

Wayne winced, "How did she get..."

"Enough with the questions." He shouted, "I never knew you to be this man Dooley."

Wayne swallowed, "You knew the kind of man I was long before you hired me."

"However, seeing as though you are a gay man I would figure that..."

"I am not a bad guy Dr. Griffin."

"Prove that to the parents of the little girl who had to wait an hour before Dr. Mitchell had came into deal with her." He uttered, "Thank God for Logan."

Wayne rolled his eyes, "Yes, he is a saint."

"He is willing to do what you can't."

"Well he stole my patient."

"You didn't want her." He shouted, "She was a little girl Dooley. What does a little girl have to do with the way her parents are living?"

"I..."

"You have given me no choice."

Wayne stood to his feet, "No choice for what?"

"I can't have this happening again."

"It was one time." He argued.

"No." He shook his head against the wind, "I have had notices pass my desk about you refusing patients before but I had let it slide. I can't turn a blind eye anymore when it comes to endangering the lives of little children."

"Griffin."

"No, you are hereby suspended."

"But..."

"Pack up your shit and leave my hospital." Dr. Griffin made a judgment call based on his past experience with Wayne. He couldn't have him passing on patients knowing that their lives could be in danger if they didn't get treated quickly. He took one last look at the man before him and left.

* * *

Carlos glanced around the paint store with a Louis Vuitton men's tote bag upon his shoulders. He turned to the attendant who had approached him and smiled towards her.

"Can I help you with anything sir?"

"Yes." He glanced at the salmon color upon a few cards, "I would like this color." He glanced at another card that was dressed in gold, "And this color." He pointed towards it.

She nodded removing the cards, "Is that all?"

"No, I am looking for a color for my bedroom."

"Are you looking for warm or cool colors?"

Carlos pondered for a moment, "Something warm but not to aggressive."

"You want something to set the mood right?"

Carlos blushed, "Yeah."

"Well, right this way."

* * *

Joanna and Camille sat before their adviser at the bank shooting glares back at her.

The lady wiggled uncomfortably within her seat. She cleared her throat, "Mr. Mitchell had came into the bank the other day and has removed your access to his accounts."

Camille shook her head aggressively against the wind not wanting believe the other woman's words.

"So we are broke?" Joanna sounded.

The lady's eyes jumped as the clients within the bank were glancing towards them with jumping eyes. She tried to shush the ladies sitting before her, "Please. All of the accounts are in Mr. Mitchell's name."

Camille groaned, "I knew I should have refuted that."

Joanna shook her head, "We have access to those accounts."

"He has cut you off." She replied, "Can I have your credit cards."

Camille folded her arms above her chest.

Joanna only blinked.

"Would you like me to call security and have them take the cards away from you by force?"

Camille was about to open her lips before her eyes turned to a buff security guard who had his eyes upon her. She frowned as she went inside her purse and pulled out her Burberry wallet. She placed the cards upon the lady's desk and faked a smile.

Joanna did the same. She rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous." She turned to Camille, "Did you save anything from your acting?"

Camille swallowed not knowing how to answer.

"Camille." Joanna sounded.

The brunette shook her head violently against the wind, "I didn't save any because I thought..." He words got caught in the air.

The adviser spoke once more, "Mr. Mitchell has placed the house you are in up for sale."

"What?" The replied in unison.

The adviser nodded, "He used the money he had in escrow and bought a new home."

"Where is it?" Joanna begged.

Camille pleaded, "Please, I have nothing left."

The adviser glanced between the two women and her heart fell.

* * *

Carlos entered Modani, one of the three furniture stores he was set to visit today. He glanced around at the selection before pulling out his cell phone and calling his best friend whom he hadn't spoken to in what had seemed like days. He circled a dinning table set he had loved. It was a glass table that had a modern flare standing on four metal legs. He ran his hands across the six white cloth arm chairs that sat under the table. The table was set in all white with a diamond chandler hanging overhead. He glanced at the price tag before being pulled away by James' voice on the other end, "Babe, I haven't spoken to you in ages." He pouted.

A customer service rep came to stand before Carlos with beam, "See anything you like?" The gentleman asked.

Carlos nodded before turning back to his conversation over his cell phone, "So much has happened." He giggled, "Logie and I are together." He squealed, "He left his wife and his mother." He bragged.

The man before Carlos nodded before walking away.

Carlos stopped him and spoke while pulling the phone from his ear, "Do you do same day delivery?"

"Yes sir."

Carlos beamed, "Then I would like this table with the chairs."

"Okay." The guy pulled out a small note pad and pen from his back pocket, "Anything else?"

"I am looking for a sectional sofa."

"Right this way." He pulled Carlos into another section of the store.

"So how is the tour going?" He talked within his phone.

* * *

"The tour is going amazing babe." James spoke within his cell phone as he hung up Kendall's clothes for tonight's show. His cheeks blushed red. He whispered into his cell phone, "Kendall took me out for dinner last night." He heard silence on the other end of his call before speaking once more, "Carlos, are you there?" He grinned when he heard the latino speaking Spanish over the other line, "Stop it."

Kendall approached James from behind and placed his arms around his waist. He placed kisses upon his neck.

James moaned, "Kendall stop, I am talking with Carlos."

"So." Kendall continued pleasuring his neck.

He groaned, "I will have to call you back babe." He smiled, "Love you too." He ended the call and turned towards Kendall's lips crushing his lips upon them. He broke the kiss, "Last night was amazing."

"It sure was." He squeezed his ass.

"Stop that."

"Why? I can't get enough of that ass."

James giggled. He wiggled himself out of Kendall's embrace before replying, "Jett called last night."

Kendall blinked, "He did."

"Yeah, I missed his call." He swallowed, "Not on purpose."

"Are you going to call him back?"

James nodded.

Kendall let out a big exhale.

"He is still my husband Kendall."

The blond frowned, "I thought we were on our way to getting back together. I have left my wife."

"I know." James bowed his head.

"I want to be with you." He confessed.

James met the blond's eyes and tried not to cry when he saw the sorrow embedded underneath, "I can't hurt him."

"So that's it then?"

"What's it?"

"You're just going to go back to him after the tour is done?" Kendall shouted.

"Don't put this one me and make me look like the bad guy." James growled, "How is this any different than what you had done to me?"

"We have grown from that James."

James pinned his lips.

Kendall approached the brunet and wrapped him up within his arms, "I love you. I want only you. Why can't you do the same?"

"We are talking about me divorcing my husband."

"I am ready to divorce Jo."

James allowed the tears to fall down to his cheeks.

"Come on baby. I love you." He placed a kiss upon James lips.

James welcomed the kiss feeling a little conflicted. He didn't want to hurt Jett, but he had loved Kendall. He had married Jett because Kendall had failed to fight for him. Now that Kendall was proving that he had wanted him why was James so hesitate? Thoughts of hurting Jett kept coming to his mind. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Kendolyn approached Kendall who had walked into his dressing room with a sigh, "What's the matter daddy?"

Kendall took a seat upon his sofa, "I have allot on my mind."

"Like what?" She asked innocently as she sat beside him.

Kendall beamed down at his daughter and kissed her forehead. He released a few words from his lips, "How would you feel if I told you I was in love with someone else?"

The four year old glanced at Kendall confused.

Kendall chuckled, "Okay, let me start again. I am not in love with your mommy I am in love with someone else."

"Someone like James?" The little girl asked.

Kendall's mouth stood agape, "How did you?"

"I see how you look at James daddy." She shrugged.

He blushed.

"He is really pretty."

"He is." He licked his lips.

"I like him too. Are you going to be with him instead of mommy?" She frowned. She had still loved her mother no matter what the circumstance.

"Yes." Kendall replied hesitantly not wanting to hurt his little girl.

Kendolyn beamed, "I love James daddy." She frowned, "But I would miss my mommy."

"I don't want to ever replace your mommy baby."

"Okay."

He pulled her within his arms, "Things have just been difficult between your mother and I." He sighed, "I want to be with James but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you too."

Kendolyn beamed, "Okay, so is James going to be my other daddy soon?"

Kendall pondered the thought, "I hope so."

* * *

Jett answered his cell phone as he held the grocery basket in his other hand and walked throughout the grocery store, "Why haven't I been hearing from you baby?" He heard his husband's voice on the other line and his heart fell. He had really missed him and had hoped that James wasn't getting sucked into Kendall's charm. He hoped that James had remembered who he belonged to and would be ready to restart their lives together once the tour had finished. He nodded when he had heard his husband's words, "I got the lead role in AquaMan." He chuckled when he heard his husband squeal, "I know baby. Things have been looking up." He hummed, "It seems as though Kendall and I have something in common."

* * *

James' heart stopped when Jett mentioned Kendall's name, "What's that?" He swallowed, "You and Kendall have the same manager?" He groaned, "Jett you don't have..." He tried to get a word in, "I know but..." He hummed, "Yeah, but you don't have to..." He frowned, "I get it."

Kendolyn's nanny witnessed James captured within a conversation and beamed. She turned on her cell phone and called her employer back in Los Angeles. She was upset by everything that Jo had done to Kendolyn but she knew that Jo was still her mother and that she was still Kendall's wife, but by the way things had been going on tour she couldn't help but wonder if Kendall was really the man she thought that he was. She answered, "Mrs. Knight." She whispered as she walked away.

James turned around with searching eyes. He had thought that he had heard someone over his shoulders. He shrugged before getting back to his call.

* * *

Jo answered her cell phone sleepily. She was taking a few pills daily as recommended by her doctor for her depression. She turned to her side table and took two pills with a glass of wine that she had left from the night before. She swallowed, "Yes?" She sat up when she heard the other voice loud and clear over the cell phone, "What?" She screeched, "I would see you in Las Vegas." She replied before tossing her cell phone aggressively towards the other side of her bedroom.

* * *

Carlos stepped into B&B Italia furniture store and his eyes settled upon a bed that he had taken the liberty of climbing into. He sighed as he relaxed.

A sales clerk approached him and questioned, "You like this one?"

Carlos nodded, "Yes." He beamed, "How much is it?"

"The frame is twelve thousand and with the mattress it's fifteen."

Carlos whistled as he hopped off the bed.

The clerk chuckled, "Would you like to look around a bit before making your decision?"

"I would." He nodded, "Do you do same day delivery?"

"We sure do."

* * *

Camille and Joanna pulled up to their mansion surprised that movers were in the driveway removing furniture from the house. Camille jumped out of her car and approached them, "What do you think you're doing?"

A mover replied, "Mr. Mitchell called us this morning telling us that he has put the house up for sale. He is selling the furniture."

Joanna rolled her eyes, "My son is delusional." She let out a nervous chuckle, "He is not selling the house."

"We are only following orders ma'am."

Camille turned to Joanna, "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

Carlos had arrived back home after a long day of shopping. He stripped down and placed a pair of ripped shorts upon his hips, a tight tank over his shoulders and a bandana over his hair. He had a few hours before Logan got home so he had to finish everything and get dinner on the table. He giggled at how domesticated he had now became. He raced down the two flights of stairs within his new home and approached the front door after he heard the door bell sound. He glanced at a short Filipino woman with hair that she wore over her shoulders.

"Hello."

"Hey."

She observed his appearance and blushed turning her eyes away. She could have seen the outline of his penis within his ripped shorts.

Carlos held out his hand, "You must be Maria from the agency."

Maria met his eyes, "Yes. I am." She shook his hand.

"Come on in." He stepped aside so she could enter.

Maria glanced up at the high ceilings and marveled at the long hallway.

"My boyfriend and I just moved in..."

Maria frowned at his admission.

"Do you have a problem with..."

She quickly shook her head, "No."

"Okay." He giggled, "I had a few purchases come in this morning but I wasn't able to unpack and set them neatly within the cabinets in the kitchen."

Maria nodded.

"I have some other purchases that should be arriving soon as well as handymen and painters." He jumped with excitement.

Maria smiled.

Carlos gasped, "Was that a smile?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it was a smile." He giggled, "Let's get to work."

"Okay."

* * *

Logan spied Wayne approaching him with a box within his hand and tried not to make eye contact with him.

Wayne uttered bitterly, "I guess you got what you have always wanted."

"And what's that Wayne?"

Wayne glared towards Logan, "Carlos, now my job."

"I didn't take those things away from you Wayne you managed to throw them away without even caring."

"I do care about Carlos." He shouted.

Logan turned his eyes towards him.

"I loved being a doctor Logan."

Logan chuckled, "You know I used to hear about how great you were and how generous you are with you money." He shook his head, "I guess everyone was wrong. Did you do Doctor's without boarders to prove a point or to help your image?"

Wayne shot daggers at Logan.

"I guess the world will never know." He replied before walking away.

* * *

Camille sat upon her naked floors within her living room. The carpet had been removed and so had the sofa. She was now sitting upon the cold tiled floor sobbing within the palm of her hands. Her life was ruined and she had now lost everything. She jumped when she heard her phone ringing at her side. She answered it, "Hello?" She cried.

* * *

Logan heard the sorrow within his wife's voice and was not moved, "So you are about to lose everything."

Camille's voice rang out loud on the other end, "Logan please don't do this."

"You and my mother manipulated me into living the life you wanted me to live. You caused me great pain and unhappiness now you want me to feel sympathy for you?" He questioned, "I expect you out of my house in the morning. And I want a divorce." He replied coldly before ending his call.

* * *

James approached Kendall within his dressing room and wanted to clear that air. He had to explain what had transpired, "Kendall?"

Kendall glanced within James' hazel eyes and melted.

"About before."

"If you want to return to Jett then I am fine with it." He frowned, "Okay, that is a lie. I am not fine with it, but I would force myself to be." He swallowed.

James fell within his arms, "I don't want to lose you again."

"You don't have to." He leaned his lips towards James before pulling away when he heard a knock sound at the door. He cleared his throat, "Come in."

James frowned as he studied his shoes.

Kendolyn walked into her dad's dressing room holding onto her nanny's hand, "Daddy my nanny says that you should call mommy."

Kendall arched his brow at his daughter's nanny, "Why?"

Her nanny shrugged, "She isn't doing well Kendall. I think she misses you and will do better if she just hears from you." She turned towards James and smirked hoping this would send the other man a message.

Kendall shook his head against the wind, "I don't want to talk with her."

Kendolyn stood beside her dad and folded her arms above her chest, "Me either."

James' head shot up and chuckled.

Kendolyn's nanny felt deflated as she left the dressing room.

* * *

Logan entered into his front door and witnessed a few muscled men leaving. His eyes grew wide with confusion.

"See you later Maria." They waved.

Maria waved, "Bye." She noticed a man approaching her and swallowed.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Mr. Garcia hired me to be his housekeeper." She replied frantically.

Logan nodded, "Okay, I am Logan. Sorry if I scared you. Where is Carlos?"

She let out a big exhale, "He is upstairs in his bedroom."

Logan nodded. He glanced around the decor of his living room and beamed. He had loved the gold on the walls and the yellow, gold and white accents that filled the room. He glanced at the white tulips that hung from a vase upon the glass coffee table and beamed. He turned his feet into the direction of their staircase and ran up two flights. He entered into their bedroom and scents of vanilla and rosemary filled his nostrils. He spied the latino laying upon what had appeared to be their new bed and chuckled, "Baby?"

Carlos rolled over and hummed with his eyes shut tight.

Logan sat upon the bed beside him and kissed his forehead, "You have been hard at work."

Carlos hummed with a yawn.

"I'm proud of you baby." His eyes fell upon the sheer curtain that covered the sliding door of their balcony and walked towards it. He entered the balcony and glanced out at the city lights. This was where he needed and wanted to be.

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Show me

**Thanks to all my supporters :). Here is some Kames/Cargan drama for you ;P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall's back-up singers broke themselves into two groups. Female singers stood on one side of the stage while the males stood on the other side.

The stage was dimly lit.

The pianist began to play a few keys of a familiar hit record.

The crowd in the three hundred thousand seat arena roared.

The music picked up.

The guys started harmonizing their vocals, "Guys like me,"

"Oooo yeah." Kendall entered the stage and sang.

The crowd screamed.

"Like girls like you."

"Oooo girls like you!" Kendall appeared under a spotlight dressed in a blazer with no shirt underneath. He showcased his washboard abs and the definition of the V-line that was shown as he wore his jeans loose around his hips.

The crowd went wild when they saw Kendall appear under the light. The girls within the crowd fanned themselves as they held signs and jumped hysterically.

James bit upon his bottom lip as his eyes shone upon Kendall.

"And girls like you. Like guys like me." The guys pointed towards the girls who stood at the other end of the stage as they vocalized.

Kendall glided his feet across the stage as he moved from under the spotlight to stand at the edge of the stage that was now fully lit, "You know, I blaze the night in harbor lights. You dressin' light it's fittin' right." He sang within his microphone that was taped to the side of his face, "I hear the waves. I see you wave. I'm stayin' put you say 'no way'."

A few female dancers appeared upon the stage dancing provocatively with Kendall.

James found himself growling as he noticed one dancer whining her hips down Kendall's front half as she made her way to the ground while the other placed her leg around Kendall's waist as she stood behind him.

"The track begins, you pull me in." Kendall touched the dancers lightly upon their skin before releasing them, "I touch your skin. You're tremblin'. It's in your eyes. You're here to win. So let the game, game begin." When the music began to pick up again the trio began to dance their choreography.

His female back-up singers started to sing, "I...I..I..I wanna see you...you...you...you. Telling me that...that..that you got what I need..."

The guys vocalized, "Do pretty girl don't speak."

"Don't speak." Kendall sang, "Baby show me. By the way you hold me." One of the female dancers held Kendall around his waist and Kendall held her face as if he were about to kiss her before releasing her and turning to the next dancer.

His female back-up singers harmonized, "Way that you control me. Speed me up or slow me. Oh, when I'm lonely."

"La la la la." The guys vocalized.

Kendall and the girls harmonized, "Full o' stormy weather." He danced along with his dancers.

"La la la la."

"Can you make it better?"

"La la LA la!" They increased the depth of their words.

"I heard what you told me. So oh, oh show me."

Kendall tapped the ass of one of his female dancers which sent the crowd in a frenzy. He smirked with a wink, "Know what you want my number for! Ain't talked enough. Let's talk some more."

"Some more." One of his female back-up dancers ad-libbed.

"You kinda cute. Don't hit the mute. Just aim and shoot. Or get the boot." He sang comically kicking a foot towards his female dancers who comically tossed themselves across the stage exiting.

James giggled.

His female back-up singers started to sing, "I...I..I..I."

"I wanna see." Kendall vocalized as he turned to James who was standing backstage and blew him a kiss.

James blushed.

"Wanna see you...you...you...you. Telling me that...that..that you got what I need..."

The guys vocalized, "Do pretty girl don't speak."

"Don't speak." Kendall sang, "Baby show me. By the way you hold me."

His female back-up harmonized, "Way that you control me. Speed me up or slow me. Oh, when I'm lonely."

"La la la la." The guys vocalized.

Kendall and the girls harmonized, "Full o' stormy weather."

"La la la la."

"Can you make it better?"

"La la LA la!" They increased the depth of their words.

"I heard what you told me. So oh, oh show me."

The guys harmonized as the music slowed down, "Guys like me,"

"Ooo yeah." Kendall rang out.

The crowd screamed.

"Like girls like you."

"Ooo girls like you."

"And girls like you."

"You oooo." Kendall held his hand upon his chest before pointing to the screaming crowd.

The guys pointed to the female fans, "Like guys like me."

"Me eeee eee."

The music picked up.

"Guys like me."

The female back-up singers started to vocal, "You Oooo Ooo."

"Like girls like you."

"You Oooo Oooo."

"And girls like you."

"You Ooo Oooo."

"Like guys like me."

Kendall harmonized, "Baby show me. By the way you hold me. Way that you control me. Speed me up or slow me. Oh when I'm lonely."

His back-up singers vocalized, "La la la la."

"Full of stormy weather."

"La la la la."

"Can you make it better."

"La la LA la." They increased the depth of their vocals.

"I heard what you told me."

"Told me." They rang out

"So-o oh show me." Kendall sang.

The guys repeated, "Guys like me."

"Ooo yeah." Kendall ad-libbed.

"Like girls like you."

"Full of stormy weather." He belted.

"And girls like you."

"Whoa oh."

"Like guys like me."

His female back-up singers sang, "Oh, when I'm lonely."

His male back-up singers vocalized, "Guys like me."

"Full of stormy weather."

"Like girls like you."

"Can you make it better."

"And girls like you."

"I heard what you told me."

"Like guys like me."

"So, oh oh show me."

Kendall vocalized the conclusion, "La, la, la la la la La, la, la la la la La, la, la la la la La laaaaaa."

The crowd clapped in an uproar as the lights dimmed.

The music came to a conclusion.

* * *

Kendall walked off the stage sweating profusely. He felt hands upon him drying off the sweat that had drenched his skin.

James approached Kendall with a beam, "Great show. As always."

"Thanks." Kendall turned to him and wink.

James blushed, "It was like what I remembered." He giggled, "So much energy and excitement."

"Yeah." Kendall bit down on his bottom lip. He waved his hands to his stage team instructing them to leave. He turned to face James, "Maybe I could show you some more excitement a little later."

James met Kendall's green eyes, "I would like..." His words got cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.

Kendall rolled his eyes with a groan, "Please don't answer that." He saw sorrow within James' eyes and knew that he was torn. He sighed, "Do what you want to do." He walked away.

James' heart fell as he watched Kendall walk away from him. He felt as if his heart would chatter if Kendall had left his life again. He glanced at the face of his smart phone and calmed his anxieties before answering, "Hello?"

"Hi babe." The voice rang out over the receiving end.

"Hi Jett."

Jett heard the timidness withing his husband's voice, "What's wrong babe? Is something wrong with the tour?"

"No, nothing is wrong." He sighed, "I am just..."

"Hold on a minute babe." Jett stepped out onto the production set and beamed. He was ready to tackle this role head on. He stepped into wardrobe with his script clinched tightly within his other hand. He wasn't about to mess this up because if he had then his life would be over with he and James. He needed to keep this job because keeping this job meant keeping James. He glanced down at his script and read over the last scene within the three acts. They would be shooting that scene first. He was excited.

"Any allergies?" The make-up artists asked.

"No." Jett replied.

"Okay, let's get started on your Aqua Man make-up." She beamed.

"I'm ready." He clinched his cell phone within the palm of his hand forgeting that his husband was on the other end.

"Jett?"

Jett smiled up at the make-up artist before hearing his ears ring of his name. He glanced down at his cell phone and his eyes grew. He placed it to his ear, "Sorry about that baby." He heard nothing pass his ears, "James?"

* * *

James walked backstage picking out Kendall's apparel for his next set he walked towards Kendall's dressing room before feeling his hand being pulled back. He glanced back and saw no one. His heart fell before he felt someone tagging at his hand again. He glanced down to witness Kendolyn and smiled, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed Doll?"

Kendolyn shook her head, "My nanny left me again. I can't fall asleep on my own."

"Why not?"

Kendolyn glanced over her shoulders before whispering, "Ghosts and bad guys are everywhere."

James nodded, "Oh." He beamed at how cute the little girl was.

"So where is your nanny?"

Kendolyn shrugged.

This aggravated James. This was the second time he had known about Kendolyn's nanny leaving her alone to do God-knows-what, "Okay." He started, "Why don't you help me dress your daddy and then we could go to bed?"

Kendolyn jumped, "You mean it?"

"Yeah." He nodded. He held her hand and walked her into her father's dressing room. James' eyes sparkled down Kendall's body as he wore a towel low around his waist.

Kendall's eyes turned to witness James, "I was waiting on you."

James blushed.

"And me." Kendolyn jumped.

Kendall frowned, "Where's your nanny? And why aren't you in bed?"

Kendolyn disappeared behind James.

James sighed, "Her nanny disappeared again."

"Where?" He growled.

James shrugged.

"Has this happened before?"

James nodded.

Kendolyn's nanny entered Kendall's dressing room and spied James, Kendolyn and Kendall. She cleared her throat and glanced down at Kendolyn, "I have been looking all over for you. Don't leave my side again."

Kendall folded his arms above his chest and glared towards her.

James shot a glare towards the nanny as well holding onto Kendolyn's hand tightly.

* * *

Camille awoken within the backseat of her BMW. She missed her bed and her home. She couldn't believe that Logan had thrown them out because he was promised to her forever. She sat up and glanced around the car noticing that Joanna had gone missing. She stepped out of her car noticing that she was standing before a three story mansion. She beamed before swallowing hoping that she had not been kidnapped. She witnessed Joanna walking towards her and her anxieties had been released.

"Camille." Joanna approached her.

"What are we doing here?" Camille asked with jumping eyes.

"My millionaire friend lives here." She beamed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." She replied, "And guess what?"

"What?"

"He has extra rooms for us." She beamed.

Camille folded her arms above her chest, "I thought you were going to help me get Logan back?"

"I am." She started, "But we do need someplace to stay. What better place than here?" She jumped.

Camille groaned, "I just want Logie back from that shank."

"And you will get him back. We just need time to regroup. Take a shower and get back on the road." She convinced her.

"Okay." She turned towards her car and opened her trunk. She spied her Louis Vuitton luggage and sighed. She had to get back her promise or else she would be living out of suitcases for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Joanna, so great of you to join us." Her rich old friend replied as he took her by the hand leading her down his golden hallway.

Camille glanced up at the high ceiling and golden walls and felt at home somehow. She beamed at the sound of classical music emoting out a room that they had now entered.

"How about we sit down and discuss the terms of our agreement."

"Terms?" Camille spoke up as she saw the old man take a seat with Joanna closely beside him, "What terms?"

He spoke up once again, "Well our agreement to allow you to stay here."

Camille felt something bad rising within her bones. She soon felt a hand upon her shoulder and turned back to witness dark eyes beside her. She swallowed, "Who are you?"

Joanna's friend spoke up again, "He is my son and you will be his escort while you stay within my home."

"What?" Camille spat.

Joanna forced a smile upon her lips, "It is only for a little while."

"You are prostituting me to his son in order for us to have a place to stay?"

Joanna didn't know how to answer her.

"No." Camille shook her head violently against the wind, "I have listened to you and I have been through allot including what I am experiencing right now. I can't do this..." She walked away.

"Camille!" Joanna called after her.

Camille kept walking until she reached her car. She felt tears running down to her cheeks. She had to get her husband back.

* * *

Camille rode her car until she stopped at a red light. She didn't know where she was going because her GPS was not turned on. She was never the one to have a keen since of direction. Logan was always the one who knew where he was going and she never did. She always needed assistance from others to find her destination. It was just like her relationship with Joanna. The other woman told her what to do and when to do it. Apart of her wanted to turn back around but she didn't know where she was turning back around to go. She hadn't really read the street signs. She wiped her tears and sniffed turning her eyes to glance out the passenger side window . She spied a Range Rover that looked vaguely looked like her husband's. She spied the latino sitting behind the wheel. At that moment Camille had completely lost it. She stepped out of her car paying no attention to the car honks that she heard over her shoulders. She banged upon the car glass frightening the latino, "Get your ass out of my husband's car. You did this." She shouted, "You ruined me."

Carlos sat behind the wheel and swallowed over Camille's words. He held his hands tightly upon the wheel as her insults rang out within his ears.

"You fucking told him to kick us out."

Carlos shook his head against the wind with a frown. He had no idea what she was talking about. Logan had not told him anything besides the fact that he had moved out. He had disclosed to Logan that it was his home but when Logan had bought another house he had figured that Camille and Joanna would keep the old one. He had no idea that they were living on the streets.

"I had to sleep in my car last night." Camille cried, "But you don't care because you give my husband butt sex every night." She screamed.

Carlos sunk down his in seat as he heard the car honks over his shoulders. He turned his eyes to the red light that had turned green and sped off feeling guilty somehow.

Camille shouted towards the moving car and cried out. She fell upon the ground and cried.

* * *

Logan made his rounds before hearing his name sound over the P.A. He walked towards the nurses' station to witness two police officers glancing towards him, "Someone paged me?"

The nurse behind the desk nodded while the others glanced nosily at Logan.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

One of the officer's open his lips, "We have a situation concerning your wife."

Logan nearly allowed a chuckle to escape his lips, "My wife?" He had not even recognized her as his wife anymore.

"Yes sir." He replied, "I mean doctor." He replied, "We need you to come down to the station please."

Logan nodded, "Okay." He turned to the nurses' station, "Transfer my patient's to Dr. Strong. He knows their preexisting conditions."

"Okay doctor."

Logan smiled before following both officers out of the building.

* * *

Camille sat handcuffed to a chair in a private room while tapping her feet nervously against the tiled floor. She didn't need to be locked away because she had done nothing wrong. It was Carlos who had done something wrong. She was innocent. Her eyes soon turned to Carlos who was allowed into the room by an officer. She growled.

Carlos entered the private room and timidly started towards Camille with opened lips, "Hey."

Camille did not utter a word. She glanced out at the double windows and watched the officers behind cubicles on the outside.

He sighed, "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't." She growled, "Your only concern is to have Logan and have his dick swell in your ass,"

Carlos rolled his eyes before replying, "Listen here bitch."

Camille gasped, "I am not the bitch you bitch."

"He was with me and you took him away." Carlos refuted.

Camille shook her head, "He was with me first."

"He was unhappy." He sounded, "And don't get me started on how he walked away from you willingly and then came to me, but you just had to take him away from me by force. I never took him away from you."

Camille frowned.

"You were the one who tricked him. I never did." Carlos replied.

"You blinded him." Camille replied.

"How?" Carlos questioned, "How did I blind him? He wanted me and he didn't want you. So he left you and came to me." Carlos replied, "That is just like how it is happening now."

Camille pinned her lip and glared towards the latino.

"I am sorry for what Logan has done to you but I was not behind it."

Camille refused to believe his words.

"You don't have to believe me. I know what I did."

* * *

The officers standing outside the private room chuckled as they heard Camille and Carlos arguing back and forth. They had an idea what the argument was about and wanted so badly to see the guy who they were fighting over. Their eyes quickly turned to two of their superior officers entering the room and made themselves appear busy.

* * *

Logan entered the private room and spied Carlos and Camille.

Carlos forced a smile upon his lips when he saw Logan enter into the room.

Camille watched Logan's eyes upon Carlos and frowned. She had to take him back if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Camille listen..." Logan's eyes fell on his wife, "What you did today was unacceptable."

"Me?" She refuted, "He is the one who started it."

"What have I done?" Carlos asked.

"You know what you did." Camille bit, "I hope when you both have sex you shit."

Logan growled, "Stop it." He held up his hand to Carlos so that he could not respond, "Camille." He looked the woman in her eyes, "You and I are over."

Camille frowned, "No."

"I do not want you." Logan spelled it out for her, "I never did. You used me to get what you wanted. You knew that I am gay but you used my dead father to trick me into marriage. You are a sick minded woman. You have been using mind games on me for years. And I was stupid to not see that. I do not want you."

"But..." She opened her lips.

Logan shook his head against the wind, "I don't want to hear it." He extended his hand so that Carlos could take it.

Carlos took Logan's hand and spied Camille who had appeared to be lost and sad. His heart fell knowing that she was subjected to living back in her car. He felt Logan leading them out of the room but held his ground.

Logan glanced back at Carlos with his eyebrows furrowed, "What?" He spied the latino's frown and sighed, "This is why I love you." He pecked his lips.

Carlos nodded, "Please Logie. Show them that we are better than they are. Show some compassion to those who show us none. That was what my mami taught me."

Logan chuckled, "She is a very smart woman; much better than my own mother." He approached Camille, "Okay."

Camille's head shot up, "Okay what?"

"You can move back into the house." He replied glancing down into the tears that were forming within her eyes, "I had not even sold it yet." He confessed knowing that he had not intended to sell it right away, "I still have the furniture in storage so..."

"Thank you." Camille beamed.

"This does not mean I want you back." Logan shook his head, "I am with Carlos now."

Camille nodded slowly.

"Okay." Logan replied leading him and Carlos out of the room.

Camille glared towards the pair, "I understand completely." She chuckled.

* * *

Kendolyn's nanny stood before Kendall within his dressing room and had felt like she was being judged. She opened her lips and sounded, "I think the real problem here is the relationship between you and your stylist."

"What?" Kendall furrowed his brow.

"You are married. Your wife is sick. You should be checking up on her not flirting with some guy." She folded her arms above her chest.

"What is going on between James and I is none of your concern." He told her, "And besides you are my child's nanny not my marriage counsellor. You don't know the history between Jo and I and you will never know. So you would do fine not butting into affairs you know nothing about.."

She frowned, "But Mr. Knight..."

"I am still talking." Kendall replied sternly.

* * *

James and Kendolyn stood outside her daddy's dressing room and tried to listen to what was going on inside the room.

Kendolyn spoke up, "Do you think my daddy is mad?"

James nodded, "I do." He giggled.

Kendolyn frowned, "Will I get sent away?"

James glanced down at the little girl, "No, I don't believe your daddy will send you away."

"But I need a nanny to look after me." She refuted.

"Well..." James pondered, "I can help."

The little girl's head shot up, "Really?"

James beamed, "Really."

"Okay, how about we play Prince and Princess' tomorrow."

"Cool, I want to be the princess."

She giggled, "No, you're a boy you are a Prince."

He smiled down at her before turning his eyes towards the little girl's nanny who had stormed out of the room. James entered the room with Kendolyn on his heels and turned to Kendall, "What happened?"

Kendall turned to James, "I fired her."

"Oh." He smiled.

"Yeah, I don't need her neglecting Doll." He beamed, "And telling me what I need to do."

James beamed, "So where does that leave..." His words got caught in his mouth when he felt Kendall's lips upon his. He raised his hands to touch Kendall's face and moved his lips along with his. He felt as Kendall's arms rested upon the small of his back pulling him closer into his body and felt at home. This was where he needed to be, this was where he felt safe and free.

Kendolyn beamed up at the two men before her eyes. She soon was turned away by the sound of ringing coming from James' blazer pocket. She sneakily stood on her toes and retrieved the phone placing it to her ears, "Hello?"

Jett did not recognize the voice, "Whose this?"

"My name is Kendolyn." She beamed, "Who is this?"

Jett chuckled, "Is Kendall your daddy?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, well I am James' husband Jett."

Kendolyn frowned glancing up at James and her daddy kissing.

"Is he around?"

Kendolyn spoke innocently, "He is in love with my daddy."

Jett frowned.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait peeps. **

**REVIEW!**


	18. My heart is yours

"Ughhh~" Carlos twerked his hips down on Logan's dick as he took him from behind. They laid upon their side within their bed. Carlos' hand was upon Logan's hips guiding him to pound into his ass hole. He panted, "Fuck papi~"

Logan kissed alongside Carlos' neck.

"Ahhh~" Carlos tilted his neck to the side so that Logan could have better access.

Logan groaned speeding up his rhythm.

"Oooo~" Carlos whistled in a high pitch tone, "Fuck me papi~" He placed his leg upon Logan's so that Logan could take him deeper. He fist the sheets underneath him and inhaled sharply, "Yea~ Ahhh~ Fuck me~ Papi muy grande~ Rapido papi~"

Logan buried his head in the cease of Carlos' neck as he continued to bury his dick up his ass.

"AHHH Fuck~"

* * *

Maria heard the sound of the door bell touch her ears and started towards it. She opened the door to reveal a latina and arched her brow in confusion.

"Hi. I am Silvia." She smiled, "Carlos' mami." She held her carry-on bag in her hand as her duffel sat at her feet.

Maria nodded with excitement, "Come in."

"Thank you." Silvia entered. She glanced around the house and beamed, "My mijo has great taste." She gushed, "Where is he?" She asked.

"He and Mr. Logan have not come down yet." She replied, "They are still asleep."

Silvia frowned. She hadn't known all of the details but from what she had heard from her son he was living with a married man which she strongly disagreed with.

* * *

"Yes~ Yes~" Carlos twerked his hips faster as Logan held onto his hips and pounded into him, "Yes~ Yes~ Fuck me~ Fuck me papi~" He moaned followed by other Spanish words that were slurred.

Logan felt the sweat upon his brow as he pounded into the latino. He had loved his ass and had turned into a mad man every time they made love. He bit down on his bottom lip and closed down his eyelids when he felt his orgasm ripe through him.

Carlos' body shook, "Fuck~" He came upon his chest.

"AHH AHH AHH~" Logan came deep in Carlos' ass.

"Yeah~" Carlos moaned weakly.

Logan licked his lips as he pulled out of the latino. He groaned before whispering into Carlos' ear, "I forgot to wear a condom again." He ran his hand through his damp hair.

Carlos giggled, "Not to worry Logie. I wouldn't get pregnant."

Logan spanked his palm over the birth control patch that Carlos wore upon his ass cheek, "You do know that they are not one hundred percent effective right?"

Carlos turned to face Logan, "Then what do you prescribe doctor?" He fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Logan grinned, "You're so fucking cute." He latched his lips onto Carlos'.

Carlos broke the kiss with a smack. He licked his lips wanting to taste Logan on his tongue again before getting distracted by the knock upon the door. He groaned, "What is it Maria?"

Logan chuckled getting out of bed, "My dick is going to be sore for a week." He winked towards the latino.

"How do you think my ass would feel?"

Logan moaned, "Sweet!"

Carlos rolled his eyes before turning his ears to their housekeeper who stood on the other side of the door.

"Your mami is here."

Carlos jumped out of bed and squealed. He scrambled around the room and placed Logan's boxers upon his hips along with his oversized t-shirt and his silk robe. He flew down the staircase to see his mother standing within the kitchen.

"Mijo!" Silva extended her arms open.

Carlos fell within them, "I thought you couldn't make it?

"I had to mijo." Silvia smoothed out her son's damp hair, "You needed me." Her eyes were averted to Carlos' flushed cheeks, "But looking at you..."

Carlos tried to hide the bite marks he knew were upon his neck.

"I see that you are happy." She replied slowly as she saw the love marks upon Carlos' skin.

Carlos let out a nervous chuckle, "I..."

Silva sighed in aggravation, "How could you Mijo?"

"How could I what?" He raised his eyes to his mother's.

"You know..." She stated, "You are living with a married man. You are living a sinful life mijo."

Carlos frowned as he listened to his mother's words.

* * *

Logan appeared fully dressed within the kitchen and smiled towards Silvia. She was sitting at the counter with a glass of orange juice before her. He approached her and extended his hand, "Hi I am..."

"I know who you are." She sized him up with her eyes.

Carlos remained silent as he stood behind the counter preparing breakfast.

Maria watched the downcast eyes of her employer and didn't make a sound.

Logan retracted his hand, "Okay. How was your trip here?"

"What are you doing with my son?"

Logan eyes jumped from the woman before him towards Carlos who had his eyes downcast. He turned his eyes back towards hers, "I um..."

"You are still married and yet you have my son living here as if he is some whore on the side..."

"Mami!" Carlos frowned.

Logan met Carlos' sorrowful eyes for the first time since he had entered the kitchen. He approached him and wrapped his arms around him only to feel Carlos flinch and move away. He sighed not knowing what he had done. He turned back towards Silvia, "I assure you..."

"That you would leave my Carlitos alone until you divorce your wife?"

Carlos swallowed.

Logan met Carlos eyes once more and didn't know how to answer. He did not want to let Carlos go. He did want to divorce his wife but losing Carlos until that happened was too much to bear upon his heart.

Carlos spoke up, "Mami, Logan and I love each other."

Silva folded her arms above her chest, "Then he would do right by you and do what I have advised him to." She replied.

Carlos' mouth stood agape.

"I don't think..." Logan started.

"Carlos gather your things we are leaving." Silva instructed as she stood to her feet.

Carlos felt tears come to his eyes, "Mami, no."

"Carlos." Silva demanded, "Que no iba a permitir que este hombre te use como su juguete."

Logan's eyes jumped from Carlos to Silva before replying, "I am not using him as my sexual toy." He had pieced her words together.

Carlos frowned.

Logan approached her, "Please Mrs. Garcia. I swear to you that I am not using your son."

Silva ran her eyes down Logan's small frame. She had remembered what her son had told her about the other man. He had gushed to her about how smart he was and how he was a great doctor. She had not doubted that, she just wanted to protect Carlos from any business Logan had with his wife. She didn't need her son getting in the middle. Silva's main objective was to have Logan cut off all ties with his wife by going through a proper divorce before pursuing her son. She sighed when she met the sorrowful eyes of her son. She knew he had loved the other man and had wished he hadn't. She had heard the stories before about Carlos and Logan's short romance but he had chosen a woman over her son. She didn't not want that to happen again. Silva exhaled, "Fine."

Carlos jumped with a giggle.

Logan chuckled as he pulled Carlos within his arms, "You're so cute." He whispered into his ear before licking the shell, "Sweet ass."

Silva cleared her throat and glared towards Logan. This look pulled them two apart. She had to set some ground rules. Even though they were both adults and this was not her house she felt that she needed to set ground rules. She started, "No sleeping in the same bed."

Logan's eyes grew. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. What?"

"You heard me." Silva concluded, "You want my son you have to work for it. Carlos you must save your virginity for marriage."

Logan choked on his laughter.

Carlos nudged him in the ribs.

Logan held his fist to his lips and sounded, "Air...Air went down the wrong path."

Silva nodded, "Okay, Carlos where is my room?"

"Maria would show you to your bedroom." He smiled.

Maria nodded escorting Silva to the guest bedroom.

Logan watched the woman leave before turning to Carlos, "She thinks you are still a virgin?"

"Shut up." He pushed at his shoulders, "My family is Catholic so they believe in the Virgin Mary and all that."

Logan laughed, "Virgin."

Carlos gasped, "It's not too hard to believe."

Logan shook his head, "Not with the way you roll your hips."

Carlos glared at him, "Mami believes that I still am."

"But you did tell her you had boyfriend's right?"

Carlos nodded meekly, "I just left out the other parts." He blushed shyly.

"Well if she knows what we were just doing up..."

"Carlos?" Silvia reentered the kitchen.

Logan pinned his lips and rocked on his heels.

"Where would you be sleeping?" Silva asked.

"Upstairs." Carlos admitted.

"And you?" Her eyes landed upon Logan.

"Upstairs?" He shrugged.

Silva glared towards him.

"Downstairs..." He uttered, "Downstairs is fine."

Silva nodded with a beam.

Logan let out a breath. He turned to Carlos, "Well, I have to go." He leaned into peck Carlos upon the lips before remembering who was standing before them. He just sighed and left.

Carlos turned his eyes to his mother, "Mami." He whined.

"You know it is wrong to live in sin with a married man."

Carlos folded his arms above his chest.

"Don't pout mijo." Her eyes softened, "I am only looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt." She stated pulling him within her arms.

Carlos nodded as he rested his head upon his mother's shoulder.

* * *

Wayne entered a sidewalk cafe and approached the counter to order a latte. His days had been dull without looking forward to working long hours at the hospital. He had allot of free time to do what he had loved, but then he realized that he had loved nothing. He had a charity but he hadn't really done anything with it since he had returned from Doctor's without boarders. He sighed. Logan was probably right, he was only looking out for his reputation. He groaned hating how Logan was the man at the top and he was the one at the bottom. He blinked approaching the cashier to order his latte and danish. He turned to the sound of chuckling before setting his eyes upon a woman who looked familiar to his eyes. He retrieved his purchases and started towards her table.

Camille turned her eyes to Wayne's, "Oh, hi."

"Hi." Wayne waved as he settled his eyes on another woman who had seemed familiar to him.

"This is Joanna, Logan's mother." Camille introduced, "Joanna this is Wayne, he works with Logan."

"Well, used to." He winced, "Logan got me suspended." He sounded.

Camille gasped, "Why would my Logie do that?"

"He wants my spot."

Joanna rolled her eyes towards the other man; now this was hard for her to believe, "Why don't you sit down and tell us all about it."

Wayne nodded placing his latte and danish upon the table before retrieving a nearby chair, "Thanks."

Camille was the first to speak up above the silence, "So how are you and Carlos?"

Wayne frowned.

Camille nodded, "Oh, yeah." She winced, "Sorry."

"No, it's cool. He thinks Logan is right for him..."

"But he is not." Joanna continued, "He deserves to be with Camille."

Camille agreed, "Carlos is ruining all of our plans." She pointed towards Wayne, "You must win him back."

"How?" He asked confused. He had no ideas and how he could do that. He had no job and his reputation was now ruined.

Joanna smirked, "Oh, we would think of something sooner or later."

Camille grinned.

Wayne glanced between both women and saw their devious minds working before his eyes.

* * *

Jett growled as he paced up and down his trailer. He couldn't believe what he had heard. It had been two days and he had tried to make a trip out to see James but his Director was very strict about him not leaving until they would break for a few weeks when they would they would change locations. Jett was furious. He had tried calling James but it had went straight to voice mail every time he tried. He just knew Kendall had his fucking hands all over his husband when he knew he shouldn't. He hated his life because it was keeping him away from the love of his life. He was trying to keep James but the only thing that was happening at this point was the fact that he may be losing him. He had to do something and quick before James thought about jumping into bed with Kendall which may mean that he possibly could lose him forever.

* * *

James sat before Kendall as he turned his ears to Kendall strumming his guitar before him. He blushed when he heard the words that escaped Kendall's lips.

Kendall stood within his dressing room with his acoustic guitar within his hand. This song that he was about to serenade James with was not made in an acoustic version on his album, but Kendall had decided to slow it down to show James how he really felt. He had to let the other man know that he was the perfect match for him and even though he was scared of hurting Jett he had to know that they belonged together, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_  
_

James blushed as he glanced into Kendall's emerald pools.

Kendall sang in falsetto, "There were so many things that I never ever got to say. 'Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way." He changed the chords on his guitar and belted, "If you could read my mind then all your doubts would be left behind." He sang in falsetto once more, "And every little thing would be falling into place." He picked up the rhythm of his chords and harmonized, "And I would scream to the world They would see, you're my guy. But I just..."

James eyes sparkled as he listened to Kendall's words. He had a feeling that this song had allot to do with Kendall's fright of not coming out of the closet. His heart fluttered as he listened to Kendall's words go on.

"Keep gettin' stuck, stuck. But I'm never givin' up, up. In the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say. 'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing but I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."

The brunet ran his hazel eyes over Kendall's fingers as they lightly strummed his guitar.

"It's the way that I feel when you say what you say to me. Keeps you running through my mind twenty- four seven days a week. And if you've got the time just stick around and you'll realize that it's worth ever minute that it takes. Just wait and see." He changed the chords of his guitar and vocalized, "And I would scream to the world they would see, you're my guy. But I just..."

James hummed along as Kendall continued.

"Keep gettin' stuck, stuck. But I'm never givin' up, up. In the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say. 'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing but I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up." He closed down his eyelids and belted, "I'm over the chances wasted. Tell me it's not too late, it's only the nervous times that keep me bottled up inside." He reopened his eyelids and strummed his chords quickly before singing once more, "I keep gettin' stuck, stuck. But I'm never givin' up, up. In the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say. 'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing but I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up." He ended by strumming the final chords upon his guitar.

James clapped, "I love it." He giggled.

Kendall set aside his guitar and admitted, "And I love you."

James beamed, "I..." He felt himself being forced onto his back as he sat upon the bed within Kendall's dressing room. He felt Kendall's weight balance above him and swallowed. He hadn't felt this way in so long. He beamed pulling the blond's head down to meet his lips.

Kendall took James' lips within his own and began to coax his lips in the direction that he wanted it to go.

James moaned within the kiss feeling Kendall's tongue enter his mouth. He opened his legs wrapping them around Kendall's waist moving his hips back and forth. He felt Kendall's growing member and broke the kiss with a loud moan.

Kendall glanced down at him, "Shh." He chuckled, "I forgot how loud you are."

"I'm not loud."

"You are." He smirked before placing his lips back atop of James'.

James ran his fingers through Kendall's blond locks arching his back when he felt Kendall's hands at his waist. He was heaving and his chest was pounding. He felt butterflies fluttering within his stomach over the feeling of Kendall's hands upon him once more. He had to admit that his own husband hadn't made him feel the way Kendall was right now. He groaned thinking about Jett. He broke their kiss.

"What?" Kendall released James' lips with a smack.

James turned his eyes away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

James turned his eyes back towards Kendall that had tears within them.

Kendall glanced down at James with a frown, "James, no. Don't."

"I...can't." He sniffed.

Kendall sighed pushing off of James.

James stood to his feet and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Kendolyn approached a crying James who was sitting on the edge of the stage. She approached him slowly and tapped upon his shoulders.

James wiped his tears with a piece of Kleenex, "Kendall if you think..." He turned his eyes to the little girl, "Oh..."

"No, it's me." She introduced herself sweetly, "Doll."

He chuckled, "Yes. It is you."

She nodded, "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Your dad and I..."

"My daddy loves you." She confessed with wide green eyes.

James beamed, "I know."

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"Are you going to love him forever?"

James felt the tears trickling down to his cheeks as he nodded, "Yes."

Kendolyn frowned, "But you are still sad. Is this because of what I did?"

James furrowed his brow, "What did you do?"

She kicked at an invisible rock at her feet.

"Doll?" He pressed.

She shrugged, "I answered your cell phone."

James' eyes grew, "And?"

"I told your hust band." She tried to pronounce, "That my daddy loves you." She wore a frown when she met James' angry face, "I'm sorry."

James shook his head, "It's not your fault Doll." He swallowed. For these past two days his cell phone wasn't getting any service. It was not only his cell phone but so many others on tour weren't getting good reception. He guessed that he was glad for that because then he wouldn't have to face Jett with his guilt. But then after what Kendolyn had done he couldn't avoid Jett for long. He had to be upfront with him and lay his cards on the table. He retrieved his cell phone to witness the absence of any bars. He guessed his big reveal to Jett would just have to wait.

* * *

Carlos giggled as he shopped along with his mother in Pottery Barn. Logan had given him his own wallet of credit cards that he had to remember to use at his discretion. He loved Logan and how he took good care of him. He picked up a few towels and felt the fibers in them. He turned to his mother whose attention had turned to a clay china set.

"What about this mijo?"

Carlos shook his head, "Logan wouldn't like it."

Silva rolled her eyes with a nod, "It is all about what Logan likes and what he doesn't like."

"It's his house too mami." Carlos defended Logan against his mother. He had found himself doing that all day. Even though Carlos had softened his mother a little to Carlos living under Logan's roof she still was against the whole agreement. He knew she wouldn't be in one hundred percent agreement with them but he just wanted her to be supportive of him.

Silva sighed, "I'm sorry mijo." She witnessed Carlos pout, "I just..."

"I know mami." He retorted, "Trust me. Logan would never do anything to hurt me."

She nodded. She wanted so badly to believe that but truth was if Logan was working hard not to hurt Carlos he would have never placed Carlos in a situation like this. No, if Logan had loved her son then Logan would do the right thing by Carlos and divorce his wife first. No, Logan was only looking out for his selfish heart. She needed Logan to see that because he was really hurting her son instead of helping him.

* * *

Camille yawned as she opened the front doors of her home. She witnessed a man dressed in jeans and a t-shirt at her door and grimaced, "You the mail man?"

"Camille Roberts-Mitchell?"

"It's Mitchell." She beamed.

He extended his hand to her.

She did the same with a smile before feeling a thick envelope fall into her hand.

"You have been served." He smiled before taking his leave.

Her mouth stood agape. She groaned while glancing down at the envelope. She tore it opened to set her eyes upon her divorce papers. She swallowed feeling as tears aggressively fall down her eyes. She couldn't control her tears as she fell to the floor. Her world had finally collapsed. She tried to lift herself back up but she was hit hard and was unable to move. She had to remain positive because they still had Wayne working along with them to get Carlos away from Logan. She needed to believe that Logan would come crying to her for a shoulder to lean on throughout his devastation. She needed to believe that he would come back to her. He had already given her entry back into their home, now it was only a matter of time before he came back to their home. He just had to.

* * *

Wayne spotted Carlos and another woman sitting down outside one of his favorite restaurants eating upon their deck. He approached the latino with a smile.

Carlos' glance fell upon Wayne, "Hey." He let off a nervous chuckle.

"Hi." He waved turning to the other woman, "Hi..."

"Silva." She introduced herself, "I am Carlos' mom."

"Oh, I see where he gets his good looks."

Silva blushed, "Thank you."

Wayne grinned, "My pleasure."

Carlos was feeling a little uncomfortable by Wayne, "So..."

"What do you do?" Silva saw the discomfort within her son's eyes but she had a feeling that she may like this guy.

"I'm a doctor."

"Oh." Silva smiled, "My son has a thing for doctors don't you mijo."

Carlos blushed.

Wayne glanced down at the latino, "Did he tell you we used to date?"

"No." Silva's eyes grew.

"What happened?"

"Logan happened." Wayne bit.

Silva frowned, "Well..."

Wayne sighed, "I guess I'll..."

"How about you join us for dinner tomorrow night Wayne?" Silva suggested.

Carlos shook his head stealthily towards his mom.

Silva purposely avoided her son's objections.

"Sure." He beamed down at Carlos, "And then maybe you could take back that purse I bought you."

"You bought him a purse and he gave it back?" Silva asked in disbelief.

Wayne chuckled, "Yeah."

"That was not nice mijo."

Carlos pouted as he sat silently with his arms folded above his chest. He did not need his mom meddling within his life because he already had Logan and he didn't need anyone else.

* * *

Kendall spied James in the wardrobe room. He entered the room and started towards the brunet wrapping his arms around him.

James sighed as he relaxed within Kendall's arms, "I want to be here with you forever."

"You can." Kendall admitted.

James sighed, "I can't."

Kendall forced James to face him, "If this is about Jett then..."

"I just don't want to hurt him. He is out there trying to make me happy by taking on bigger roles. He is doing AquaMan for God's sake."

Kendall frowned, "So?"

"I..." He sighed, "There has to be a better way to tell him."

Kendall's face lit up, "We can do it together."

James shook his head against the wind violently, "Bad idea."

"Why?"

"For starters. He hates you." He chuckled.

"Touche." He nodded, "But I don't want you to do this alone."

"I know." He held Kendall's face within his palm, "But I have to."

* * *

Logan entered his home with a yawn. He hated arriving home at midnight because he was always too tired to do anything. He entered the kitchen and saw Carlos waiting for him with his cup of tea. He smiled, "You're always so sweet to me."

Carlos giggled, "That's because I love you." He pecked Logan's lips.

Logan sat by the counter and smiled when he was handed his tea, "So how was your day with your mom?"

Carlos avoided his eyes.

"Carlos?" Logan questioned, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He met Logan's eyes, "My mom kind of invited Wayne over for dinner tomorrow night."

"What?" Logan nearly burned himself with his tea.

"We just bumped into him when we were to lunch." He shrugged.

Logan sighed, "Luckily for you, tomorrow is my day off." He beamed, "I would have my eye on him." He pulled Carlos within his arms and palmed his ass, "And on you."

Carlos giggled, "Mmm si papi~"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
